


Rapaces et Passereaux

by Kill3rr4bbit



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Coming of Age, Comrades in Arms, Frenemies, Friends to Enemies, Gap Filler, Gen, Girl ranger, Gondor, Pre-War of the Ring, Rivalry, Slice of Life, Thorongil Era, Young Aragorn, tourism in Gondor
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill3rr4bbit/pseuds/Kill3rr4bbit
Summary: Aragorn, après avoir combattu dans les armées du Rohan, met son épée au service de l'Intendant du Gondor, Ecthelion II. Il va devoir gravir les échelons de la société complexe de Minas Tirith, accompagné par une singulière cousine, et composer avec l'intraitable fils de l'Intendant, Denethor. L'héritier d'Isildur parviendra-t-il a gagner son amitié ?
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Denethor II, Aragorn | Estel & Original Female Character(s), Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. L'écuyer

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tou.tes ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction depuis bien des années. La relecture confinée de notre trilogie préférée a réenflammé mon imagination : en voici le résultat. J'espère qu'il vous sera agréable. Notre aventure démarre en 2968 TA, l'année de la naissance de Frodon. 
> 
> Notes sur les noms en Westron ( Ouistrien, ou Occidentalien) : Lors de ma dernière lecture, j'avais dans les mains la nouvelle édition du Seigneur des Anneaux, traduite par Daniel Lauzon. Cependant, j'ai découvert et aimé ce livre à travers la traduction de Francis Ledoux. Je leur reconnais à toutes deux des qualités distinctes, notamment en ce qui concerne les noms de personnages ou de lieux. J'ai donc pris la liberté de conserver les noms traduits de Ledoux en certaines occasion, tout en utilisant ceux de Lauzon lorsque je les trouve plus appropriés (exemple : "Rivendell" sera "Fendeval", mais "The Shire" restera "La Comté". )
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que jouer un peu avec.

-1-

L’air était lourd de chaleur. Les hautes graminées des prairies de l’Anòrien, d’ordinaire grasses et d’un vert vif, dressaient des tiges desséchées à perte de vue, si bien que le sol semblait doré et craquait sous les bottes. Au loin, telle une brume bleue, les premiers arbres de la forêt de Drùadan rampaient sur le versant Nord du Nardol, offrant à l’oeil une promesse d’ombre et de fraîcheur. Le Dùnadan savait cependant qu’il fallait éviter le bocage, et se contenta de mener sa monture le long de la grand’route qui ne faisait que longer sa lisière. Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre le couvert des premiers arbres.

Il était nerveux. Les mouches ne cessaient de harceler son cheval, qui fouettait l’air de son flanc, agité. Toute la matinée, il avait eu la sensation d’être observé. Ses sens aiguisés le trompaient rarement. Il se résolut à gravir un petit talus qui surplombait la route, attacha sa bête, se tapit dans les genêts sous un fourré de chênes liège et attendit. Le doux _clip-clop_ des sabots d’un cheval léger ne tarda pas à se faire entendre. L’homme se risqua à relever la tête pour observer le cavalier. En apercevant celui-ci, il haussa un sourcil, déconcerté.

Sur la route en contrebas, une jeune fille était juchée sur un coursier passablement fourbu. Elle devait avoir une quinzaine d’année, décida-t-il. Brune, l’air épuisé, elle portait une chemise légère de lin gris par-dessous un petit justaucorps de cuir. Une étoile d’argent accrochait le soleil à son épaule, et ses bottes souples, qui grimpaient sur ses mollets pour s’arrêter au-dessus du genou, étaient indubitablement de la facture du pays de Bree. Le Dùnadan plissa le front. Elle avait tout l’air d’appartenir à son propre peuple, mais il ne l’avait jamais vue auparavant. Qu’allait-elle donc faire si loin au Sud ?

Tirant soudain sur ses rênes, elle mit pied à terre et se pencha au sol, examinant la route. Lentement, son regard remonta le long du talus, s’accrochant sur un brin d’herbe ployé, une feuille dérangée, une motte de terre.

« Vous pouvez descendre, dit-elle en direction des chênes au sommet du talus. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

-Vous me pistez depuis l’aube, répondirent les arbres, malgré mes petits détours. Pourquoi cela ? 

\- Je recherche un capitaine de l’armée de Thengel du Rohan. Un grand type, étranger. On m’a dit qu’il se rendait au Gondor, sur une jument baie à balzanes blanches, comme la vôtre. J’ai pensé pouvoir vous rattraper pour demander ma route, mais vous n’avez cessé de prendre des chemins de traverse, ce qui a piqué ma curiosité. Pourquoi fuir ?

\- Qui le demande ?

La jeune fille eût l’air embarrassé.

-Je pourrais vous retourner la question. Mais s’il faut tout vous dire, j’arrive du Nord, d’Imladris. On m’envoie remettre certains messages au chef de notre peuple. Ne vous montrerez-vous pas ? »

L’homme hésita. Elle avait les intonations des Dùnedain du Nord, et rien dans son maintien ou sa voix ne semblait trahir un mensonge. Néanmoins, depuis son propre départ de Fendeval, il avait appris à se méfier de tous. Il se risqua à se redresser, mais dégaina son arme.

« Pour ce qui est du capitaine, c’est bien moi. J’ai quitté Edoras il y a une semaine. Que me voulez-vous ? Et quel est mon rapport avec votre…chef ?

-Vous le savez mieux que moi, rétorqua-t-elle, plantant ses yeux gris dans les siens. Un capitaine du Rohan, surgi de nulle part, dont tous ignorent le nom…je sais qui vous êtes, seigneur Aragorn. Nul besoin de ces simagrées. Je vous en prie, rangez cette épée et descendez. Il y a une clairière et un ruisseau là bas, non loin de la route. Nos chevaux sont éreintés. Asseyons-nous, partageons nos vivres et devisons. Je vous conterai ma quête. Ne viendrez-vous pas ?

\- Il me reste à en apprendre plus sur vous, jeune fille. Vous en savez un peu trop, et vous êtes très loin de votre pays, si ce que vous affirmez est bien la vérité. Les artifices de l’ennemi sont nombreux. La prudence m’est imposée. Je ne puis faire confiance à tous les voyageurs qui passent. Prouvez vos dires !

La Rôdeuse soupira, contrariée, et s’inclina.

« _Im mellon, Estel. Avogosto nin. Elrond a Gilraen le suilanar_. Cela vous suffit-il ? »

Aragorn rengaina, l’air circonspect. _Estel_. Il y avait de nombreuses années que personne ne l’avait appelé ainsi. Une servante de Sauron n’userait pas de la langue des elfes, et l’adolescente semblait la parler avec facilité, ce qui le rassura quelque peu. Mais Sauron était-il le seul qui pût vouloir lui nuire ?

« Cela fera l’affaire, pour le moment. Où avez-vous appris le parler Sindar ?

\- A Fendeval. Et je suis une Dùnadaneth, ce qui devrait vous suffire comme explication. Pouvons-nous aller nous asseoir à l’ombre ? Je répondrai à tout ce que votre coeur désire apprendre. »

Se résignant, il fit descendre le raidillon à sa monture. La petite l’intriguait. Il lui fallait en savoir plus, et si elle se révélait hostile, elle n’avait pas l’air bien coriace. La mettre hors d’état de nuire ne serait pas un problème.

Ils menèrent leurs chevaux à l’endroit que désignait la fille. En cheminant, Aragorn observa le coursier de sa poursuivante : un gris pommelé au port altier, malgré son état de fatigue visible. La race était bien celle des petits chevaux nerveux et légers de Fendeval. Il étudia également d’un peu plus près sa cavalière. Son visage portait les traits caractéristiques des Dùnedain : les pommettes hautes, la ligne de mâchoire bien définie et des yeux gris semblables aux siens.

Le soleil coulait en une flaque dorée dans l’herbe de la clairière, un peu moins roussie qu’ailleurs en raison de l’humidité du creux de terrain qui l’abritait. Un minuscule ru la contournait en gargouillant, clair et froid. Sautant de son cheval, la petite rôdeuse se laissa tomber à genoux sur son bord, y plongea les mains et s’aspergea copieusement la tête et les cheveux. Puis elle remplit son outre et but à longs traits. Aragorn l’observa, amusé. Il en était presque convaincu maintenant, il n’avait rien à craindre de cette enfant : une espionne tentant de l’abuser sur son identité aurait au moins fait preuve d’un semblant de manières. Elle se releva et s’ébroua, répandant autour d’elle un nuage de gouttelettes scintillantes, puis le regarda, la mine faussement contrite.

« Pardonnez-moi, Seigneur, j’ai longtemps chevauché. J’ai si chaud et soif que j’en oublie de me tenir comme il sied. 

\- Vous êtes pardonnée », répliqua-t-il. L’ombre d’un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. « Mais si vous êtes rafraîchie, ne tardez pas à vous installer et à me dire votre récit : la journée avance, et j’aimerais atteindre Minas Tirith demain matin au plus. Du reste, vous n’avez encore répondu à rien. Qui êtes-vous ? »

L’adolescente fouilla les fontes de sa selle, en tira un petit paquet, et s’assit en tailleur sur l’herbe. Elle détacha la ficelle qui retenait son ballotin, lequel contenait quelques fruits secs, de la viande fumée et trois tranches de pain noir. D’un geste, elle invita le rôdeur à se servir. Il s’adossa au tronc d’un arbre, étendit ses longues jambes, prit un morceau, alluma sa pipe et la dévisagea d’un air inquisiteur. « Alors ? »

« Mon nom est Halbrethil fille de Halmir, répondit-elle après avoir pris une bouchée. Voilà trois mois que je tente de retrouver votre piste. J’ai quelques missives pour vous, de la part de ceux de Fendeval. »

Elle fouilla dans une escarcelle fixée à sa ceinture, en tira une liasse d’enveloppes de vélin qu’elle lui tendit. « Voici. Mon père m’a prévenue que vous étiez parti au Sud et que je vous trouverai sans doute au Rohan, mais je vous ai manqué de peu. Je suis parvenue à Edoras il y a cinq jours, et lorsque je m’enquis auprès des Rohirrim d’un voyageur étranger, on m’a parlé d’un dénommé Earnsteorra, capitaine du Riddermark, qui avait tout juste quitté le service du roi pour se rendre au Gondor. J’ai alors hâté mon pauvre coursier, en espérant vous trouver sur ma route, et me voici. »

Il prit les lettres et les examina. L’une portait le sceau d’Elrond, l’autre celui de Gilraen, la troisième ceux d’Elladan et d’Elrohir. Les cachets étaient intacts.

Rien d’autre. Il réprima un soupir de déception.

« Fille de Halmir, lança-t-il en brisant la cire des enveloppes. Le frère de ma mère porte ce nom. Est-ce ton père ?

\- Si fait, seigneur. Je suis votre plus jeune cousine. Halbarad mon frère vous envoie toute son amitié. »

Cette fois-ci, il sourit franchement.

« Tu ressembles à ton frère, je le vois, à présent. Mais tu es bien jeune pour un si longvoyage. Lors de mon départ de Fendeval, je n’avais aucune cousine. Assurément, tu ne peux être vieille de plus de quinze étés ? 

-J’aurais seize ans à la mi-août, pérora-t-elle, la bouche à moitié pleine. Et je suis la cavalière la plus preste et la plus discrète de nos gens, c’est pourquoi l’on m’a désignée pour cette mission. J’ai…j’ai peut-être quelque peu insisté auprès de votre mère et du seigneur Elrond, ajouta-t-elle en rosissant. J’avais grand désir de vous connaître. »

Aragorn tira une bouffée de sa pipe, songeur. Il parcourut les lettres d’un air distrait. Conseils, nouvelles d’Eriador, amitiés, bénédictions. Et pas un mot d’Arwen, évidemment. Elle avait probablement oublié son existence.

« C’est tout de même un bien grand trajet dans les terres sauvages pour quelques lettres, dit-il, scrutant attentivement sa parente. Quelle est ta tâche véritable ? »

La fille baissa le nez et se frotta la nuque, gênée.

« Je…seigneur, on m’envoie pour vous seconder et vous porter assistance. A Fendeval, on a eu vent de vos projets par Mithrandir, et il a été décidé que je vous serais envoyée, en qualité d’écuyer. »

Il rit de bon coeur.

« c’est une plaisanterie ?

\- Non pas, monseigneur. »

La pauvre petite avait l’air mortifiée, mais on ne peut plus sérieuse.

Le Dùnadan fronça les sourcils. « Je n’ai guère besoin d’écuyer, jeune fille. Il me peine de devoir te renvoyer après un tel parcours, mais Elrond devrait se douter que je ne peux m’encombrer d’une enfant. L’attention est touchante, mais malvenue.

\- Je vous en prie, seigneur, ne me congédiez pas ! implora Halbrethil. Je n’ai peut-être pas l’aspect d’un grand guerrier, mais je ne vous gênerai pas et vous aiderai en toute choses. J’ai appris tout l’art de notre peuple, tant dans le pistage qu’au combat. Je sais chasser et soigner les bêtes, préparer les repas, fourbir armes et armures, repriser cuir et cotonnades. Je vous servirai pour les menues tâches comme je l’ai fait pour votre mère, dont j’étais la demoiselle de compagnie.

\- Toutes choses que j’accomplis fort bien moi-même, rétorqua Aragorn fermement. Je regrette. Tu sembles de bonne volonté, mais je ne puis entrer dans la cité des Intendants avec une fillette pendue à mes chausses. Tu peux rester le temps que je rédige une réponse à ces missives, mais il te faudra t’en retourner après cela. 

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais. C’est un ordre. »

La rôdeuse était tout à fait déconfite.

« Vous êtes le chef de notre famille et de notre peuple, seigneur Aragorn. Et si vous me commandez de retourner à Fendeval, je vous obéirai. Mais je vous supplie de m’épargner ce déshonneur. J’ai juré à la Dame Gilraen de vous suivre et de vous défendre en toutes circonstances et où que vous alliez, devant le Seigneur Elrond et ses fils. Ne m’obligez pas à me dédire et à repartir chez les nôtres dans la honte ! »

L’héritier d’Isildur haussa les sourcils, l’air franchement dubitatif. L’enfant semblait extrêmement déterminée. Il trouvait cependant que la farce allait un peu loin. Comment imaginer que le sage seigneur d’Imladris lui envoie une jeune bécasse à garder - une adolescente, pour le _défendre_ ? Tout cela était décidément bien étrange, et légèrement insultant. Il soupira, agacé. Il perdait son temps.

Il plongea son regard perçant dans celui d’Halbrethil, qui le soutint. « As-tu pris ces lettres et es-tu partie de ton propre chef ? »

Le teint de la jeune fille prit une très jolie nuance de rouge. « Seigneur ! Je ne -

\- Suffit ! Ne me mens pas. »

Le ton d’Aragorn était sans réplique. La jeune fille leva les yeux, au désespoir.

« Je ne vous mens pas. Enfin, je…c’est Halbarad qui aurait dû vous rejoindre. Je l’ai supplié de m’emmener avec lui, mais il a refusé. Je lui ai pris les lettres et ai essayé de m’enfuir, mais j’ai joué de malchance et ai croisé la route des fils d’Elrond qui remontaient le Flot Gris. Ils m’ont ramenée à Fendeval, mais la Dame Gilraen a plaidé ma cause. Le seigneur Elrond et elle se sont longuement entretenus, et il a été convenu que j’irai. »

Le rôdeur leva les yeux au ciel. « Tout cela est merveilleux. On m’envoie donc une roublarde indisciplinée, doublée d’une voleuse, pour me servir d’écuyer. Que vais-je donc faire de toi, Halbrethil ? »

Cette dernière se raidit, écarlate à présent. « J’ai mal agi, seigneur, et je vous prie humblement de m’en excuser. La dernière chose que je souhaite est de vous causer quelque embarras. Mais j’espérais… » son regard se fit lointain l’espace d’un instant. « J’oubliais ! reprit-elle soudain. Pardonnez-moi, Aragorn ! Le plus important m’échappait ! J’ai autre chose à vous remettre. »

Elle fourragea dans sa petite besace, et en sortit un minuscule sachet de velours noir, fermé par un cordon de satin argenté.

« La Dame Arwen m’a prié de vous remettre ceci, en me disant « le jeune Estel doit avoir bien grandi depuis notre rencontre ! J’ai confectionné ceci afin qu’il n’oublie point Fendeval en son absence. Mes pensées l’accompagnent. Veille bien sur lui, petite Adaneth ! »

Le grand Dùnadan fit un geste vif pour s’emparer de l’objet, mais Halbrethil, plus vive encore, retira sa main. Avec une agilité qui frôlait celle d’un elfe, elle se sauva, fit un bond, se suspendit à la branche la plus proche et se rétablit pour finir perchée sur un soliveau.

« Je vois que de tout ce que je vous amène, cette petite chose semble vous importer le plus. Elle est donc à vous, mais il faut me promettre de me prendre à votre service, ô révéré seigneur ! »

Aragorn en resta bouche bée, hésitant entre l’outrage et le rire. Le mépris et la méfiance des autres, il connaissait bien, mais l’insolence d’un membre de sa propre famille était chose nouvelle. L’idée de rabrouer cette petite peste le rebutait, mais s’il devait régner plus tard, il allait lui falloir faire preuve d’autorité. Son regard se durcit et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Pourtant, il avait la désagréable impression que la jeune rôdeuse percevait clairement l’étincelle amusée dans ses yeux.

« Je ne promettrai rien, et je prendrais volontiers ta monture pour te laisser dans ton arbre. Tu viens de me prouver que tu ferais un bien piètre écuyer. Je n’ai guère de temps à consacrer à t’apprendre la discipline. Et à mon retour en Eriador, j’aurais deux mots à échanger avec ton frère et ton père, qui ont, il semblerait, failli à ton éducation. »

La jeune fille se laissa glisser de sa branche et lui tendit le sachet de velours. « Mon père et m’ont frère m’ont appris à chérir et respecter votre nom comme celui d’un meneur bon et juste, non comme d’un petit tyran qui ne souffre aucune contestation et rejette l’amour et le respect qu’on lui porte, pour quelques mots déplacés et un peu d’effronterie. Ceci vous appartient. »

Il prit l’objet, mais hésita. S’était-il montré trop dur ? Halbrethil le fixait, le regard sombre. On aurait dit un chiot qui aurait reçu un coup de pied d’un maître aimé. Elle mit un genou en terre, puis se releva.

« Adieu, Aragorn fils d’Arathorn. Si nos chemins se recroisent, puissiez-vous me donner l’occasion de vous prouver ma valeur. » Elle remonta en selle et donna du pied. Le petit gris pommelé souffla des naseaux avec lassitude, mais repartit au pas vers le Calenardhon. 

Aragorn ouvrit le sachet de velours. Il contenait un petit carré de tissu noir, d’une finesse et d’une douceur infinies, et brodé d’une façon exquise : un rossignol aux ailes déployées parmi des étoiles formées de gemmes minuscules. Ce fut au tour des joues d’Aragorn de se colorer. Ainsi donc, Arwen se souvenait de lui ! Et elle avait pris le temps de lui fabriquer un sublime présent. Une douce joie l’envahit. Il revit la belle dame Elfe, marchant au parmi des bouleaux avec la grâce d’une biche et l’allure altière d’une reine. « Tinùviel ! », l’avait-il appelée, et elle avait ri, et posé ses grands yeux sombres sur lui avec la douceur de qui voit un faon faire ses premiers pas. Elle ne l’avait absolument pas pris au sérieux. Il n’était pas beaucoup plus vieux qu’Halbrethil, à l’époque.

Le Dùnadan leva les yeux et vit le dos de sa cousine qui s’éloignait lentement. Ses épaules tressautaient d’une façon presque imperceptible. Il n’aurait sû dire si cela était dû à un sanglot réprimé, ou à l’allure du destrier.

Il tordit la bouche, ennuyé. Elle avait tout de même fait un bien long chemin. Ses derniers mots lui trottaient dans la tête. Fallait-il refuser cette aide ? Elle paraissait insignifiante, mais était proposée avec enthousiasme et coeur. Et elle avait le temps de s’endurcir et d’apprendre la rigueur des soldats. Il repensa aux yeux rieurs d’Arwen posés sur lui. Avec un long soupir, le rôdeur se hissa sur sa jument baie.

« Minas Tirith se trouve à l’Est. Tu vas dans la mauvaise direction, petite, héla-t-il.

Elle se retourna aussitôt, lui jeta un regard brillant, fit volter son cheval et revint vers lui au petit trot.

« Dois-je en conclure que vous avez changé d’avis ? »

L’espoir dans sa voix fit vaciller quelque chose dans la poitrine de l’héritier d’Isildur. Il rangea tranquillement le tissu brodé dans sa petite aumônière, et plaça celle-ci dans une poche intérieure de son surcot, près du coeur.

« Nous verrons. Pour l’heure, j’ai décidé que je pouvais te laisser faire tes preuves. »

Le regard éperdu d’adoration qu’elle lui jeta lui arracha un vrai sourire.

« Je ne vous ferai pas honte, monseigneur ! assura-t-elle, rayonnante.

\- J’y compte bien. Tu repars à la première incartade. Et ne t’avise pas de voler mes lettres. »

Ils se mirent au petit trot. Les Montagnes Blanches défilaient sur leur droite, étincelantes sous le soleil de plomb. Lorsque la lumière s’adoucit et que la soleil commença enfin à descendre, le Rammas Echor leur barrait l’horizon au lointain.


	2. Retour au Pays

-2-

Le chant des alouettes éveilla Aragorn, qui entrouvrit un oeil. Le ciel était d’un bleu pur, dont la transparence dénotait la proximité des côtes, au-delà des cimes de l’Ered Nimrais qui tremblotaient dans l’air matinal, au Sud. La journée s’annonçait aussi sèche et brûlante que la veille. Il étira ses grands bras nerveux, se redressa, fit craquer sa nuque.

Halbrethil s’affairait sur leur campement. Les deux rôdeurs s’étaient installés à quelques milles du Rammas Echor, dans une combe peu profonde qui longeait la route. La natte et la couverture de la jeune fille étaient déjà soigneusement roulées, les chevaux paissaient tranquillement, pansés de frais, et elle avait disposé un peu de leurs réserves sur une assiette de bois à l’intention de son parent.

« Bon matin, gentil seigneur ! » pépia-t-elle en le voyant, visiblement enchantée d’avoir été autorisée à rester.

« La nuit fut elle bonne ? 

\- Ni plus ni moins qu’une autre », répondit-il avec un bâillement. Il passa négligemment les doigts dans ses cheveux, répugnant à s’extraire des bras de Lòrien. Il avait rêvé d’Arwen. Une rivière de soie noire ornée de perles luisantes se déversait sur lui en une cascade parfumée. Un toussotement vint dissiper les dernières brumes de sa vision.

« J’ai bien dormi quant à moi, merci », fit sèchement sa cousine. 

Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Pardonne-moi. J’ai l’esprit encore engourdi. »

Les traits de la jeune fille s’éclairèrent. « Je plaisantais, seigneur. Servez-vous ! J’ai fait griller ce qu’il restait de pain.»

Complètement réveillé à présent, et alléché par le fumet de lard qui montait du maigre feu, le rôdeur se leva et fit rouler ses épaules. La petite était plus efficace qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Depuis l’aube, elle avait ciré ses bottes, reprisé quelques vêtements, préparé leur petit déjeuner et graissé la sellerie. Il commençait à penser qu’il n’allait pas regretter son choix. Après avoir bu quelques gorgées, il s’alluma une pipe. Ses réserves d’herbe s’amenuisaient, ce qui l’ennuyait fort. Il était difficile, voire impossible, de se procurer de la feuille dans le Sud du continent. Les gens d’ici cultivaient la vigne ou le houblon avec excellence, mais ne connaissaient pas les plaisirs de la fumée.

« Viens voir ici, petite. »

Sa cousine s’exécuta avec diligence. Gratouillant d’une main sa courte barbe, Aragorn la toisa de haut en bas, l’oeil critique.

« Tu m’as dit savoir te battre ?

\- Je me débrouille plutôt bien avec un arc, répondit-elle avec une fierté non dissimulée. Pour ce qui est de l’épée, je ne suis pas la meilleure bretteuse du pays, mais je me défends.

\- Il va falloir savoir attaquer, là où nous allons. Je compte sur toi pour t’entraîner quotidiennement. »

Avec la vivacité d’un renard, il dégaina soudain l’arme qui pendait à son côté. La rôdeuse eut un mouvement de recul, trop lent et insuffisant, mais il n’avait pas cherché à l’atteindre. La lame s’arrêta à un pouce de son menton. 

« Morte. Si tu veux être mon écuyer, tu vas fréquenter plus souvent qu’à ton tour les charmants endroits que sont les champs de bataille, et comme tu le sais, l’Ennemi donnerait cher pour avoir ma tête. Ses espions sont partout ! A partir de maintenant, il s’agit pour toi d’être constamment sur tes gardes. Les orques et les corsaires d’Umbar se serviront d’armes intactes, eux. »

Le regard d’Halbrethil glissa sur la lame qui pointait vers sa mâchoire. Elle avait cru qu’il s’agissait d’une dague, mais réalisa qu’il n’en était rien : la poignée de Mithril ouvragé dans le poing d’Aragorn était celle d’une longue épée à deux mains, dont le fer était brisé à une paume de la garde. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent tout grands.

« Cette épée ! Est-ce…

\- Narsil, évidemment. Elle ne me sert guère, pour l’instant, répondit son Chef avec un soupir imperceptible. En qualité d’écuyer, c’est toi qui devras t’en occuper. Il va sans dire qu’il faudra y prêter une attention et un soin tout particuliers. Et la dissimuler, la plupart du temps. »

« Je la protégerai de ma vie, seigneur Aragorn ! s’écria-t-elle. Elle brillera comme jamais !

\- J’y compte bien. Maintenant, écoute-moi attentivement : dorénavant, ne m’appelle ni Aragorn, ni Estel, pas même lorsque nous serons seuls. Les Rohirrim me nommaient Earnsteorra, ce qui fera très bien l’affaire. Personne - absolument personne - ne doit connaître ma véritable identité à Minas Tirith.»

La rôdeuse hocha la tête d’un air entendu.

« Vous n’êtes donc pas venu revendiquer le trône ?

\- Le temps pour cela est encore loin. Si je me rends au Gondor, c’est pour y vivre, me familiariser avec ses coutumes, ses lois, ses habitants. Une couronne se mérite, et je ne souhaite guère régner en parvenu sur un peuple dont j’ignore tout. »

L’héritier d’Isildur marqua une pause, tirant de petites bouffées nerveuses sur sa longue pipe sculptée. _Il est soucieux_ , comprit soudain sa cousine. La perspective de découvrir la cité de leurs ancêtres était probablement aussi angoissante qu’exaltante pour lui.

« Je vais tenter d’obtenir une audience avec l’Intendant, le seigneur Ecthelion, expliqua-t-il. Cela ne devrait pas poser trop de difficultés. Avant mon départ, le roi Thengel m’a procuré une lettre de recommandation fort élogieuse, ce qui suffirait en temps normal, mais le Gondor est sur ses gardes. Je ne veux pas entendre un seul mot durant cet entretien, à moins qu’une question directe ne te soit posée. Ne mentionne à aucun prix Imladris, ni notre parentèle, ni notre pays d’origine. Suis-je clair ?

\- Tout à fait clair, monseigneur.

\- Bien. Et cesse avec ces « monseigneur », je vais finir par me lasser. Appelle-moi donc Earnsteorra.

\- Un pseudonyme fort long, murmura la jeune fille avec un regard en coin.

\- Eh bien, Earn, dans ce cas.

\- A vos ordres, Earn. »

Il fronça les sourcils, tentant la sévérité, mais un sourire dansait malgré lui sur ses lèvres. Cette mijaurée se promenait en permanence sur le mince fil qui séparait l’insolence du respect - mais elle le faisait avec une certaine adresse, il était bien obligé de le reconnaître.

« Encore une chose, reprit-il. Il va falloir couper ceci. 

« Ceci » désignait la longue tresse d’Halbrethil, qui descendait jusqu’à ses reins.

« Pardon ?! » s’exclama-t-elle, scandalisée. 

Il y eut un autre mouvement éclair, trop rapide pour être contré. Sans vraiment comprendre comment, la plus jeune des deux rôdeurs fut prise au piège. Aragorn dans son dos agrippait la base de sa natte, la forçant à découvrir sa gorge nue, en travers de laquelle reposait maintenant la lame de Narsil.

« Tu es trop peu expérimentée pour donner de telles prises à l’adversaire. Tes cheveux repousseront, ta tête, non.

-Lâchez-moi, » grogna Halbrethil.

Il ouvrit la main et retira son arme. Elle se dégagea vivement, fulminante.

« Je ne t’ai pas fait mal ? » s’enquit-il, feignant l’inquiétude.

Son écuyer fit la moue mais ne répondit pas. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Allons, ne sois pas vexée. » L’air grave soudain, il poursuivit : « Une fois dans l’armée du Gondor, ni toi ni moi ne pourrons faire preuve de vanité. Nous allons devoir obéir aux ordres sans discuter, qu’ils nous paraissent saugrenus ou non. Si tu me trouves dur avec toi, c’est que tu ne comprends pas encore ce qui nous attend. Maintenant, viens. »

S’asseyant en tailleur sur le sol, il tapota l’herbe devant lui pour lui signifier de s’y installer. Elle s’exécuta de mauvais gré, encore boudeuse. Aragorn saisit une courte lame au fil tranchant à sa ceinture, humidifia les boucles brunes de la jeune fille à l’aide de ce qui restait dans son outre, et les sectionna une à une à la base de la nuque. Elle fut patiente et ne pipa mot. Etrange, se dit-il en pensée. L’acte était intime, pour deux personnes qui, la veille, étaient encore des inconnus. Mais il semblait naturel. Après que la dernière mèche fut tombée, il tira de son paquetage un petit peigne d’ivoire ouvragé, qui lui venait de Fendeval, et le tendit à sa suivante. Le long cou de cette dernière, à présent dégagé, révélait son port de tête élégant, héritage indubitable de Nûmenor.

Lorsqu’elle eut démêlé sa désormais courte tignasse, il lui donna un miroir d’argent poli, pas plus grand que la paume d’une main. « Regarde, ça n’est pas si mal, non ? »

La jeune fille examina son reflet, la bouche pincée.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais, » ajouta-t-elle en se caressant l’arrière de la tête, « c’est plutôt agréable de sentir le vent ».

***

Deux heures de petit galop plus tard, les Dùnedain tiraient sur leurs rênes devant la porte Ouest du Rammas Echor. Quatre gardes en armure, à la livrée brodée de l’Arbre Blanc, croisaient leurs hallebardes devant la haute grille de fonte, seule ouverture sur des milles et des milles dans la longue muraille blanche.

« Qui s’en vient du Rohan ? » apostrophèrent-ils.

Aragorn flatta l’encolure de son bai, fumant dans l’air du matin. Il était près de onze heures, et la température déjà difficile à supporter ne cessait d’augmenter. Il eut une pensée pleine de compassion pour les pauvres gardes, engoncés dans leurs hauberts de maille et leurs doublets matelassés. Le noir de leur surcot n’arrangeait sans doute rien.

Lui même, ce matin, s’était vêtu pour faire impression. Il avait sélectionné sa tenue avec Halbrethil, qui s’était prêtée au jeu avec un ravissement non dissimulé. Non qu’il y eut grand choix : ils voyageaient léger. Elle avait peigné ses cheveux sombres, taillé sa barbe de frais, et l’avait revêtu d’un corselet de cuir blond tressé, souple mais résistant, qui surmontait une chemise de lin vert bouteille à haut col, rehaussée aux ourlets d’entrelacs de fil doré. Deux épaulières ornées de destriers galopants, d’airain incrusté de pâte de verre et plaqué de laiton doré, mettaient en valeur l’envergure de ses épaules et révélaient son grade élevé dans l’armée du Riddermark. Une cape de même teinte que la chemise cascadait sur son dos, légère et fluide, allongeant encore sa silhouette élancée. Ses bottes cirées avec soin rutilaient dans le soleil presque à son zénith. L’anneau de Barahir étincelait à son majeur, et l’étoile du Nord projetait ses rayons d’argent sur son col.

Il avait vraiment l’allure d’un prince oublié revenant au pays, songea sa suivante. Elle espérait ne pas en avoir trop fait, mais Earnsteorra, le fringant capitaine, homme de confiance de Thengel du Rohan, ne pouvait pas se permettre de ressembler à un gueux sous le regard acéré de l’Intendant Ecthelion.

Les gardes, en tout cas, semblaient passablement ébahis par l’aspect noble du grand étranger, et non moins par la donzelle en tenue de cavalier qui l’accompagnait. Ils brandirent néanmoins leurs hallebardes à leur approche.

« Au nom du Gondor, répondez ! Qui êtes vous, et quel est le but de votre voyage ?

\- Salut à vous, gardes du Rammas ! déclara Aragorn d’une voix calme et amicale. Chez les seigneurs des chevaux, je suis connu sous le nom d’Earnsteorra. J’arrive des prairies du Calenardhon, où j’ai servi quelques années comme capitaine dans l’armée du roi Thengel. Si cela est possible, je compte en faire autant dans celle de votre pays. Je viens offrir mes services à l’Intendant. Voici la lettre du souverain de la Marche à son attention », ajouta-t-il en leur tendant un rouleau de parchemin.

Le garde le plus proche s’en saisit, puis recula de quelques pas pour l’examiner avec ses compagnons.

« C’est bien là le sceau du Roi de la Marche », concéda-t-il après un moment. « Et la fille ? » fit-il d’un ton bref, pointant le menton vers cette dernière.

« Il s’agit de ma jeune parente. Elle se prénomme…Aiwë, affirma-t-il après une courte hésitation. Elle voyage avec moi comme aide de camp et écuyer. Je réponds d’elle comme de moi-même. »

Les hommes d’arme ouvrirent des yeux ronds et s’entre regardèrent, incrédules. Visiblement, cette dernière affirmation semait le trouble parmi eux. Le soi-disant Earnsteorra prit les devants. « Y a-t-il quelque problème ? »interrogea-t-il, affable.

Halbrethil, en retrait, observait la scène, entre amusement et fascination. Le sourire dont les gratifiait le jeune capitaine était si chaleureux - presque connivent ; son attitude si tranquille et confiante, que les sentinelles se détendirent peu à peu.

« Des messagers auront sans doute annoncé mon arrivée à la citadelle, leur confia-t-il. Selon toute vraisemblance, je suis attendu, à l’heure qu’il est. Me laisserez-vous entrer ? »

Le garde le plus âgé s’avança. « Tout me paraît en ordre, messire, admit-il. Un seigneur aussi courtois, recommandé par les Cavaliers, est le bienvenu ici. Relevez la grille ! » Ajouta-t-il à l’attention de ses subalternes. Aragorn inclina la tête en signe de gratitude, porta deux doigts à son front pour saluer les soldats, et talonna son cheval. Du menton, il indiqua à sa cousine qu’elle devait le suivre, et tous deux franchirent ainsi, sous l’implacable soleil de juillet, la longue muraille du Rammas Echor.

Les champs du Pelennor se déployèrent devant eux. Leurs prairies grasses, bien irriguées malgré la canicule, ondoyaient dans la faible brise qui remontait de la mer lointaine, invisible. L’air vibrait tout entier du chant de milliers de cigales et du bourdonnement d’une multitude d’abeilles affairées. Des troupeaux de boeufs ou de brebis paissaient paisiblement ça et là, et des paysans à la peau tannée travaillaient dans des vergers d’oliviers, entre des champs blonds où mûrissait blé et orge. La grande route de commerce s’étendait au loin, longée de cyprès et de peupliers, surmontée d’un nuage de poussière blanche. Un scintillement à l’horizon, au delà du mur, révélait le large cours de l’Anduin, qui serpentait paresseusement à travers ce pays de cocagne. Encore plus loin que le fleuve s’étendait une brume grisâtre. Les poussières en suspension dans l’air sec cachaient ce jour-là les hautes murailles du Mordor. Les deux rôdeurs du Nord sentirent leur coeur se serrer. Ils avaient la sensation étrange de rentrer après un long exil dans un logis aimé, bien que ni l’un ni l’autre n’eussent foulé auparavant le sol du Pays de la Pierre.

Ils avancèrent au pas et laissèrent leurs poumons s’emplir de la senteur douce de ces terres, où croissaient partout simples et buissons odorants.

_De grands rois sous de hauts mâts,_

_Trois fois trois_

_Qu’ont ils rapporté sur les flots de la mer_

_De leur pays s’abîmant ?_

_Sept étoiles et sept pierres_

_Et un arbre blanc_

La voix claire de sa compagne, qui fredonnait les couplets sus depuis l’enfance, arracha à Aragorn un sourire mélancolique. La beauté et l’abondance du Pelennor au coeur de l’été était presque douloureuse pour eux, habitués aux landes sauvages et aux ruines de l’Arnor défunt. Il reprit la mélodie à mi-voix.

« Ma mère chantait cela, » murmura-t-il lorsque les dernières notes furent égrenées.

« La mienne aussi, répondit sa suivante. Et j’ai maintes fois entonné ces vers avec la dame Gilraen, dans la salle du Feu de Fendeval. Mais trêve de chansonnettes, siffla-t-elle, changeant complètement de ton, m’avez vous baptisée « Moineau » devant ces gardes ? »

Des pattes d’oies rieuses apparurent aux coins des yeux gris du rôdeur.

« _Aiwë_ désigne n’importe quel passereau. Tu pourrais tout aussi bien être Linotte ou Alouette. Et j’ai trouvé qu’avec mon propre sobriquet, nous ferions la paire. Dans la langue des Rohirrim, _Earn_ veut dire « aigle ».

\- Je suis un oiselet et vous êtes un aigle ? Votre humilité est sans égale », susurra Halbrethil, ses dents découvertes par un sourire carnassier.

«Ma chère petite, répliqua-t-il avec morgue, j’ai dû improviser. Aiwë tu seras, et si cela n’est pas assez glorieux à ta convenance, tu es libre de t’en retourner à Bree, où les hommes donnent aux nôtres des surnoms plus flatteurs. »

La jeune fille s’esclaffa de bon coeur.

« Les gens de Bree m’appellent Souricette. A cause des habits gris, je crois.

\- Dis plutôt la taille. Pour une Dùnadaneth, tu es bien menue », observa le rôdeur, narquois. Elle lui jeta un regard courroucé, mais pouffa.

« Ces sentinelles avaient l’air ahuries en me voyant », reprit-elle en passant du coq à l’âne. « J’ai comme l’impression que votre petite séance de coiffure a produit un résultat monstrueux. »

Le rire d’Aragorn monta, clair dans l’air lourd de la matinée qui s’achevait. Il commençait à apprécier la compagnie de la petite soeur d’Halbarad.

« Je t’assure qu’il n’en est rien. En fait, cela te donne du piquant. Tout à fait adéquat pour une petite effrontée telle que toi, qui ne laisse pas un instant de répit à son aîné. Mais ce n’est pas cela qui les a intrigués, Aiwë. Pour notre peuple trop peu nombreux, nécessité fait loi, et l’on ne refuse pas à celles qui le souhaitent de prendre les armes. Pour pister, parcourir les terres sauvages, embusquer et tirer des flèches mortelles depuis les fourrés, il se peut même qu’une Souricette agile et discrète soit plus efficace que n’importe lequel de mes hommes. Mais le Gondor, bien que sous le regard et l’Ombre permanente de l’Ennemi, est encore prospère et densément peuplé. Les armures y sont brillantes, de mailles et de plates, et les armes lourdes, conçues pour la bataille rangée. On considère qu’il ne sied pas à une dame bien née de guerroyer. Ton arc et ton épée les ont surpris bien plus que ton crin raccourci, je puis te le certifier. »

La mâchoire de l’adolescente se décrocha. Elle était outrée.

« Cela signifie-t-il qu’aucune fille ou femme de ce pays ne sait manier lance ou rapière? Si leurs frères et leurs pères tombent, ne pourront-elles défendre leur propre vie ou celles de leurs enfants ? Chez les Cavaliers, armes et armures sont massives itou, et pourtant les demoiselles sont prêtes, si nécessaire, à brandir les unes et revêtir les autres, si d’aventure on a l’imprudence de les menacer.

\- Dans la réalité des foyers, cela est sûrement différent, surtout chez les moins nobles. Je suppose que les filles de la cité et des campagnes apprennent au moins les rudiments du combat, elles qui vivent si près des sombres cimes de l’Ephel Dùath. Mais cela n’est jamais mentionné, et jamais une femme du Gondor n’arborera comme toi un équipement guerrier à la vue de tous.

\- Voilà qui me semble bien étrange, Ar — Earn ! Mais je— »

Elle s’interrompit soudain, le souffle coupé. Le chemin avait fait un coude. Un repli du terrain venait de dévoiler, nichée sous les pentes bleues et les glaciers du Mindolluin, couronné de neiges immaculées malgré la terrible chaleur qui plombait le pays, l’éclatante Tour de Garde. Les murs blancs de ses sept cercles les aveuglaient presque dans la lumière crue.

Aragorn lui-même fut quelques instants à court de mots. La tour d’Ecthelion scintillait sous l’astre du jour, et projetait des feux nacrés qui perçaient leurs coeurs d’exilés. Ses bannières immaculées claquèrent, prises au souffle d’une bourrasque soudaine. Ils firent halte un moment pour contempler la glorieuse cité, dressée telle une reine de pierre parmi les champs dorés du Pelennor.

« Ainsi, me voilà parvenu chez les miens » murmura l’héritier d’Isildur.

Il donna des talons, imité par sa parente, et bientôt, ils avancèrent dans l’ombre fraîche des murs de la cité. Ils parvinrent au seuil de l’immense porte sculptée, et mirent pied à terre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !  
> Merci à Maglor_feanarion pour sa relecture et ses retours ! <3


	3. Chapitre trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn et Halbrethil prennent leurs quartiers à Minas Tirith, mais avant de parvenir à Ecthelion, il leur faudra un peu de patience...

**-3-**

Aragorn avait dit vrai : leur arrivée était attendue, et doublement, puisqu’une estafette, partie du Rammas aussitôt après qu’il l’eussent franchi, avait averti les Gardes de la Porte que deux étrangers souhaiteraient entrer dans la cité aux alentours de midi. On les laissa donc passer sans trop de formalités. Ils commencèrent par abreuver leurs chevaux dans l’une des fontaines qui coulaient sur la place derrière la Porte, et s’assirent sur la margelle sculptée pour prendre quelque repos et se sustenter. Le marbre blanc était frais et lisse, salutaire après leur longue chevauchée sous la canicule.

Le Premier Cercle était agité ce jour là. Tout autour de l’esplanade, de nombreux commerçants avaient installé des étals surmontés de dais colorés. Sous certainsd’entre eux étaient suspendus de gras jambonneaux. D’autres étaient recouverts de poissons luisants, frais, fumés ou salés, pêchés dans les eaux du fleuve ou dans la baie de Belfalas. D’autres encore proposaient herbes et onguents, étoffes et rubans. Certains même exhibaient, dans de minuscules fioles de verre colorées, de curieuses poudres : les très rares épices provenus de Harad ou Rhûn, acquises par quelque téméraire vagabond ayant osé s’aventurer sur les terres litigieuses du Harondor. Partout, on s’interpellait. Les bateleurs hélaient les passants, des accents de musique pleuvaient d’une fenêtre à meneaux, et mille fragrances différentes venaient chatouiller leur nez fins.

« Il y a tant de monde ! » s’écria Halbrethil, les yeux écarquillés.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Dùnadan. La petite n’avait fréquenté que le pays de Bree et la population clairsemée de la Maison d’Elrond. Pour elle, une ville telle que Minas Tirith devait être une expérience fort dépaysante.  
Lui-même, à Edoras, n’avait pas eu l’occasion de voir une telle richesse, une telle diversité de faciès et de démarches. Ses yeux couraient de visage en visage, détaillaient les coutures des vêtements, les rides d’expression, les regards de connivence ou de déception, les gestes grossiers et les enjambées gracieuses.

Son peuple. Ce monde, cette foule, c’était son peuple.

Il aurait voulu tous les connaître, de la maigre fille de cuisine qui puisait de l’eau près d’eux aux riches chalands en bliauds chamarrés qui comparaient les soieries des éventaires, en passant par les fiers gardes en faction près de la porte, vigilants et impassibles - jusqu’aux enfants qui se poursuivaient parmi la cohue en criant. Il aurait voulu les saluer un par un, apprendre leur nom et leur parenté, les étreindre comme des amis, comme des frères et des soeurs. La vague soudaine de joie et d’amour qu’il ressentit pour la presse qui allait et venait, insoucieuse de sa présence, à l’ombre des enseignes forgées et des balustrades de pierre ciselée, le laissa presque étourdi. Il se jura de ne pas quitter cette cité, sa cité, avant d’en avoir parcouru la moindre ruelle, fréquenté la plus petite auberge, foulé le moindre pavé, arpenté de long en large ses arrières-cours comme ses immenses avenues.

Une traction légère mais insistante sur la manche de sa chemise le ramena à la réalité.

« Et maintenant, Earn, que souhaitez-vous faire ? » Aiwë levait sur lui un regard interrogateur. Il se résigna et s’arracha à sa rêverie. La petite avait raison, il fallait penser aux aspects pratiques de leur séjour. Il aurait tout le temps, dans les prochains mois, de faire la connaissance de la Tour de Garde et de ses habitants. Après tout, il comptait s’installer ici pour un moment. Il leur faudrait donc des quartiers.  
« Pour l’instant, nous allons trouver une écurie et y laisser les chevaux. Je voudrais trouver une bonne adresse : Witmondam’a été donnée par Thengel. Je souhaiterais qu’elle soit bien traitée.  
\- Fanuilos m’a portée bravement sur de longues lieues depuis Fendeval, je ne voudrais pas qu’il en fut autrement pour lui !  
\- Nous finirons bien par dénicher quelque chose », présuma Aragorn en se levant. « Dites-moi, jeune homme ». Il posa ce disant sa grande main sur l’épaule d’un garde, vêtu de la livrée à l’Arbre Blanc, qui passait près d’eux. Celui-ci se retourna aussitôt, alerté. Son visage encore juvénile, aux traits réguliers typiques des gens de la capitale, suggérait qu’il avait tout juste passé l’âge d’homme. Comme beaucoup de ses compatriotes, sa chevelure était de jais et ses yeux gris de mer. Ceux-ci coururent de haut en bas sur l’étranger richement vêtu qui l’avait accosté.  
« Que puis-je pour vous, messire ? » demanda-t-il d’une voix hésitante.  
« Mon écuyer et moi-même sommes en quête d’une hostellerie pourvue d’une écurie décente, où nous pourrions passer quelques nuits et laisser nos montures pour aller à nos affaires. Savez-vous où telle chose se pourrait trouver ?  
\- Oh, souffla le jeune homme, l’air soulagé. Eh bien, je suppose que l’Arbre Blanc, dans le deuxième cercle, est un lieu assez convenable, et qui sied à toutes les bourses. Je suis justement en repos pour quelques heures. Si vous le souhaitez, je vous y conduirai.  
\- Une proposition fort aimable que j’accepte avec joie », repartit le rôdeur avec un sourire franc. « On m’appelle Earn », déclara-t-il, une main tendue.  
« Je me prénomme Baranor, fils de Brandir, répondit le garde, retournant le sourire et lui serrant la main. Bienvenue à Minas Tirith ! Venez ! »  
Il se retourna et entreprit de les mener à travers les rues bondées du premier cercle.

« Au cas où cela vous intéresserait, Baranor, mon nom à _moi_ est Aiwë, siffla l’adolescente. Mon maître est discourtois, mais il faut lui pardonner : jamais nous n’avons pu contempler une ville d’une telle splendeuret— Aouh ! » s’écria-t-elle. Ledit maître lui avait administré une petite tape sèche à l’arrière du crâne. Il lui adressa un rictus en coin, mi-féroce, mi hilare.  
« Ma suivante est un petit chat sauvage sans manières, mais il faut lui pardonner », imita-t-il, « jamais elle n’a pu converser avec un garde d’aussi fière allure. Elle essaie donc de faire impression.  
\- Mais ça n’est pas du tout…! » s’indigna la jeune rôdeuse, piquée au vif. Leur guide s’esclaffa.  
« Que venez-vous faire à la Tour de Garde, messire Earn - et vous-même, demoiselleAiwë ? » interrogea-t-il.  
« Eh bien, j’espérais rejoindre votre ordre, Baranor, ou du moins la garnison de Minas Tirith. Je vais profiter de votre présence opportune pour m’enquérir d’une seconde chose : à qui devrais-je m’adresser pour obtenir une audience auprès du seigneur Ecthelion ? J’ai été envoyé à lui par le roi Thengel du Rohan. »  
Les yeux du jeune garde s’agrandirent.  
« Vous êtes donc bien un officier du Riddermark ? J’avais cru le deviner à votre habit…  
\- J’ai servi dans la Cavalerie, répondit Earn. Mais je ne suis pas né au Calenardhon.  
\- Le seigneur Intendant recrute tout homme brave qui souhaite lui prêter son bras, quelle que soit son origine, affirma Baranor. Il vous recevra certainement, surtout si c’est Edoras vous envoie. Nos relations avec les Cavaliers sont très fraternelles, et leur prince héritier Théoden est né au Gondor.  
\- Il parle en effet mieux votre langue que celle de son propre peuple, mon jeune ami. C’est un seigneur très valeureux, désireux de faire ses preuves.  
\- Vous l’avez donc fréquenté ? » l’expression admirative de la sentinelle s’accentua. « Mais j’en oublie de vous répondre, se reprit-il. L’Office du Secrétaire de l’Intendant se trouve en haut du sixième cercle. Elle est ouverte tous les jours sauf le jeudi et vendredi. C’est lui qui décidera si vous pourrez vous entretenir avec notre Seigneur, et à quel moment. Je vous conseille de vous y rendre demain matin dès la première heure, car les requêtes sont nombreuses, et si vous vous y rendiez maintenant, vous pourriez attendre jusqu’au soir pour pouvoir le rencontrer. Vous auriez d’ordinaire besoin de connaître les mots de passe des Portes, mais si vous avez une preuve que le souverain du Rohan vous envoie, je gage qu’on vous laissera aller où bon vous semble. D’après mon père, on pouvait jadis circuler plus librement en cette cité et sur toutes nos terres, mais les temps sont difficiles. L’Ombre grandit à l’Est, et les corsaires d’Umbar ne cessent de harceler nos côtes. »

A mesure qu’ils avançaient, devisant, ils passèrent sous l’arc en plein cintre qui marquait l’entrée du Second Cercle. Sa puissante clef de voûte était ornée du motif de l’Arbre du Roi. Ils parcoururent encore un furlong, suivant leur guide au cours de rues sinueuses, puis Baranor s’arrêta devant une grande bâtisse qui s’élevait sur plusieurs étages. De nombreuses fenêtres en ogive, garnies de culs de bouteille, perçaient sa large façade. Elle s’adossait à l’énorme muraille de l’anneau supérieur, comme les deux longs édifices de plain-pied qui la flanquaient de part et d’autre. L’un d’eux était constitué d’une longue rangée de stalles : des têtes de chevaux en émergeaient à intervalles irréguliers.

Une large porte à deux battants s’ouvrait au centre du bâtiment principal, dont le solide linteau de pierre était gravé du nom de l’établissement et de celui de ses propriétaires. Juste au dessus, un bas relief représentait l’emblème des rois, dont les branches se déployaient sur la façade jusque sous les fenêtres des premiers niveaux. Entre les écuries et l’autre longère, sises en avant par rapport à l’auberge, se trouvait un petit espace ombragé par une treille sur laquelle grimpait une vigne touffue entremêlée de bignone. Trois longues tables de chêne y étaient disposées, recouvertes de nappes brodées. Un certain nombre d’hôtes y étaient attablés, qui buvant, qui paressant, qui plongé dans ses affaires.

« Ma foi, déclara Aragorn, cette auberge ne m’a pas l’air pire qu’une autre - et bien meilleure que bon nombre de celles que j’ai connues. Cette courette à l’ombre appelle mes jambes lasses, et ces pichets ma gorge sèche. Qu’en dis-tu, Aiwë ? »  
La jeune fille releva brusquement la tête, surprise d’être sollicitée.  
« Oh, balbutia-t-elle. Je…ça m’a l’air parfait. Absolument parfait. Je n’ai pas dormi dans un vrai lit depuis au moins…un bon mois. Tout lieu que vous choisirez me conviendra, Earn.  
-Bien, répondit celui-ci, satisfait. C’est donc décidé. Baranor, mon jeune ami, si votre tour de repos n’est pas encore achevé, venez donc vous asseoir avec nous. Vous méritez un verre de vin pour votre prévenance. »

Le jeune soldat ne se fit pas prier. Le Dùnadan fit un signe à la fille de salle qui servait un groupe proche d’eux, et celle-ci, d’un geste, les invita à prendre place sous la treille. Elle disparut dans la grande hôtellerie avec un plateau de verres vides, mais revint bientôt auprès d’eux.  
« Que puis-je faire pour votre service, mes bons hôtes ? » S’enquit-elle d’un ton affable.  
\- Une carafe de vin ne serait pas de refus, demoiselle. Le plus frais possible, je vous prie, commença Aragorn.  
\- Je crois me souvenir, Fimlothil, que les caves de ton maître abritent un tonneau de rouge des coteaux d’Imloth Melui, renchérit Baranor. Une merveille, surtout par temps chaud. »  
\- Ta mémoire est bonne et ton goût sûr, Baranor ! » répliqua la jeune serveuse avec un sourire. « Je vous en ramène une mesure de suite. » Elle s’éclipsa à nouveau. Leur guide la suivit des yeux.  
« Je comprends maintenant mieux ton choix en matière d’hébergement », murmura Earn, coulant vers lui un regard de connivence. « Elle est très jolie. »  
Le teint du garde s’empourpra. « Sa famille vient du Lossarnach, comme la mienne. Je la connais peu, mais à force de fréquenter l’auberge en espérant la croiser, j’ai pu apprécier la qualité du couvert. Vous y serez bien.   
\- Je n’en doute pas une seconde », assura le rôdeur.

Il entreprit de bourrer sa pipe, adressant une moue dépitée à sa blague qui se vidait peu à peu de la feuille de Longoulet précieusement conservée. Ce geste fut accueilli par les regards interloqué de Baranor et concupiscent d’Aiwë.  
« Mon cher et estimé maître, roucoula mielleusement celle-ci, me sera-t-il permis de tirer un peu de votre Fumée ? La Feuille est rare, par ici.  
\- Parce que tu fumes, à ton âge ? » grommela-t-il en battant sa pierre à feu. Le tabac prit. Il tira une profonde bouffée et exhala longuement, les yeux mi-clos, appréciant la détente qui gagnait peu à peu ses membres. Aiwë croisa les bras, boudeuse, sous le regard ahuri de leur guide. Il gloussa. « Mon petit Moineau, mes réserves ne sont pas infinies. Si tu veux de l’Herbe à Pipe, j’ai bien peur qu’il ne te faille en chercher toi-même. A ce qu’on dit, il en pousse, sur les contreforts des Montagnes Blanches. Je doute qu’elle soit de la qualité de celle de notre usage, mais cela devra faire l’affaire.  
-J’ignore tout de sa préparation, avoua-t-elle, dépitée. Mais, en vérité, je ne me suis jamais encore essayée à cet art. Halbarad se promène avec ce bout de bois au bec en permanence, et j’ai fini par me demander ce qu’il y avait là de si agréable.   
\- Pardonnez-moi, interrompit Baranor, mais…que _faites_ -vous, au juste ? »

Les deux nordiques s’entre-regardèrent, avant de s’esclaffer.

« C’est une coutume de notre peuple, expliqua la plus jeune. Enfin, pas _vraiment_ de notre peuple, car ce sont les H-  
\- Les habitants de la région voisine qui ont découvert cette plante », la coupa Earn, « et entrepris les premiers de la sécher pour en inhaler la fumée. C’est une chose plaisante, mais on ne peut guère s’en passer une fois l’habitude prise. »

Il lança un regard appuyé à sa cousine. Si leurs identités et leurs origines devaient demeurer secrètes, il ne serait guère sage de divulguer des indices à tort et à travers. Non qu’il y eut grand risque, en ces lieux, à parler du petit peuple de la Comté, hormis celui de passer pour un illuminé. Mais ils devaient faire preuve de la plus extrême prudence.

Ils passèrent le début d’après-midi à boire et à bavarder avec Baranor, qui leur conta maints récits à propos de la cité, de son histoire et de ses habitants. Le vin était fruité, la compagnie agréable, et ils sentaient tous deux la fatigue du voyage s’évanouir lentement. Mais bientôt, le soldat se leva, leur expliquant à contrecoeur qu’il devait reprendre le service. Il leur assura cependant qu’ils pourraient le retrouver le lendemain, si le coeur leur en disait. Lesdeux Dùnedain acquiescèrent avec chaleur, le remerciant maintes fois pour son aide et sa courtoisie. Une fois le cruchon vide, Aragorn alla s’entretenir avec l’aubergiste afin de réserver leur logis, et Aiwë s’occupa en sifflotant d’installer les chevaux dans leur boxes et de veiller à leur confort. Les clés de la chambre obtenues, ils montèrent y déposer leur bagage.  
L’endroit était simple, mais très bien tenu : une pièce principale aux murs de calcaire blanc passés à la chaux, avec deux lits de bois garnis de draps immaculés, brodés de fleurs et de feuillages. Il y régnait une agréable fraîcheur. Y attenait un réduit où une vasque et une aiguière reposaient sur un petit meuble. Les rayons du soleil se déversaient en flaques verdâtres à travers les culs de bouteilles de trois fenêtres, et en les ouvrant, on pouvait contempler les rues animées du Premier Cercle et au delà, les étendues dorées des champs du Pelennor.  
Satisfaits de leur situation, ils employèrent la fin de leur journée à flâner dans les rues baignées de lumière.

« Tout est si beau, ici. » dit Halbrethil, qui s’était assise sur un muret face à l’Est. Son cousin était accoudé près d’elle. Le soir était venu : le soleil sombrait derrière le Mindolluin. Sa lueur filtrait à travers les mèches courtes de la jeune fille, et lui faisait une auréole mordorée. « J’ai toujours pensé que Fendeval était l’endroit le plus merveilleux qu’il se puisse trouver en Terre du Milieu. Pourtant, cette cité… elle n’a pas la grâce des demeures Elfiques, mais…  
\- C’est notre foyer », murmura Aragorn, très doucement.

Ils regardèrent longtemps la brume vespérale monter du Grand Fleuve dans le crépuscule.

***

« Debout, Moineau ! »

Earn secoua son écuyer sans trop de ménagement. La petite se retourna, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil.

« Il fait noir, Estel ! » Elle bâilla et renfonça la tête dans son édredon.  
« C’est Earn, même au réveil. Lève-toi vite ! Nous devons arriver tôt chez ce Secrétaire. J’avais dans l’idée de t’épargner les formalités et de te laisser explorer à loisir les environs, mais j’ai bien peur que tu ne sois obligée de m’accompagner. Le système administratif du Gondor est complexe, et je ne voudrais pas avoir à effectuer deux fois toutes les démarches nécessaires à notre enrôlement. Allons, debout ! » répéta le Dùnadan.  
Aiwë s’étira comme un chat et se mit sur ses pieds. « Avez-vous besoin d’eau, mon maître ? » demanda-t-elle d’une voix ensommeillée.  
« J’en ai fait quérir par Fimlothil. Va te débarbouiller. Nous irons aux étuves aujourd’hui, si possible. »

La jeune fille grogna son approbation et disparut dans le petit réduit. Un bruit d’éclaboussures ne tarda pas à suivre.  
Aragorn enfila à la hâte un vêtement de drap anthracite, mais revêtit à nouveau le corselet de cuir tressé, la cape et les épaulières rutilantes. Halbrethil les avait astiquées la veille.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvaient sous la treille, attablés devant un petit déjeuner constitué de pain frais, de beurre et de miel, mais aussi d’olives et de fromage de chèvre. Une infusion de menthe et de sauge les réchauffa dans l’air encore frisquet de l’aube. Une nuée rougeâtre colorait l’Est, et les sinistres crêtes des Montagnes de l’Ombre s’y découpaient nettement. Aragorn vit tressaillir les épaules de sa cousine. La fraîcheur matinale ne semblait pas être en cause.

« Il est facile d’oublier dans ces belles allées que seules quelques lieues nous séparent du Pays Obscur, dit-il. Mais la Tour de Garde, si proche du danger, n’en est que plus éclatante, ne crois-tu pas ? »  
La petite rôdeuse leva vers lui un regard troublé. « Si fait, et ses murs sont solides et à l’épreuve du temps. Mais à contempler ainsi les sombres frontières de l’Ennemi, mon coeur se serre pour elle, et pour ceux qui la peuplent.  
\- Si tu as quitté les tiens en rêvant de hauts faits et de gloire, sans réaliser les conséquences véritables, il est encore temps de t’en retourner », lui dit-il avec compassion. « Ce pays, pour regorger de douceur et de beauté, n’en est pas moins en guerre permanente contre l’Ennemi. Comprends-tu ? » Il planta son regard d’acier dans les yeux de sa cousine. Une fois de plus, elle le soutint, presque bravache.  
« Pour la dernière fois : je vous suivrai, iriez-vous au Mordor même. Je ne suis pas une enfant écervelée. Il n’en est point parmi les nôtres.  
\- Ne prononce pas ce nom maudit ici ! » Gronda-t-il, mais il se radoucit vite. Elle avait raison, bien sûr. Sans cesse traqués, les derniers Dùnedain du défunt Arnor n’étaient pas nombreux à connaître l’insouciance du jeune âge. Il se remémora la cavalière qu’il avait embusquée deux jours auparavant. Endurante, douée pour le pistage, déterminée, certes. Mais rien ne la préparait à l’horreur des batailles rangées en terrain découvert, aux charniers, au bourdon omniprésent des râles d’agonie, rythmé par le choc des lames, assourdissant. Et l’odeur… il secoua la tête, répugnant à imaginer la petite prise dans un tel enfer.  
Pourtant, le sang de Nùmenor qui coulait en elle en faisait une guerrière redoutable, il le sentait. Il gageait que ses allures de brindille échevelée révéleraient en combat une constitution nerveuse et solide, mue par une volonté de fer.

Il eut une pensée égoïste, et s’en voulut. Elle était du Nord, de Fendeval : elle savait, seule dans ce pays qui était pourtant le leur, quel était le prénom véritable de l’héritier d’Isildur, son ascendance, son histoire. Le fait d’avoir à ses côtés une présence amie, après les longues années de dissimulation parmi l’ost des Rohirrim, apaisait son coeur ; comme la chope fumante dans ses mains adoucissait l’atmosphère froide des petites heures.

Aragorn soupira. Halbrethil le fixait toujours, inébranlable.  
« Si tu es résolue, concéda-t-il, je n’essaierai plus de te dissuader de rester. Mais sache qu’aucun serment ne t’attache à moi : tu es libre.  
\- Je vous l’ai déjà dit, répliqua-t-elle, c’est ma propre parole qui me tient. Et je ne suis pas fille à me parjurer. »

Les choses en restèrent là. Ils achevèrent leur repas, et prirent le chemin du Sixième Cercle.

***

L’ascension fut longue. A chaque nouveau Cercle, l’horizon s’élargissait, et la plaine en contrebas semblait de plus en plus lointaine à travers les hautes meurtrières qui s’ouvraient parfois dans les murs d’enceinte. A leur arrivée, le soleil venait de poindre entre deux cimes noires, par-delà le Mordor.

L’Office du Secrétaire était une construction imposante. Des sculptures hiératiques, représentant sans doute les hauts personnages du Gondor, s’alignaient sur sa façade, protégée par un mur d’enceinte qui abritait un petit cloître. Au centre de celui-ci chantonnait une fontaine, entourée d’un jardinet où poussaient surtout des simples, hormis quelques clématites qui grimpaient le long des piliers de marbre. Un clerc vêtu de velours noir broché d’argent les reçut et les conduisit à une lourde porte de bois clouté, qui s’ouvrait surune pièce toute en longueur. A l’intérieur attendaient déjà une dizaine de personnes, assises sur des bancs de bois accolés aux murs. Un guichet de bois peint s’étendait sur toute la largeur, dans le fond de la pièce. Trois hommes s’y tenaient, séparés par des cloisons à croisillons, vêtus de la même manière que celui qui les avait accueillis. En face d’eux, des Gondoriens exposaient leurs requêtes. Un page posté près de l’entrée leur distribua un morceau de parchemin marqué d’un numéro, et leur fit signe de s’asseoir.

« Earn », chuchota Aiwë, complètement perdue, « par tous les Valar, _où_ sommes-nous ? Croyez-vous que le Secrétaire soit l’un de ces hommes ?   
\- Certes non, répondit-il d’un air las. Si j’en crois ce billet, nous allons devoir attendre notre tour. Notre numéro est le… »  
Il examina le vélin et soupira.  
« Douze. Tu comprends, maintenant, pourquoi je t’ai fait lever à l’aurore.  
\- Etes-vous entrain de m’expliquer qu’on nous fait patienter pour rencontrer ces laquais ? Où est donc ce Secrétaire ?  
\- Au-delà de cette porte, il semblerait. »

Le Rôdeur désignait une ouverture dans le mur, sur le côté gauche, derrière le comptoir.

« Pourquoi toutes ces simagrées ? »Déplora l’adolescente. « Chez El—euh, au pays, quiconque souhaite s’adresser au seigneur des lieux n’a qu’à venir lui en faire la demande. S’il a du temps, il accordera à qui le veut un moment seul à seul.  
\- Ceux qui nous ont élevés disposent d’infiniment plus de temps que les gens du Gondor, Moineau. Cela leur permet de traiter les choses différemment. Ils sont moins nombreux, et recourent assez peu à leurs chefs, usant de leur propre sagesse pour régler leurs soucis.  
\- Et le Rohan ? J’imagine mal ce genre de…mascarade, à Meduseld ?  
\- Leur système de gouvernement est plus simple, mais si ta question est « n’importe qui peut-il se présenter devant le Roi et obtenir une audience immédiate », j’ai bien peur que tu ne sois déçue de la réponse. Souvent, il faut traiter avec un ou plusieurs conseillers. A moins, bien sûr, de faire partie de l’entourage proche du souverain.  
\- Etait-ce votre cas ?  
\- Plus ou moins. Thengel m’avait accordé une grande confiance, pour un homme arrivé en simple mercenaire. »

Les minutes s’égrenèrent. Aiwë posait des questions sur le monde, il y répondait du mieux qu’il pouvait. Les personnes qui les avaient précédé se succédaient devant le grand comptoir. Certaines passaient la petite porte, d’autres étaient renvoyées, généralement avec un manuscrit en main. Le clerc de la porte d’entrée indiquait parfois une salle différente, à l’opposé du cloître, à l’une d’entre elles. Les trois fonctionnaires semblaient s’occuper eux-mêmes des menues affaires, ou les déléguer à quelqu’autre organisme, et ne soumettre que les doléances les plus sérieuses au Secrétaire. Progressivement, l’office se peupla, et lorsqu’enfin le page de l’entrée appela le numéro douze, les bancs de bois étaient pleins, et de nombreux solliciteurs se tenaient debout, attendant leur tour. La cloche de la première heure n’avait pas encore sonné. Les deux rôdeurs s’avancèrent vers les officines.

« Bon matin, messire, demoiselle. Que puis-je pour vous ? Faites-moi part de votre requête, » émit le clerc d’un ton monocorde.

Aragorn se racla la gorge. Malgré l’air détaché qu’il affichait devant son écuyer, tous ces salamalecs ne le mettaient guère à son aise.  
« Je souhaite intégrer l’armée du Gondor. J’ai -  
\- Le recrutement s’effectue auprès des officiers, dans le corps de garde du Premier Cercle, messire, » le coupa l’homme. « Autre chose ? »  
« Je…cette lettre est rédigée de la main de Thengel Roi lui-même, souverain du Riddermark, » répondit l’ancien capitaine, déstabilisé.« Elle me recommande auprès du Seigneur Ecthelion. J’aurais souhaité le rencontrer. »

Le clerc baissa les yeux sur la missive.

« Puis-je ? » interrogea-t-il. Sans attendre la réponse, il s’en saisit. Il fouilla dans un tiroir du guichet et se munit d’une petite loupe, à l’aide de laquelle il étudia un long moment le cachet de cire verte. Apparemment convaincu, il rendit le rouleau à son vis-à-vis.  
« Veuillez me suivre » leur intima-t-il.

Il ouvrit le portillon ménagé dans le bois du comptoir, et leur indiqua la petite porte espérée. Ils grimpèrent un escalier en colimaçon, au sommet duquel un vestibule donnait sur une ogive sombre. Deux sentinelles la gardaient. Un homme de haute taille, richement vêtu, les croisa en maugréant, l’air courroucé : probablement éconduit par le dignitaire.

« Le Secrétaire va vous recevoir, » déclara leur guide. « Qui dois-je annoncer ?   
\- Earnsteorra, capitaine du Riddermark, » répondit celui-ci. « Et son écuyer, Aiwë », ajouta-t-il après un silence. Elle eut un sourire en coin.

On les fit traverser une antichambre vide, aux sièges beaucoup plus confortables d’aspect que les bancs de bois de la salle au guichet. Le clerc pénétra dans une dernière pièce, énonça leurs noms d’une voix claire, et enfin, ils furent admis.  
Une lumière dorée nimbait toute la pièce, entrant à flots par deux hautes fenêtres à croisillons, surmontées de vitraux colorés, et par une lucarne circulaire. Au centre, trônait un grand meuble de travail en bois clair, aux nombreux tiroirs. Il était couvert de parchemins proprement empilés, d’encriers et de plumes. Penché sur l’une des liasses, le front barré d’un pli soucieux, le Secrétaire les attendait. C’était un homme d’âge mur : ses cheveux grisonnaient, et des taches brunes marquaient déjà la peau mate du dos de ses mains et de son front dégarni. Une lourde chaîne d’argent, seul signe distinctif de sa haute fonction, se détachait sur un habit noir simple, mais d’excellente façon.

« Prenez place », leur dit-il, indiquant d’un geste les deux hauts fauteuils qui faisaient face au large bureau. « Bien, bien, bien…voilà donc le fameux Aigle du Rohan. Ce n’est pas sans curiosité que nous vous attendions, capitaine Earnsteorra. »  
Voilà qui confirmait les hypothèses de ce dernier : Thengel avait prévenu le Gondor de son arrivée. L’homme le jaugea du regard. « Un nom de guerre, n’est-ce pas ? »

Aragorn pinça la bouche. Le vieux renard était matois.

« Peu importe, reprit celui-ci. Vos exploits vous ont précédé. Vous avez des alliés puissants, capitaine. Thengel Roi et Mithrandir, dont nous avons reçu la visite il y a un mois, ne tarissent pas d’éloges sur vous. Ces deux noms sont des garanties, pour qui ne souhaite pas dévoiler le sien. Hélas pour le Gondor ! Les temps sont trop durs pour finasser envers qui a déjà fait ses preuves chez nos alliés. »  
Il se redressa, ajusta sa position, et ses yeux, d’une couleur de miel sombre, passèrent du capitaine à sa suivante, assise avec raideur dans le grand siège. Il haussa un sourcil.  
« En revanche, rien ne nous est parvenu concernant votre jeune…écuyer ?   
\- Aiwë est de ma parentèle, et a effectué un long chemin pour se mettre à mon service. Ne vous laissez pas abuser par son apparence : c’est une jeune personne extrêmement capable. J’ai toute confiance en elle.  
\- Soit, trancha-t-il. Une donzelle pour écuyer. Original, mais peut-être ne faut il en espérer autrement des acolytes du Magicien Gris. » Il remit de l’ordre dans ses feuillets. L’aîné des deux rôdeurs pouvait sentir sa cadette bouillir à son côté.  
« J’espérais une audience avec le seigneur Ecthelion , déclara-t-il d’un ton égal, ignorant la condescendance à peine voilée du bureaucrate.  
\- Bien sûr. Il est disposé à s’entretenir avec vous, et impatient de savoir si le tableau dépeint par ses illustres amis est fidèle à l’original.   
\- Mon désir le plus cher est qu’on me laisse l’occasion de faire mes preuves. »

Aragorn s’impatientait, mais il s’astreignit à demeurer calme : les enjeux de cet entretien était hauts. Le Secrétaire et son maître auraient, ce soir, une longue conversation, à n’en pas douter. Le dignitaire dévisagea son visiteur d’un oeil critique. L’héritier d’Elendil inspira profondément, carra les épaules, et le scruta en retour. Toute menace était absente de son regard, mais quelque chose en lui s’était révélé. Quelle que soit la place du Secrétaire dans la hiérarchie de la cité, il ne prendrait pas part une minute de plus à son petit jeu de pouvoir.

Aiwë glissa un regard vers son cousin. La métamorphose était saisissante : de simple mercenaire proposant son service, il s’était mué en un jeune seigneur au maintien noble et altier, irradiant la bravoure et la sagesse, qui faisait au pays la grâce de se porter à son aide. Le dignitaire parut se tasser face à lui.

« Fort bien, fort bien », lâcha-t-il enfin. Il se saisit d’une page vierge, y inscrivit quelques lignes, sabla l’encre, et imprima son sceau au bas du parchemin. « Remettez ceci aux gardes de la Citadelle. L’Intendant vous recevra demain, à la troisième heure, avec votre suivante. »  
Redevenu simple militaire, son interlocuteur lui dispensa un sourire chaleureux. « Vous avez toute ma gratitude, messire. Adieu, jusqu’à notre prochaine rencontre. »

L’homme inclina brièvement le menton puis, reprenant contenance, les congédia d’un geste vague.Earn se leva et s’inclina profondément. Non sans un soupir de soulagement, sa jeune cousine l’imita.

***

« Magistral ! Quel panache ! Quelle prestance ! Vous n’avez fait qu’une bouchée de ce gratte-papier pompeux, mon maître ! »  
Aragorn arpentait à longues enjambées le chemin qui menait à l’auberge de l’Arbre Blanc, et son écuyer, exultant, caracolait à sa suite.  
« Petite flagorneuse, railla-t-il. J’aurais peut-être dû te laisser parler, après tout. Tu l’aurais convaincu plus vite que moi.  
\- Mais je suis parfaitement sincère ! C’était sublime à voir ! Le bougre est passé de renard à roquet en l’espace d’un instant !  
\- J’aimerais te croire, mais sa petite démonstration de force n’était destinée qu’à nous jauger : l’audience était acquise. Il nous l’a dit lui-même : Ecthelion souhaite nous rencontrer.  
\- _Vous_ rencontrer, rétorqua la jeune fille avec une moue boudeuse. Je ne suis que la petite bête curieuse qui vous accompagne. »

Ralentissant pour lui permettre de rester à sa hauteur, il lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Elle tressaillit, surprise de ce geste affectueux, mais ne se dégagea pas.  
« M’est avis que les chances de leur montrer ce que tu vaux se présenteront bien assez tôt, Moineau. En attendant, tâche de ne pas te laisser affecter par les manières cauteleuses des gens de cour. Si nous atteignons leurs cercles, il faudra louvoyer parmi eux, apprendre leur langage, comprendre leurs codes. »  
Seul un grognement peu convaincu accueillit cette affirmation. Mais, après un moment de silence, elle demanda :  
« Avez-vous dit vrai, tout à l’heure ? »

Il haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

« Lorsque vous disiez avoir toute confiance en moi, » expliqua la jeune rôdeuse.

Il s’arrêta, touché par l’espoir dans la voix de sa cousine. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle avait vraiment l’air très jeune ainsi, ses grands yeux fouillant ceux de son aîné. Avait-il dit vrai ? Il s’étonnait lui-même de la facilité avec laquelle il s’était accoutumé à la présence de cette enfant à son côté. Mais quelque chose dans son caractère - à la fois enjoué et fier, et pourtant candide - rendait leur lien si récent presque évident, comme s’il avait toujours existé. Peut-être était-il simplement heureux, en ces beaux jours d’été où il retrouvait enfin la terre de ses pères, et ainsi bien disposé à cette nouvelle compagnie. Il vint se placer en face d’elle, les mains sur ses épaules, et se pencha pour arriver à sa hauteur.

« Je crois que oui, Aiwënya. C’était la vérité, et si mon esprit ne comprend pas encore pourquoi, mon coeur sait qu’il peut compter sur toi. Et mon coeur a rarement tort. »

Les lèvres de la jeune fille tremblotèrent un court instant, et ses épaules se contractèrent d’une étrange façon, comme si elle avait voulu tendre les bras pour l’étreindre, mais s’était aussitôt ravisée. Il se redressa, retirant ses mains.  
« Je meurs de faim », dit-elle soudain. « Allons-donc voir en bas. J’ai repéré hier des gâteaux à l’anis qui embaumaient toute la place, sur un étalage. J’espère que le marché est encore ouvert aujourd’hui. »

Le rire clair d’Aragorn retentit dans les rues calmes. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Allons manger », approuva-t-il.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! Et un immense merci à mes relecteurs.  
> J'espère que la lecture fut bonne !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn et Halbrethil s'apprêtent à comparaître devant l'Intendant, le seigneur Ecthelion.

**-4-**

Une marche. Une autre, encore une, encore. Devant lui, découpée par le contre-jour, la maigre silhouette de son écuyer qui les dévorait quatre à quatre.

Depuis le lever du soleil, elle était comme un chiot avant sa première chasse, bondissant, gazouillant, l’invitant à grands gestes à la suivre à travers la cité. Lui avait le souffle court, les membres comme alourdis, l’épée à son côté un fardeau soudain insupportable, qui s’alourdissait à mesure qu’il gravissait les degrés.  
Pour la troisième fois, dans ce qui prenait petit à petit la forme d’un rituel, elle l’avait paré de beaux atours, apprêté, diligente et habile - et c’était une bonne chose, car lui-même, ce matin là, se sentait distant, effacé, pataud.

La veille encore, dans l’atmosphère vaporeuse de l’étuve, ou dans l’air bleuté du soir sous la vigne et les trompettes orangées de la bignone, il avait ri de ses propres petits succès ; un peu ivre du vin du Lossarnach, plein d’allégresse d’être au monde, sur ses terres retrouvées, parmi les siens, gonflé d’anticipation à l’idée de rencontrer l’homme qui veillait au grain en l’absence de son suzerain — lui-même. Mais aujourd’hui, l’impatience avait fait place à une émotion douloureuse et étrange : la réalité de sa condition pesait sur lui, ruisselait le long de sa nuque et au bas de ses épaules telle du plomb fondu. Tout était donc vrai : Elendil, Sauron, le Gondor, les Intendants, la guerre, l’attente séculaire d’un retour inespéré, le destin nébuleux des Hommes. Lorsque Elrond lui avait révélé son titre, il avait exulté, jeune sot qu’il était, parce qu’à Fendeval, tout cela semblait être un conte, un jeu, un rôle à emprunter. Ici, dans les cercles concentriques de la cité claire, commençait le combat véritable. Ces dalles de marbres creusées par des milliers d’ascensions l’avaient été par les pieds de ses pères, et lui, Aragorn, Estel, s’engageait à présent à leur suite vers une issue incertaine.

Les mots de son père adoptif résonnaient dans son crâne en un élancement douloureux. « _Soit de t’élever au-dessus de tous tes pères depuis l’époque d’Elendil, soit de sombrer dans les ténèbres avec tout ce qui reste des tiens._ » Il s’arrêta, tremblant, sa main cherchant un appui contre la paroi rocheuse. Au coeur du sombre tunnel qui menait à la Citadelle, la deuxième option paraissait de loin la plus plausible. Les insinuation du Secrétaire lui revinrent, acides. Sa démonstration de force de la veille lui semblait aujourd’hui puérile. Etait-il vraiment de l’étoffe des grands rois ? La tâche n’était-elle pas finalement trop ample, trop ardue ?

« Mon maître ! Hâtez-vous ! Nous sommes presque au sommet ! »

Lointaine, la voix d’Halbrethil cascada, cristalline, le long de la voûte. Son pas léger avalait le grand escalier, se précipitait — _pitta patta pitta pat_ — vers la lueur vague de la sortie. Elle se retourna.  
« Mais qu’attendez-vous, par tous les Valar ? »  
Qu’attendait-il ? Un souffle, un signe ? Il porta la main à sa poitrine. Un petit renflement de tissu vint frôler sa peau, tout près du coeur. Le sourire d’Undòmiel papillonna un instant dans son esprit. Il reprit son escalade.

Le temps s’était couvert, et la cité qui hier encore étincelait, cuite de lumière et de chaleur, semblait à présent dessinée au graphite. Pourtant, lorsqu’il parvint enfin à l’extrémité du boyau obscur, ses yeux mirent quelques instants à s’accoutumer à la luminosité soudaine. Dans un demi-rêve, il tendit aux gardes casqués de mithril son laissez-passer.  
Ses pupilles s’étrécirent, et les contours des environs reprirent leur netteté. Aiwë se tenait à quelques pas devant lui, soudain immobile. Il n’osait pas relever les yeux, pas encore. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

La petite reprenait son souffle et marchait à présent lentement dans la vaste cour, mais les mots semblaient la fuir. Elle leva un bras hésitant, puis le laissa retomber.  
« _Baneth lîn brenia ned guruth lîn, A Nimlothion, aran gelaidh_! », murmura-t-elle, la voix nouée.

Sa propre respiration hachait ses côtes, brûlait sa gorge. Il cabra sa volonté. Son regard s’éleva.

D’abord, il ne vit que des crevasses. Presque des plaies, les lits vides de ruisseaux creusés dans un sol aride. Les fluctuations d’une écorce desséchée, qui pourtant avait abrité une vie débordante ; mais plus rien, désormais, n’affluait du sol. Toutes ces lignes convergeaient, s’élançaient vers le haut, vers l’explosion de la ramure, couronne stérile, squelette. L’Arbre les surplombait, presque semblable à la pierre. En hiver, il aurait pu paraître simplement en sommeil - mais août s’en venait, et nul feuillage n’ornait les branchages du grand être défunt. Halbrethil avait raison, pourtant : il était beau, majestueux encore. Un écho de sa propre splendeur.  
Comme celle de sa cousine, la main de l’héritier d’Isildur se hissa, presque d’elle-même. _Estel_ , appela-t-on. _Envinyatar_ — il se retourna pour réprimander son écuyer, mais les mots venaient de lui-même, du sol, ou de l’Arbre, il n’aurait su dire. Ses doigts se tendirent vers l’écorce, et —

« Messire ! »  
Une voix impérieuse arrêta son geste. L’un des gardes s’était approché d’eux et le toisait d’un air courroucé.  
« Personne n’a la permission de toucher l’Arbre du Roi. Je vous prie de reculer. »  
Aragorn s’exécuta, tentant au mieux de dissimuler le trouble qui l’habitait. Il jeta au grand fût un dernier regard, et porta la main à son front en un révérent salut.  
« Pardonnez-nous », entendit-il Halbrethil expliquer d’une voix sèche, la mâchoire serrée. « C’est une grande merveille que de le contempler. Nous n’avions pas l’intention de vous faire offense. »  
« Il n’y a pas de mal », fit le garde d’un ton bref, mais qui leur signifiait clairement de ne pas traîner là.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin, et pénétrèrent quelques instants plus tard le vaste palais.  
A la vue de l’Arbre, Aragorn avait recouvré quelque calme. Il ne s’expliquait pas très bien ce qui s’était produit dans la cour, mais il s’était senti accueilli — un fils longtemps égaré retrouvant le chemin du foyer. Halbrethil, elle, paraissait bouillir intérieurement.  
« L’impudent ! » pesta-t-elle. « J’aurais pu lui…   
\- Tu n’aurais rien pu du tout, bécasse, il t’aurait fendue en deux en moins de temps qu’il ne t’en aurait fallu pour dire « _E Aran lîn_ ! », ce qui eût du reste été stupide, puisqu’il aurait parfaitement compris, et que je me suis montré clair sur mon intention de celer mon ascendance. Tout le monde ou presque ici parle la langue des Elfes Gris, alors méfie-toi, et ne sois pas trop prompte à défendre mon honneur.  
\- Je préfère Moineau à Bécasse, Earn », protesta-t-elle en baissant le nez, vexée qu’il ait pu lire si clairement ses intentions.  
« Alors réfléchis avant d’agir, sermonna-t-il, et de parler à tort et à travers. Vu ? »

Aiwë n’eût pas le temps de répondre. Il atteignaient l’extrémité de l’allée, et les portes de la salle du Trône s’ouvrirent devant eux. Le Rôdeur sentit à nouveau un noeud douloureux se former entre ses côtes. Entre les deux rangées de piliers, les figures marmoréennes de ses prédécesseurs le fixaient, impérieuses, de leurs yeux d’albâtre. Lentement, l’héritier d’Elendil s’avança. Ses pas résonnaient dans le silence.  
Malgré lui, il dut ralentir à nouveau. Au fond de la somptueuse nef, il y avait une estrade, et sur l’estrade, se tenait ce qui serait peut-être un jour, par miracle, le siège de sa monarchie.  
L’objet était d’une splendeur absolue, ouvragé avec tant de finesse qu’il semblait avoir été réalisé par une dentelière plutôt qu’un tailleur de pierre. Abrité par un immense dais en forme de heaume sculpté, il inspirait la révérence et la ferveur. Les gemmes qui figuraient les floraisons de Nimloth, au mur, luisaient dans le demi-jour, trop belles, trop nobles pour lui, inaccessibles. Il tenta de s’imaginer, trônant en majesté, les sept diamants de la Couronne d’Isildur brillant à son front, le sceptre d’Annûminas à la main. Eût-il été moins troublé, il en aurait presque ri. La chape de métal en fusion s’effondra à nouveau sur ses omoplates, brutale, asphyxiante, et il se sentit vaciller — mais sa main trouva un support, et l’air se remit à circuler dans ses bronches. Il réalisa que ses jointures blanchies agrippaient l’épaule de son écuyer. Elle le regardait d’un air soucieux. Vivement, il retira sa paume. C’est alors qu’une voix grave retentit sur les parois de marbre et d’argent, une voix chaude comme la corde d’une viole de gambe, mais ferme et puissante, qui enveloppait, rassurait.

« Bienvenue, Earnsteorra, capitaine du Riddermark. Je me réjouis que l’heure de notre rencontre soit arrivée. Maints échos me sont parvenus de vos éclats. »

L’homme qui avait parlé se tenait assis sur le siège sombre au pied des marches du trône. Son regard était fier mais doux, son dos droit, malgré l’âge qui commençait à laisser sa marque sur ses traits volontaires. Ses cheveux encore noirs cascadaient sur ses épaules, mais deux longues mèches argentées encadraient son visage, et une ligne blanche séparait par le milieu sa barbe soigneusement taillée. Dans sa main droite, l’orbe doré de la Baguette des Intendants symbolisait son pouvoir.

Aragorn s’inclina très profondément, imité par son écuyer. Lorsqu’il se releva, toute appréhension l’avait quitté. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux, d’un bleu limpide, du seigneur du Gondor, et un sourire chaleureux vint éclairer son visage.  
« Salut à vous, seigneur Ecthelion ! J’ai moi aussi grande joie de vous connaître. Pour m’avoir fait l’honneur de m’accorder votre temps précieux, vous avez ma gratitude ! »  
Le vieux seigneur prit une expression affable.  
« En vérité, la nouvelle de votre arrivée à été un soulagement. Les sermons de Mithrandir n’auraient jamais pris fin, si j’avais refusé de vous recevoir. Et tu dois être l’écuyer qui a tant perturbé mes soldats, je présume ? » s’enquit-il, dévisageant Aiwë.  
Elle se faisait toute petite derrière son cousin, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules.  
« Si fait, monseigneur. C’est bien moi. » répondit-elle, à peine audible.  
« Vous avez été remarqués. Toute la ville ne parle plus que du bel étranger et de la fille à l’épée. »  
« Quoi d’étonnant ? » Interrogea une autre voix, claire et métallique comme le fil d’une lame. « Nos gens ne sont guère habitués à croiser des pucelles armées de pied en cap. Vous m’avez mandé, père ? »  
Un homme émergea des ombres de l’allée Nord. Il était grand, presque aussi grand qu’Aragorn, et ses épaules étaient plus larges. Tout dans son apparence, de sa physionomie athlétique à ses vêtements coupés à la perfection, évoquait l’ordre et la rigueur. Il fixait les deux natifs d’Eriador d’un regard aussi sombre qu’une nuit d’été, sans aménité, mais sans hostilité non plus. Attaché à sa hanche gauche par un baudrier de cuir gravé, pendait un grand cor cerclé d’argent.  
« Ah ! Denethor, » s’exclama le régent. « Il est bon que tu viennes m’assister dans mes audiences matinales. Voici l’homme dont le Pèlerin Gris et le Roi de la Marche me rebattent les oreilles depuis des mois. Il a dans l’idée, ce me semble, de nous prêter son bras. Ai-je bien saisi, capitaine ? »  
« Cela est juste, seigneur, confirma Earn. J’ai commandé la vingt-troisième éoréd sous les ordres du Premier Maréchal pendant près de dix ans. Cependant, les nouvelles préoccupantes venues des littoraux m’ont inquiété, et j’ai réalisé que c’est ici-même que je serai le plus utile. Mon épée est vôtre, seigneur, si vous daignez l’accepter. Voici la missive que Thengel Roi m’a remise à votre intention.   
\- Oui, oui, acquiesça Ecthelion. Elle a dû vous ouvrir bien des portes. Je ne doute pas de son contenu : j’en ai eu entre les mains diverses variations. Nous correspondons régulièrement. Il semble avoir pour vous une estime immense. Dites-moi, Earnsteorra, quelles sont les qualités qui vous valent ce renom ? »

Son sourire était débonnaire, mais ses yeux, à la manière d’un oiseau de proie, scrutaient le jeune militaire, analysant la moindre inflexion, cherchant les failles dans son discours et dans ses gestes.

Aragorn ne se laissa pas démonter. Il soutint le regard inquisiteur.  
« On me dit bon stratège, seigneur. Brave, mais jamais intrépide au point de risquer vainement les vies de mes hommes, car celles-ci me sont plus chères que n’importe quelle gloire personnelle. Les cavaliers de mon éoréd vous diront qu’il n’est pas un d’entre eux qui ne se sacrifierait pour moi, parce qu’ils savent qu’il n’est pas un d’entre eux pour qui je ne donnerais ma propre vie. Je les ai menés sur le Wold, dans l’Estfolde, et jusqu’aux racines des Hithaeglir, et les Dûnlandais, mais surtout les orques, ont appris à redouter le son des fers de nos chevaux. »  
Denethor prit la parole, dubitatif.  
« Je connais bien les armées des Rohirrim, et n’entends rien là qui vous distingue de leurs autres officiers.  
\- Cela est vrai, renchérit son père. Mais l’on m’a dit que vos atouts ne se limitent pas au seul art de la guerre : en presque une décennie, le Roi m’apprend que vous avez oeuvré avec lui à maints projets.  
\- Le rôle premier d’un homme d’armes est de défendre son peuple », avança le jeune guerrier. « Et il doit songer aux manières de faire cela même lorsqu’aucune menace directe ne pèse sur son pays. J’ai participé à la conception et à l’édification de nouvelles fortifications. Il n’est pas un hameau en Rohan qui n’ait désormais fossé ou palissade, ou ne soit préparé à fuir, ou tenir un siège le cas échéant. Cela a rendu le peuple moins sensible aux fréquents pillages des hordes de Dûn ou des orques des montagnes. J’ai également fait office d’enseignant pour les nouvelles recrues. Il était primordial de les aider à penser comme un seul homme, ce qui n’est pas aisé pour un soldat monté. Nous avons travaillé sur des tactiques de groupe, en tentant d’exploiter au mieux l’instinct grégaire des coursiers. Certaines de ces manoeuvres ont été adoptées par le reste de la cavalerie. »

Ecthelion lissa sa barbe, pensif. Denethor les toisait, impassible.

« Une chose m’intrigue, capitaine.» Un pli soucieux barrait le front de l’Intendant. « J’ai souvent questionné Thengel à votre sujet, puisque vous sembliez déterminé à vous rendre au Gondor. Mais il semblait incapable de me répondre sur un point. A l’en croire, vous avez surgi un jour de la trouée du Rohan, accompagné par Mithrandir, et vous êtes très vite montré si valeureux que le poste de capitaine vous fut octroyé, notamment après les terribles incidents du village de Holbarn, sauvé de justesse par votre intervention. Mais vous n’êtes pas de Dûn, ni du Rohan. A vrai dire, si je vous avais croisé parmi la foule de mon propre peuple, je n’aurais pas pensé que vous fussiez étranger, non plus que votre suivante. Je ne puis m’empêcher d’être étonné : il est peu d’endroits dans le monde où un homme peut se voir enseigner l’art du commandement, et pour l’esprit, et pour la constitution.

Aragorn soupira. Il se doutait bien que les choses en arriveraient là, à un moment donné. L’entretien avec le Secrétaire, et la façon dont il avait balayé le problème de son identité floue, avait été bien trop aisé. Il n’avait s’agi que d’un amuse-gueule. Il rassembla sa volonté.

« Monseigneur, je vous prie de croire que je ne désire pas vous manquer de respect. Cependant, je ne peux satisfaire votre curiosité. »  
l’Intendant eût le rictus désabusé de qui s’attendait à telle réponse, mais le regard de son fils se durcit.  
« Si vous ne souhaitiez pas être offensant, c’est un échec, capitaine, » lâcha-t-il.« Trop d’espions tentent de s’immiscer dans les affaires de notre royaume. Croyez-vous vraiment nous abuser par une ruse aussi grossière ? »

A son côté, Halbrethil pâlit. Il perçut du coin de l’oeil ses doigts frémir, mais elle ne serra pas les poings. Bien. Elle apprenait.  
« Mais je ne tente pas d’abuser qui que ce soit, seigneur Denethor, rétorqua-t-il, un sourcil levé. Vous dites la vérité : si me draper ainsi dans le secret était une ruse, elle serait appliquée d’une manière peu subtile. Vous parlez d’espions, et je gage que vous avez eu affaire à nombre d’entre eux. Dites-moi : est-ce là leur usage ? Viennent-ils jusque devant votre seigneur pour lui dire qu’ils ne peuvent révéler leur nom véritable et leurs origines, en espérant qu’on les croira sur parole ? »

Ecthelion ricana dans sa barbe. Les traits de Denethor, eux, s’assombrirent.

« Certes non, capitaine, » concéda le vieux seigneur. « Et je gage qu’ils seraient incapables d’abuser longtemps le Pèlerin Gris lui-même. Je me doutais que vous ne céderiez pas, jeune homme. En revanche, écoutez mes paroles : vous jouez un jeu dangereux, à spéculer ainsi sur la patience et l’urgence dans laquelle se trouvent les puissants de ce monde. Mais soit. Le Gondor a besoin d’audace. Il a surtout besoin de savoir s’adapter, et bien que votre silence ne me satisfasse guère, je vais devoir m’en contenter.   
-Père, interrompit Denethor, vous ne songez pas…  
\- A lui faire confiance ? Mais, mon fils, vois celui qui vient nous prêter allégeance : un jeune officier prometteur, intelligent, fin diplomate — hardi dans ses discours, je te l’accorde — mais aguerri à l’art de la cavalerie, ce qui nous fait défaut, et soutenu par rien moins qu’un roi et un magicien. Pouvons-nous, je te le demande, refuser une telle aide ?  
\- Ce que je vois, mon père, est un individu bravache, qui vient sans honte exiger un haut grade dans notre armée sans pouvoir seulement nous dévoiler son nom. Quant à Mithrandir, que savons-nous de lui, au juste ? Guère plus. Je m’interroge : notre ami de longue date, Curunir, le vanterait-il de la sorte ? Vous demandez mon avis, je vous le donne : il me faut plus que des fanfaronnades et quelques mots d’esprit pour considérer un homme digne du poste de capitaine.   
\- Les recommandations de Thengel, notre allié de toujours, ne sont-elles rien pour toi ?

\- Elles sont précieuses, seigneur. Mais nos armées sont fort différentes dans leur structure et leur fonctionnement. Ce…Earnsteorra a dirigé une éored, grand bien lui fasse. Quel avantage cela lui donnera-t-il pour le combat à pied ? Compte-t-il apprendre en quelques jours les usages spécifiques à nos soldats, nos manoeuvres ? Enfin, lorsque je vois le peu de déférence qu’il montre à votre égard et au mien, je ne puis que songer qu’il est peut-être un grand guerrier, mais certainement un piètre soldat. Il sera de l’espèce de ceux qui croient toujours leur pensée plus subtile que celle de leurs officiers, et n’en font qu’à leur tête, précipitant ainsi la perte de tous ceux qui les suivent. »

Aragorn accusa le coup, ébranlé. Le grand heaume de marbre, au-dessus de l’imposant trône, semblait le juger silencieusement. Aiwë ne bougeait pas d’un cheveu, mais une veine battait un rythme rageursous la peau de son cou. L’héritier d’Elendil inspira profondément. Il lui fallait tenter de redresser la situation.

« Que mes seigneurs ne se méprennent point : je ne prétends pas obtenir un grade équivalent à celui que j’occupais au Rohan. Je conçois que mon refus de vous éclairer sur mes origines vous trouble, aussi ne vous demandé-je pas de m’accorder sur le champ votre confiance. Mais mon seul souhait est de pouvoir vous montrer ce dont je suis capable, afin que vous constatiez de vos yeux ma valeur au combat, et en tiriez vos propres conclusions. Glorieuse et puissante est l’armée de Minas Tirith, et j’aurai de l’orgueil à servir dans ses rangs, dussé-je le faire en tant que simple fantassin. » A ces mots, il mit un genou en terre, détacha de son baudrier l’épée qu’il avait portée au Riddermark, et la présenta à l’Intendant.Celui-ci observa la scène d’un oeil critique. Son regard allait du capitaine à son fils, de son fils à l’écuyer, pour revenir enfin à l’homme agenouillé. Il posa son bâton en travers de son giron et joignit le bout de ses doigts sous son menton, plongé dans une intense réflexion. Halbrethil, ne sachant trop que faire, se tenait droite comme un piquet.

« Vois-tu, Denethor, » commença le régent, « je te comprends, et te sais gré d’appliquer à la lettre mes enseignements dans l’art de gouverner. Mais il te faut penser en dehors des seules frontières de la cité. Le capitaine Earnsteorra du Riddermark — et son étrange compagne — nous sont amenés en ces heures où l’obscurité se lève. Si nous les renvoyons, où iront-ils ? Qui serviront-ils ? Si leurs intentions sont néfastes, nous pourrons plus aisément les découvrir, et donc les déjouer, ici-même. Mais je crois, au fond de mon coeur, que cela ne sera pas nécessaire, et que nous serions fous de ne pas mettre à profit la vaillance de ces deux guerriers. D’où qu’ils viennent, leur terre est lointaine. Pourtant,ils choisissent de se battre en première ligne, malgré les dangersqui ne doivent pas manquer dans leur propre pays. Vaïrë, maîtresse des destins, a déjà tissé la plus grande partie du mien, et mes mains n’ont plus tenu une épée depuis trop longtemps, mais je sais encore reconnaître un meneur d’hommes lorsqu’il s’en trouve un devant moi. »  
L’intendant marqua une pause. Un silence tendu suivit ses paroles, mais il reprit bientôt :  
« Néanmoins, mon fils, j’approuve ta prudence, et ton conseil compte à mes yeux. Aussi en décidé-je de la sorte : Earnsteorra, je vous nomme Lieutenant de l’armée du Gondor. Trente hommes seront placés sous votre commandement. Vous serez affecté à la première compagnie de la garnison de Minas Tirith, celle que dirige mon fils. Il serait dommage de se priver de vos compétences en vous assignant à la piétaille, mais ainsi, vous comprendrez mieux notre ost. Denethor, quant à lui, pourra lui-même juger de vos aptitudes et de votre bonne volonté. Après cela, nous verrons. L’occasion de briller pour vous ne tardera pas à se présenter, j’en ai peur. Umbar a coutume de piller nos récoltes et d’incendier ce dont ils ne peuvent se saisir, et l’époque des moissons approche. »

« Seigneur, » répondit Aragorn, soulagé, « vous êtes sage et généreux, et votre décision me comble. Mais qu’en sera-t-il de mon écuyer ?  
\- Une donzelle n’a rien a faire dans les rangs de nos soldats », trancha sèchement Denethor. « Mais elle pourra assurément se rendre utile ailleurs. Peut-être pourriez-vous en faire une cantinière ? Ou bien l’envoyer aux maisons de guérisons, qui cherchent toujours des jeunes femmes pour prendre soin des blessés et des malades.  
\- M’est-il permis de prendre la parole, mon maître ? » gronda soudainement l’intéressée entre ses dents serrées. La respiration brève, elle tentait à grand-peine de dissimuler l’humiliation qu’elle ressentait. Ce fut Ecthelion qui répondit.

« Parle, mon enfant.  
\- Monseigneur, je n’ai ni l’air noble, ni la haute taille, ni les mailles brillantes de vos gardes. Mais j’ai parcouru descentaines de lieues, seule dans les terres sauvages, pour rejoindre mon parent. Me sera-t-il refusé de combattre à son côté ? Il en va de mon honneur : j’ai prêté serment chez les miens. De grâce, ne me séparez pas de lui ! Je ne vous serai d’aucune utilité comme fille de cuisine.  
\- Considérez-vous les tâches des filles du Gondor comme indignes de vous, étrangère ? Susurra Denethor, doucereux.  
\- Non pas, monseigneur, bien au contraire. Trop souvent leur labeur est il oublié par les guerriers, et toujours omis par les trouvères. Pourtant, quelle armée peut survivre sans être ravitaillée, et combien de soldats rentreraient en vie au pays, si personne n’était là pour guérir leurs blessures et tenir leurs foyers ? Pour ma part, cependant, j’ai grandi dans les armes, et le maniement de l’épée m’est plus familier que celui des aiguilles ou des cuillères à pot. Le seigneur Denethor pourrait être surpris, s’il me voyait aux prises avec des orques. L’histoire des Edain ne nous enseigne-t-elle pas que les femmes, lorsqu’elles choisissent la voie de la guerre, ne sont pas moins valeureuses que les hommes ? Haleth des Haladin ou Morwen Eledhwen eussent-elle été reléguées aux tâches domestiques, votre peuple fut-il devenu si grand ?   
\- Vous êtes versée dans la tradition, pour une fille de votre âge - mais ne vous comparez pas à des figures trop hautes et trop nobles pour vous. Haleth, en vérité ! Vous êtes aussi arrogante que l’homme que vous servez. »  
Le regard d’Aiwë prit la couleur d’un ciel d’orage.  
« Messeigneurs, je puis vous promettre ceci, » dit-elle en détachant bien ses mots. « Si vous me refusez le droit de suivre Earnsteorra à la bataille, rien ne m’empêchera de l’y rejoindre coûte que coûte. Son commandement direct, seul, me fera rester en arrière. S’il me faut changer d’apparence et me faire passer pour un homme, qu’à cela ne tienne ! »  
Des rides rieuses se formèrent au coin des yeux d’Ecthelion, et un léger tressautement de ses épaules trahissait son amusement.  
« Nous n’en arriverons pas à de telles extrémités, demoiselle. Bien que cela soit peu fréquent dans notre royaume, je ne m’oppose pas à ce qu’une femme intègre les rangs de l’ost. Je l’ai dit plus tôt : en cette époque difficile, il nous faut évoluer ou sombrer. Vous ferez partie des lances de messire Earnsteorra. En vérité, je vois en vous du coeur, de la ténacité , et une grande loyauté. Toutes choses qui font un bon élément parmi la soldatesque. »  
Aiwë laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.  
« Noble et magnanime est le seigneur Ecthelion ! » exulta-t-elle, se précipitant devant le vieil homme pour ployer à son tour le genou.

Son cousin était pris de court. Il ne n’était pas vraiment surpris qu’Halbrethil joue les fortes tête, et avait d’abord été embarrassé, mais la voir se défendre bec et ongles et obtenir gain de cause était autrement étonnant. Il l’avait considérée jusque là comme une charge encombrante, puis comme une sorte de page, davantage destiné à lui tenir compagnie que réellement utile, mais voilà qu’elle avait plutôt habilement manoeuvré avec le fils et le père. Il s’était peut-être montré trop prompt dans son jugement.Il secoua la tête. Après tout, lui aussi avait été embobiné de la sorte, le jour de leur rencontre. Sa conviction se renforça : son intuition avait été la bonne, et avec un enseignement adéquat, elle deviendraitpour lui une alliée de poids. Le regard des royales effigies se fit soudain moins pesant. Ils avaient passé la première étape cruciale.  
Ecthelion reprit la parole, s’adressant à lui :  
« Si vous êtes résolu, maître Earnsteorra, il vous faut prêter serment. Vous aussi, jeune fille », ajouta-t-il à l’attention d’Halbrethil.

Aragorn se releva, et présenta à l’horizontale son épée à l’Intendant, qui la posa sur ses genoux. L’ancien capitaine reprit sa génuflexion, plaçant une main sur la poignée. Le vieil homme se mit à énoncer les antiques formules qui liaient un guerrier à son suzerain, et le jeune militaire répéta à sa suite. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard sage et bienveillant de son aîné. La lueur de compassion et de sagacité qui y dansait lui rappela Gandalf, et il sut dès cet instant qu’il mourrait pour le service de cet homme, si tel était le destin qui lui était imposé.

« Je jure ici fidélité et allégeance au Gondor, et au Seigneur et Intendant du royaume, de parler et de me taire, d’agir et de laisser faire, de venir et d’aller, dans le besoin ou l’abondance, la paix ou la guerre, dans la vie comme dans la mort, et ce, dès la présente heure, jusqu’à ce que mon seigneur me libère, ou que la mort me prenne, ou que le monde expire. Telle est ma parole, à moi, Earnsteorra.  
\- Et je l’entends, moi, Ecthelion, fils de Turgon, Seigneur du Gondor, Intendant du Grand Roi ; et je ne l’oublierai pas, comme je ne manquerai pas de récompenser ce qui est donné : la fidélité par l’amour, la valeur par l’honneur, le parjure par la vengeance. »  
Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire, le plus âgé remit son épée à son nouveau vassal, et Aragorn se releva.

Aiwë jura à son tour avec ferveur, entièrement dévouée au régent, maintenant qu’il avait accédé à sa requête. Denethor assista à la scène les bras croisés, la mine sévère.

***

Quelques heures plus tard, ils trempaient tous deux dans l’eau agréablement brûlante des étuves du deuxième cercle. Ils s’y étaient rendus la veille, mais la matinée avait été si éprouvante qu’ils avaient ressenti le besoin de se délasser à nouveau. La nuque d’Aragorn reposait sur un pilier du bassin, ses coudes s’appuyaient sur la margelle de pierre. Ses yeux étaient clos, mais malgré son apparente sérénité, les événements des derniers jours ne cessaient de jouer derrière ses paupières. A l’autre extrémité du bassin, Halbrethil avait ramené ses genoux contre son torse et les étreignait de ses bras pâles, le regard vague. L’eau lui arrivait jusqu’au menton. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent silencieux, savourant la tranquillité du lieu et la chaleur du bain.  
« Et maintenant ? »  
Aragorn ouvrit un oeil. La petite le regardait, inquisitrice.  
« Eh bien, quoi, maintenant ? Maintenant, nous attendons sagement qu’on nous ordonne de faire quelque chose, et nous obéissons. »  
La jeune fille eut l’air désappointé.  
« C’est tout ? Je veux dire…êtes-vous satisfait de la façon dont les choses se sont déroulées ? »  
Aragorn se frotta les yeux d’une main. Il était épuisé.  
« Je le crois », répondit-il. « Pensais-tu donc qu’on allait me nommer général en chef ? Nous avons eu de la chance de ne pas être jetés dehors. Cet Intendant est un homme subtil.   
\- Oh, il est merveilleux ! Je suis heureuse que le royaume, en l’absence du roi, soit entre de bonnes mains. » Approuva-t-elle.  
Elle se laissa glisser dans l’onde, la laissant affleurer juste au bord de ses paupières inférieures. Un chapelet de bulles s’échappa de son nez. Puis, soudain, elle se redressa, éclaboussant tout autour d’elle.  
« Son fils n’a pas l’air très réjoui par notre enrôlement. »  
Aragorn répondit par un grognement.  
« Pour tout te dire, je pense qu’il jouait un rôle difficile. Il apprend la fonction de régent, et son père le pousse probablement à faire preuve d’autorité et à se montrer ferme. Ainsi, ils forment un duo complémentaire : le vieux seigneur sage et débonnaire, et son fils intraitable. C’est ingénieux, et efficace. Mais dis-moi, Moineau, si tu avais été à sa place, aurais-tu accueilli à bras ouverts deux inconnus incapables de te fournir le moindre renseignement sur leur passé ? »  
Les sourcils de l’adolescente se joignirent sur son front. Elle s’enferma un instant dans une réflexion profonde.   
« Probablement pas. Mais tout de même, vos liens avec Mithrandir…  
\- Tous ne le portent pas dans leur coeur. Ses façons ombrageuses et son imprévisibilité ne sont pas du goût de certains. »

Aragorn ajusta sa position. Il ressentait une démangeaison au milieu des omoplates, et tenta en vain de se contorsionner pour l’atteindre.  
« Tournez-vous », lui intima sa parente. Il s’exécuta. Saisissant l’une des éponges gorgées de savon laissées à disposition des baigneurs, elle se mit à lui frictionner l’échine avec vigueur. Il ne put réprimer un soupir d’aise. Ses petits doigts grattaient exactement l’endroit irrité. Plus il passait de temps en sa compagnie, et plus il se demandait comment il avait pu vivre sans les services d’un écuyer.  
« Je suis content de toi », déclara-t-il. « Tu as agi avec témérité ce matin, mais tu t’en es tirée avec adresse. Et les efforts que tu as fait pour maîtriser ta colère ne m’ont pas échappé. »

Les doigts d’Halbrethil s’immobilisèrent.  
« J’ai eu peur de vous déplaire, avoua-t-elle d’une petite voix. Mais la perspective d’avoir fait tout ce chemin pour éplucher des légumes ou changer des pansements me paraissait plus terrible encore. »  
Il s’esclaffa. Elle se remit à lui frotter le dos.

« Comment supportez-vous tout cela ? »  
La question resta un moment en suspens. Les mouvements de l’éponge faisaient doucement bruire l’eau. Nul autre son ne troublait la chaude atmosphère.   
« Eh bien, ça n’est pas trop désagréable — personne n’est là pour me gratter le dos, d’habitude ».  
Aiwë pouffa, et lui administra une bourrade avec son éponge.  
« Vous savez bien ce que j’entends. Etre traité comme un étranger, un mercenaire. Devoir quémander un poste dans l’armée. Etre rabroué pour avoir approché l’Arbre… »  
Un profond soupir souleva la poitrine du fils d’Arathorn.  
« Mais je _suis_ un étranger, Aiwincë, et ces gens ne me doivent rien. Qu’ai-je fait pour mériter leur respect ? Une haute naissance ne suffit pas pour faire d’un homme un grand seigneur. La dévotion ne saurait s’exiger : elle se gagne et se mérite. »  
Avec un grognement satisfait, il inclina la tête. Elle promenait l’éponge juste à la jonction de sa nuque et de la base de son crâne, et il avait l’impression d’être l’un des chats de la salle du feu de Fendeval, qui ronronnaient tout le jour, flattés par les mains gracieuses des elfes.  
« Par ailleurs, même chez celui qui m’a élevé, j’ai toujours été un étranger, y compris pour moi-même. Ce n’est qu’à mes vingt ans que j’ai su mon nom véritable. Par certains côtés, j’apprends encore à me connaître. La méfiance de Denethor n’est donc pas un très grand affront, car elle est moins venimeuse que mes propres doutes. »

D’un coup, il ouvrit les yeux.

« Mais écoute-moi te faire des confidences, petite roublarde ! Tu m’engourdis complètement les sens, avec tes cajoleries. » D’une pichenette, il l’éclaboussa. Elle protesta avec un cri indigné qui se mua vite enrire. Il se retourna, un sourire en coin sous sa moustache perlée d’eau. « Je commence à comprendre comment tu as convaincu ma mère et notre bienfaiteur de te laisser aller. Tu t’immisces dans les volontés de ceux que tu fréquentes comme un vent coulis par un carreau cassé. »  
Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais un rictus satisfait lui barrait le visage. « Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, » prétendit-elle enfin. « Penchez la tête, maintenant. Il faut vous laver les cheveux. »

Il se laissa faire obligeamment.

* * *

_\- A suivre ! -_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !  
> Merci également à Maglor pour ses retours :)  
> N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous avez aimé ou si vous avez des questions ou des observations. A bientôt !


	5. Chapitre cinq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn, toujours sous le nom d'Earnsteorra, découvre ses nouveaux quartiers en tant que lieutenant, et rencontre ses camarades officiers.

-5-

Le beau temps était de retour. Un violent orage avait éclaté pendant la nuit, et une pluie diluvienne avait tambouriné au carreau jusqu’aux petites heures. Le matin suivant, des reflets humides luisaient, nets, sur chaque parapet, chaque dôme, et une brise fraîche venue de la mer chassait les derniers nuages. En descendant à la salle commune de l’auberge pour y manger un morceau, Aragorn croisa Baranor, en grande conversation avec Fimlothil, la jolie serveuse.

« Messire Earnsteorra ! » héla le soldat d’un ton joyeux. « Le bonjour ! J’ai eu vent du succès de votre entreprise. Est-il vrai que la compagnie du seigneur Denethor compte un nouveau lieutenant parmi ses rangs ?  
\- Les nouvelles vont vite, assurément » confirma Aragorn, s’installant à table. « On vous a dit vrai. Mon écuyer est déjà parti devant avec les chevaux, qui seront installés avec ceux des autres officiers. Je vous dois la rapidité avec laquelle tout ceci fut effectué : il me faut vous remercier une fois de plus pour vos excellents conseils, tant en matière d’hostellerie qu’en ce qui concerne les lois et les formalités de cette aimable cité.  
\- Je suis heureux d’avoir pu vous aider à trouver l’un et à comprendre les autres. Mais je suis surpris : un capitaine d’éored tel que vous aurait pu se voir nommer à la tête d’une compagnie. Le seigneur Ecthelion ne vous a-t-il pas jugé à la hauteur d’un tel poste ? »  
Des corbeilles d’osier, pleines de petits pains frais, étaient disposées sur la longue table. Le rôdeur se saisit de l’un d’eux et le rompit pensivement. Tout en y étalant un peu de beurre, il répondit :  
« Il est difficile de deviner sa pensée. Mais son fils ne dispense pas son estime à la régalade, et souhaite avant de m’accorder les honneurs d’un grade élevé me voir me distinguer au combat. »  
Baranor hocha la tête, guère surpris.  
« On le dit intransigeant et ombrageux. Mais sa sagesse est grande, et tout ce qu’il accomplit, il le fait par amour du Gondor. Beaucoup, dans la cité, le disent aussi noble d’esprit que les rois d’antan. »  
Le natif d’Eriador ne répondit pas, se contentant de mastiquer sa tartine d’un air songeur.  
« Quoiqu’il en soit, reprit Baranor, je suis heureux de vous compter parmi nous ! Il me tarde d’ouïr vos futures prouesses. Mais si le temps vous semble long pendant les permissions, vous pourrez toujours me retrouver ici. Emmenez Aiwë avec vous ! Nous boirons ensemble, et vous me rendrez compte de vos progrès dans l’armée.  
\- Je n’y manquerai pas, mon ami. »

Après avoir payé l’aubergiste et fait ses adieux à Fimlothil et Baranor, le Dùnadan s’engagea dans les allées pavées du Second Cercle. Les quartiers des sous-officiers se trouvaient de l’autre côté de la ville, sur le versant Sud de la colline, où ils surplombaient les grandes casernes du Premier Cercle.  
Au sortir de son audience avec l’Intendant, un énième clerc lui avait remis une liasse de documents. Tous concernaient divers aspects de son intégration dans l’armée et la marche à suivre pour qu’elle soit effective. Il lui faudrait passer à l’inventaire avec sa cousine pour obtenir des uniformes, signer des registres, trouver leurs chambres. Un mois de formation intensive l’attendait avant de pouvoir véritablement prendre ses fonctions de lieutenant.  
Il n’était plus très loin de sa destination quand il fut interpellé par une voix enjouée dans son dos. Aiwë, rayonnante mais haletante, remontait la légère pente qui menait aux logements des militaires. Elle portait en travers de ses épaules les lourdes fontes de sa propre selle et de celle de son cousin. Parvenue à sa hauteur, elle s’arrêta momentanément, courbée en deux, les mains posées sur ses cuisses, pour reprendre son souffle.  
« Les bêtes sont installées, mon maître », dit-elle, les mots hachés par sa respiration brève. « Elles seront bien soignées, j’y ai veillé.  
\- Parfait, répondit-il, posant une main sur son épaule. Allons découvrir nos nouveaux logements. »

Ils passèrent deux tourelles qui marquaient l’entrée des baraquements, reliées par une arche crénelée sur laquelle étaient postés plusieurs soldats armés de lances. Ils n’avaient pas parcouru plus de quelques yards dans l’allée qui continuait de s’élever que le son d’une conversation parvint à leurs oreilles.  
« Mais c’est vrai qu’il est beau ! » s’extasiait une voix mélodieuse. « Regarde, on le dirait sorti d’un conte.  
\- Pour ça, je te laisse juge, Alph », répliqua un second timbre, riche et plus grave, qui prononçait le Commun avec un accent chantant. « On verra comment il s’en sort à l’entraînement. Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette drôlesse avec lui ?  
\- Tu n’as pas encore entendu parler d’elle ? » reprit la première voix, « As-tu passé la journée d’hier à cuver ? Elle le suit partout. Apparemment, c’est son écuyer.  
\- Cette fillette ?  
\- Mais oui ! Et pourquoi pas ? Quelqu’un t’a bien fait lieutenant, toi.  
\- J’ai l’air d’une pucelle, peut-être ? »  
Un rire clair comme une pluie de printemps retentit dans l'air matinal.  
« Certes non, cher Tharamund. »

Les deux causeurs se tenaient au sommet de la pente, campés au milieu de la voie. Le plus grand, svelte et élancé, le teint clair, les observait d’un oeil curieux, une longue main posée sur sa hanche. Le deuxième, plus râblé et la peau hâlée, croisait les bras sur sa large poitrine. Tous deux étaient vêtus d’un uniforme proche de celui de Baranor — à la différence qu’un motif gravé courait à la base de leurs heaumes, ainsi que deux fines lignes d’argent sur les ourlets de leurs surcots.  
« Bienvenue, lieutenant Earnsteorra ! »s’écria à leur encontre l’homme mince. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent près de lui, il se fendit d’un large sourire et offrit sa main au rôdeur. « Nous sommes vos futurs frères d’armes et lieutenants de la première compagnie. Je me nomme Alphahad, fils d’Androth, et mon compagnon que voici répond au nom de Tharamund.  
\- ‘Chanté, fit celui-ci d’un ton bref.  
\- Messires, c’est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance », déclara Aragorn en inclinant poliment le menton. Il était sincère : l’attitude enjouée du premier lieutenant le mettait en confiance. Quant à son compagnon, il semblait plus renfermé, mais son aspect sévère lui rappelait les Dùnedain du Nord, réfléchis et silencieux.  
« Un plaisir partagé, répondit Alphahad. Le seigneur Denethor nous a chargés de vous accueillir, aussi nous ferons vous visiter l’endroit. Nous vous montrerons votre chambre, et vous accompagnerons au dispensaire quand vous serez installés, pour y trouver des uniformes. J’espère qu’il y en aura un à votre taille, jeune fille. Vous devez être Aiwë ?  
\- C’est bien moi, mon lieutenant.  
\- Ah ! Vous adoptez déjà les manières des soldats, ce qui est bel et bon, mais pour l’instant, je vous autorise à m’appeler Alphahad. Suivez-moi, je vous prie ! »

Il pivota gracieusement sur ses talons et se mit à arpenter la place d’armes d’un pas léger, imité par son acolyte.  
« Nous superviserons votre formation », expliqua Alphahad tout en cheminant. « Vous remplacerez le lieutenant Mitheneb, qui vient d’être mis à la retraite. Une hache d’Umbar lui a emporté la jambe, le pauvre vieux. Sa division a été décimée par la dernière attaque des pirates. Vous aurez probablement une majorité de nouvelles recrues, et votre mise à niveau nous laissera le temps de reconstituer les rangs. Les autres sont pour la plupart de vieux durs à cuire. Je n’aimerais pas me coltiner ce lot là, mais avec votre expérience au Riddermark, cela ne devrait guère vous poser de problème. »  
Aragorn écoutait en silence, tentant de rester à la hauteur de son volubile camarade, qui lui décrivait la structure hiérarchique de l’armée du Gondor. Tharamund, lui, carrait ses larges épaules et serrait les mâchoires. Halbrethil trottinait derrière eux sans mot dire.  
Denethor voulait de toute évidence mettre son nouveau subalterne à l’épreuve, en lui assignant simultanément la formation de très jeunes soldats et en le heurtant à l’expérience de vétérans, soustraits à l’autorité d’un supérieur respecté. La perspective de devoir commander trente hommes à pieds, pourtant, ne lui paraissait pas insurmontable, après avoir eu sous ses ordres cent vingt cavaliers. Néanmoins, Aragorn était curieux de découvrir plus avant le fonctionnement de l’infanterie du Gondor, et la hâte de commencer ses classes d’officier grandissait en lui, au fur et à mesure des explications d’Alphahad.

Tous quatre gravirent un escalier et parvinrent à un terrassement sur lequel avaient été construit un bâtiment carré qui s’élevait sur deux niveaux. De profondes fenêtres grillagées jalonnaient ses côtés, et des soupiraux perçaient ses murs au ras du sol. Un imposant portail de fer forgé en marquait l’entrée sur la façade Est. Alphahad fit halte devant les gardes en faction devant chaque battant, prononça un mot de passe, et s’effaça pour les laisser entrer lorsque les soldats ouvrirent les battants.  
Ils s’engagèrent sur quelques pas dans un tunnel qui donnait sur une cour intérieure. Un certain nombre d’équipements s’y trouvaient — mannequins, cibles, et autres artefacts, tous destinés à l’entraînement des officiers.

« Bienvenue dans vos quartiers, lieutenant », dit simplement Alphahad, avant de poursuivre jusqu’à une porte, à leur droite.

Il régnait dans le baraquement une pénombre atténuée seulement par les rais de lumière blanchâtre qui filtraient par les petites fenêtres. L’officier aux yeux clairs les fit passer à travers plusieurs pièces, leur indiquant l’emplacement du réfectoire, des dépenses et de la salle d’armes, toutes situées au premier niveau de la bâtisse. Le sous-sol était réservé aux cuisines, aux réserves, aux bains et aux latrines. Puis, ils montèrent les marches d’un escalier en spirale et parvinrent au second étage.  
Celui-ci était plus lumineux, les ouvertures étant plus larges. Elles donnaient toutes sur la cour intérieure. Le long du mur opposé, de nombreuses portes s’alignaient, toutes peintes d’un numéro. A la huitième, leur guide fit halte. Il décrocha un trousseau de sa ceinture et le remit à Aragorn.

« La grande clé de fer ouvre l’entrée principale. Celle-ci, » dit-il en désignant une clé plus petite, faite d’un alliage léger, « vous donne accès à votre chambre. Quant à vous, demoiselle, » reprit-il en se tournant vers Halbrethil, « vous nous donnez du fil à retordre. En tant que simple soldat, vous devriez loger avec votre escouade dans les casernes du premier cercle. Mais ce sont de vastes dortoirs où il est difficile d’avoir son intimité, et d’aucuns estiment qu’il n’est pas convenable pour une jeune fille de coucher dans la même pièce que neuf hommes. Aussi a-t-on décidé de vous laisser le choix : vous pouvez demeurer ici en tant qu’aide de camp du lieutenant Earnsteorra, et l’on vous ménagera un lit de camp dans sa cellule, ou bien aller vivre avec vos compagnons d’armes, et vous accommoder comme vous le pourrez de leur présence. »  
La jeune rôdeuse pinça la bouche, réfléchissant à toute allure. Encore une fois, on les mettait à l’épreuve sous l’apparence du badinage. Elle glissa un regard vers son maître, qui haussa une épaule, comme pour lui dire de se débrouiller seule. Elle ne souhaitait pas offenser les moeurs de la bonne société de Minas Tirith, mais il était évident que son installation chez les officiers passerait pour un traitement de faveur, non seulement à son égard, mais surtout à celui d’Aragorn. Les autres lieutenants ne manqueraient pas de s’interroger sur les raisons qui poussaient leurs supérieurs à autoriser la présence de sa suivante à ses côtés. Certains pourraient y voir une injustice. Et le fils de l’Intendant jugerait sans doute que, par présomption, ils pensaient tous deux mériter qu’on les traitât différemment. Elle se gratouilla la nuque, indécise, puis se résolut enfin.  
« Ma présence au sein des casernes pourrait être considérée comme inconvenante si elles étaient garnies de brutes sans vergogne », affirma-t-elle, « mais les fantassins de la Première Compagnie, j’en suis sûre, sont des hommes de bien qui s’accoutumeront sans mal à ma personne, et agiront avec moi comme il sied. Je ne souhaite pas être traitée différemment du reste de l’armée. J’ai hier prêté serment au seigneur Ecthelion, et avant d’être fille, je suis désormais un soldat du Gondor. J’irai donc loger avec mes camarades.   
\- A la bonne heure », approuva le lieutenant. « Je suis sûr que vous y serez bien. »  
Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête à cette déclaration, le visage fendu d’un large sourire.  
Son aîné lui lança un regard entendu. La petite venait une fois de plus de prouver sa vivacité d’esprit. Il ne savait si elle devait sa sagacité aux enseignements d’Halbarad, d’Elrond ou de sa mère à lui — probablement un savant mélange des trois — toujours est-il qu’elle avait habilement placé la responsabilité sur les hommes qui l’entoureraient : il en irait de leur honneur de la bien traiter. Elle assurait d’un coup sa sécurité et leur acceptation par le reste du corps d’arme. S’il l’avait pu, il aurait salué ce petit tour de force d’une bourrade amicale, mais l’heure n’était pas aux démonstrations. Du reste, il n’était pas mécontent de pouvoir retrouver une chambre qui soit la sienne propre. Il aimait la compagnie, mais était accoutumé à voyager sans personne, dans de vastes landes dépeuplées, et souvent, il ressentait un besoin de solitude. Il fit jouer la petite clef dans la serrure, et pénétra dans ce qui serait désormais sa demeure.  
Il s’agissait d’une cellule carrée, toute simple, aux dimensions modestes. La seule ouverture était une fenêtre barrée de fer, taillée en entonnoir dans un mur qui pouvait bien faire trois pieds d’épaisseur, et qui donnait au Sud. On pouvait s’asseoir sur son large rebord de pierre et apercevoir, en contrebas, la plaine, et les douces pentes boisées de vergers qui menaient au cours de l’Anduin. Un lit simple, une table et une chaise constituaient tout le mobilier, mais une niche était ménagée dans le mur Ouest, au dessus du lit, et garnie d’étagères. Aiwë y installa les maigres possessions de son maître, et ils poursuivirent leur visite des lieux.

Tout en les menant au dispensaire, Alphahad les entretint de diverses matières, qui concernaient principalement l’infanterie. Tharamund ponctuait de temps en temps ses discours par une approbation brève, ou précisait un point, mais persistait autrement à se montrer peu loquace.  
« Mais je cause, je cause, » dit soudain leur guide, « et j’oublie la courtoisie qui devrait toujours être celle d’un soldat de la Tour de Garde. Dites-m’en plus sur vous-même, cher camarade. Vous arrivez du Rohan, mais on voit bien à vos traits que vous n’êtes pas natifs de cette région, vous et la demoiselle qui vous accompagne. Seriez-vous de Dûn ? »  
Aragorn se passa la main dans les cheveux, mal à l’aise. « De plus loin encore, » marmonna-t-il avec un geste vague. « La région qui m’a vu grandir est sans renom depuis de longues années, et peu habitée. Je doute que vous la connaissiez, même si je vous en dévoilais le nom. En outre, il y a si longtemps que je n’y suis retourné que je n’en garde qu’un souvenir imprécis. Mais vous, Alphahad, ne ressemblez pas tout à fait non plus aux gens de la cité : je gage que vous naquîtes ailleurs. »  
L’intéressé fit peser sur lui un regard étrange, peu enclin à se satisfaire d’explications aussi expéditives, et prit une inspiration pour répliquer quelque chose, mais il sembla se raviser aussitôt, et son visage s’éclaira.  
« Vous devinez juste, Earnsteorra. J’ai grandi à Dol Amroth sur la côte, dans le château du prince Adrahil avec qui je suis en lointaine parenté. Vous aurez perçu la semblance des nôtres avec les Belles Gens, dont on dit que le sang coule dans nos veines, mêlé à celui des Edain. Troisième de ma fratrie, il fut convenu de m’envoyer ici grossir les rangs de l’armée. Si le sort le permet, j’espère un jour pouvoir vous montrer ma demeure ! Belles sont les tours nacrées du castel aux cygnes, d’argent sur l’azur de la mer, à l’image de nos armoiries ! »  
A la mention de l’océan, le visage fin du lieutenant fut empreint de nostalgie, et son babil se tut un moment. Aragorn saisit l’occasion et, parant ses traits d’une expression amène, se tourna vers son autre compagnon :

« Et vous-même, Tharamund ? Depuis notre rencontre, vous en avez bien peu dit. Il est bon d’être prudent dans ses paroles, lorsque l’on rencontre un inconnu, mais nous sommes désormais frères d’armes. »  
L’homme leva vers lui un regard méfiant par-dessous ses épais sourcils noirs. « Nous sommes camarades, lieutenant Earn…euh...steorra, » répondit-il, trébuchant sur le nom Rohirrim. « Et je vous respecte en tant que tel. Mais il faudra, pour que je vous appelle « frère », que nous combattions côte à côte. » Il renifla, gêné. « Ne vous vexez pas de mon silence. Je n’ai pas la chance, comme Alph, d’être doué pour les beaux discours. Aussi, je n’ouvre la bouche que quand je pense qu’il est utile que je parle. Si vous voulez savoir, je viens du Lebennin, ou mon père élève des boeufs. » Il émit un rire bref, comme un aboiement. « C’est moins glorieux que les belles tours des cousins d’Alph, hein ? Mais je n’ai pas honte de mes parents : ils ont le coeur honnête, et travaillent dur pour élever mes soeurs. » Un gros soupir lui souleva la poitrine. « Si je me trouve ici, c’est pour tenter de leur assurer un bon avenir. Elles sont dures à la tâche elles aussi, mais avec les pirates qui ne nous laissent pas la paix, le commerce est moins bon, et il est dur de nourrir toutes ces bouches. L’été dernier, ils sont remontés très loin dans les terres et ont volé du bétail. Alors je me suis enrôlé pour pouvoir défendre les miens. Si je meurs au combat, mes parents toucheront ma pension, et si je me couvre de gloire, eh bien, peut-être que ma solde sera suffisante pour faire venir l’une ou l’autre des filles à la ville, pour trouver un bon mari. Elles me manquent, les chéries ! Si j’avais eu, comme vous, de la suite dans les idées, je les aurai attifées en garçon et fait rentrer dans les rangs pour les avoir près de moi, comme votre petite servante, là. » Ces derniers mots furent accueillis par une oeillade sévère d’Halbrethil, ce qui provoqua un autre rire du Lebenninois. « Il n’y a pas de mal, petiote » lui lança-t-il. « J’ai peine à t’imaginer à la guerre, mais nous verrons. »  
La jeune fille se rembrunit, mais ne dit mot. Le rôdeur médita un instant sur les paroles de Tharamund. Le détachement avec lequel il semblait considérer l’éventualité de sa propre mort, dans le cas où celle-ci permettrait d’aider les siens, l’impressionnait et l’émouvait. Il avait jusqu’ici découvert les citadins de la capitale, mais les réalités des paysans des plaines de l’intérieur semblaient être tout autres. Il songea aux ouvrages qu’il avait compulsés à Fendeval avant son départ, et aux rares traités dénichés à Meduseld. Il était question d’éleveurs et de chasseurs dans les montagnes, de pêcheurs sur la côte. Ces gens aussi, il lui faudrait les fréquenter, et en apprendre le plus possible sur leurs existences. Il espérait que son régiment serait envoyé en garnison dans diverses régions, afin qu’il puisse se familiariser avec les modes de vie variés de ses sujets en puissance.  
« Ne rougissez pas des vôtres, Tharamund, » dit-il avec chaleur. « Une armée sans vivres est une armée en déroute, et ce sont bien vos parents qui nourrissent celle du Gondor.  
\- Bien parlé, » approuva l’officier. « C’est tout à fait ce que je pense. »

Ils marchèrent en silence vers le fond de la place d’armes, et parvinrent à un vaste entrepôt.  
« Voici l’inventaire », expliqua obligeammentAlphahad en poussant la porte. « Salut, Galdor ! » héla-t-il joyeusement.  
L’homme à qui il s’adressait se tenait derrière un grand comptoir de chêne lustré. Derrière lui s’ouvrait une arche qui laissait deviner une vaste pièce garnie de nombreuses étagères. Son habit ressemblait à celui des autres soldats, bien qu’il fut dépourvu de pièces d’armure, et en lieu d’un casque, il portait une petite calotte de tissu noir décorée d’une plume blanche. Un lourd registre et un encrier étaient posés à côté de lui, mais il était courbé sur un pan de tissu sombre, occupé, semblait-il, à recoudre quelque déchirure. Il sursauta légèrement en entendant son nom, mais sourit lorsqu’il releva la tête et vit les nouveaux venus.

« Bien le bonjour, mes lieutenants ! Que m’amenez-vous là ?  
\- Deux nouvelles recrues à parer à nos couleurs, lui répondit le soldat de Dol Amroth. Le sieur Earnsteorra que voici a l’honneur d’avoir été choisi pour remplacer le lieutenant Mitheneb. La demoiselle Aiwë rejoint les rangs de nos soldats. Peux-tu leur trouver des uniformes à leur taille, avec l’équipement réglementaire ?  
\- Nous allons bien voir, mon lieutenant. »  
Laissant son ouvrage, il se baissa pour prendre quelque chose dans un tiroir, avant de traverser une ouverture ménagée dans le comptoir pour les rejoindre.  
« La demoiselle en premier, » dit-il, s’avançant vers Halbrethil. Il déroula une longue lanière de cuir gradué et s’affaira un instant autour d’elle, mesurant la largeur de ses épaules, son tour de taille, ou encore la hauteur de son buste. « Il faudra effectuer quelques retouches. Nos hommes d’armes sont habituellement…eh bien, des hommes. »  
Aiwë leva les yeux au ciel et fit en direction d’Aragorn une moue désespérée. Il dut pincer les lèvres pour se retenir de rire, et lui répondit avec une expression sévère.  
« A votre tour, messire. Permettez », continua le maître tailleur, se tournant vers lui. Il procéda à des mesures identiques, le front barré d’un pli soucieux. « Il est très grand », confia-t-il a l’attention d’Alphahad. J’ai déjà eu du mal à trouver quelque chose qui convienne pour _vous_ , à votre arrivée. Espérons que j’aie ici un vêtement qui lui aille. »  
Il repassa derrière le comptoir, puis franchitl’arche, et disparut entre les étagères. Un moment plus tard, il revint, portant deux piles de linge.  
« Si vous le voulez bien, vous pouvez passer à côté pour essayer, » leur indiqua-t-il en pointant vers une porte sur leur droite. « Nous effectuerons les retouches nécessaires dans la journée. Vous pourrez revenir chercher vos affaires ce soir. »

Aragorn se saisit de sa pile de vêtements et entra dans la petite pièce. Il examina les différents éléments de sa nouvelle garde-robe : trois surcots noirs de bonne toile, brodés de l’Arbre Blanc, liserés de deux lignes d’argent à l’instar de ceux d’Alphahad et Tharamund. Trois chemises noires, trois paires de chausses gris argent, deux gambisons matelassés à porter sous les cottes de mailles, deux bonnets de même façon pour protéger la tête sous le heaume. Une excellente paire de bottes cloutées, en bon cuir, couleur charbon itou, et une paire de gants assortis. Suivait une capeline de drap, aussi sombre que le reste. Un baudrier et une ceinture de cuir complétaient l’ensemble, ainsi qu’une aumônière à fixer à la ceinture et un grand havresac. Une épaisse couverture de laine bouillie se trouvait à l’intérieur, ainsi que tout l’équipement de terrain des soldats. Il se revêtit de l’ensemble : les tabards, mais surtout les chausses, étaient comme l’avait craint le dénommé Galdor : légèrement trop courts, mais cela devrait faire l’affaire.

Lorsqu’il regagna la pièce principale, il fut accueilli avec force exclamations approbatrices d’Alphahad, et d’Aiwë qui se prit au jeu. Même Tharamund se dérida, lâchant un ricanement goguenard à leurs simagrées. Le tailleur, lui, l’examinait d’un oeil critique. Il prit encore quelques mesures et plaça deux ou trois épingles, puis lui enjoint d’aller retirer ses nouveaux atours. Lorsqu’il se fut exécuté, ce fut Halbrethil qui prit sa suite. Il sourit lorsqu’elle reparut dans un surcot considérablement trop ample aux épaules. Galdor s’empressa d’y piquer quelques repères.  
« Pour le reste, » conclut-il, « adressez vous à Mardur, qui s’occupe de l’armurerie. N’oubliez pas de revenir tout à l’heure ! »  
Après qu’Alphahad l’eût assuré de leur retour, ils s’en furent à l’entrepôt suivant.  
Celui-ci était jouxté d’une bâtisse dont la large cheminée crachait une fumée noirâtre, et des tintements métalliques résonnaient, lancinants, sur les murs de pierre des autres bâtiments.

« Bienvenue aux forges ! »  
Aragorn et Halbrethil tournèrent un oeil surpris vers le plus petit de leurs camarades, car c’était Tharamund qui avait parlé.   
« C’est ici qu’on fabrique, répare et entrepose toutes les pièces d’équipement de métal dont nous disposons, » continua-t-il. « Chaque soldat est armé d’une lance, d’une épée courte avec son fourreau, et d’un écu. Pour l’armure, vous recevrez tous deux une cotte de maille, une paire d’épaulières, une de jambières, une de brassards, sans oublier le heaume. Le tout devra être parfaitement entretenu. »  
Le rôdeur inclina la tête pour signifier son assentiment. Contraint de toujours voyager léger, il avait pris très tôt l’habitude de prendre un soin extrême de ses affaires, qui devaient survivre à un usage fréquent et prolongé.

Un petit quart d’heure plus tard, il effectuait des moulinets avec sa nouvelle épée pour en juger l’équilibre. C’était une bonne lame, un peu lourde mais de bonnes dimensions. Il échangea quelques passes avec son écuyer, puis s’empara de la lance, qui le dépassait d’un bon pied. Halbrethil considérait la sienne avec appréhension.  
« Sais-tu te battre avec ce genre d’arme ? » lui demanda-t-il.  
« Je n’en ai jamais eu entre les mains », avoua-t-elle. Les Dùnedain du Nord privilégiaient les épées courtes, les arcs et les flèches, qui leur permettaient de se battre dans les fourrés et de s’embusquer. Impossible à dissimuler, la lance nécessitait de plus une allonge considérable, qui exigeait un terrain découvert.  
« On te formera », intervint Tharamund. « Il te faudra la maîtriser vite, car c’est l’arme principale de notre infanterie. »  
La petite opina du chef, mais ses sourcils se nouèrent. Aragorn lui adressa un sourire encourageant. « Si tu as des difficultés, nous nous entraînerons ensemble. »

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée avec les deux lieutenants, signèrent les sempiternels parchemins et registres des institutions Gondoriennes, récupérèrent leurs uniformes à présent parfaitement ajustés. Lorsqu’ils eurent accompli toutes les tâches nécessaires, le soleil s’inclinait déjà derrière le Mindolluin et colorait les murs de la cité de teintes rosées.  
« Soldat Aiwë, il nous reste à vous conduire chez vous, dit Alphahad en prenant le chemin du Premier Cercle. Celui-ci, sur son quartier Sud, renfermait les vastes casernes destinées à la piétaille, où résidaient surtout les jeunes soldats, les célibataires ou les hommes issus des autres régions du Gondor en garnison à Minas Tirith. Ceux de l’armée qui étaient mariés ou les soldats réservistes pouvaient demeurer dans leurs propres logis, avec leur famille. Le crépuscule bleuissait les ombres, et l’humidité qui montait du sol enrubannait leurs pieds de brume lorsqu’ils atteignirent les baraquements.

« Bonsoir, soldat. » le lieutenant de Dol Amroth s’adressait à la sentinelle qui gardait le secteur alloué à la Première Compagnie. « Veuillez m’amener le sous-lieutenant Umar. »  
Le guerrier opina du chef et s’en fut. Il revint un moment plus tard accompagné d’un jeune homme qui devait avoir un peu plus de vingt étés. Son hâle était plus prononcé encore que celui de Tharamund, ses cheveux coupés très court et ses yeux d’un noir brillant. Son nez était rond, mais ses pommettes prononcées lui sculptaient un visage symétrique et lui donnaient une expression calme et composée, empreinte de noblesse. Parvenu à leur hauteur, il se raidit, claqua des talons et salua ses supérieurs. « Mes lieutenants », dit-il, « quels sont les ordres ? »

« Ah, Umar. Le bonsoir à vous », commença Alphahad. « Voici le lieutenant Earnsteorra, qui reprend le poste du lieutenant Mitheneb et sous les ordres duquel vous vous trouverez désormais. Quant à la demoiselle Aiwë, » poursuivit-il,« elle rejoint dès à présent votre escouade.  
\- A vos ordres, » s’écria celle-ci, imitant le salut du jeune sous-officier. S’il éprouva quelque étonnement à la vue de sa nouvelle recrue, seul un infime frémissement de son sourcil gauche le trahit. Il accueillit son nouveau soldat avec un geste bref du menton. Elle lui répondit avec un de ses grands sourires ravis, qui parut laisser Umar de marbre. Le lieutenant du Lebennin prit la parole.  
« Amène le soldat Aiwë au dortoir de ton escouade, Umar. Et si j’entends dire qu’un seul de tes hommes a mal agi avec elle, il vous en cuira à tous. Notre seigneur Ecthelion lui-même l’a autorisée à rejoindre notre corps d’arme, elle sera donc traitée comme les autres. _Exactement_ comme les autres. C’est l’honneur de toute la Compagnie qui est en jeu. C’est clair ?  
\- Parfaitement clair, mon lieutenant, » répondit Umar, impassible.

Earnsteorra pondéra ces mots. Aiwë semblait médusée, ne s’attendant pas à ce revirement de la part du fils de fermier. Pour sa part, il se demandait si cet ordre venait de Denethor lui-même, qui digérait peut-être mal les bravades de la veille et comptait sans doute décourager la petite avec le rythme soutenu des entraînements de l’armée : exactement comme les autres, cela voulait aussi dire "pas de traitement de faveur". Etait-elle capable de tenir ? Son front se plissa, mais tout cela dépendait d’Halbrethil seule à présent, et tous verraient bien avec le temps comment elle s’en sortirait.

« Eh bien, soldats, » conclut Alphahad, « il nous reste à vous souhaiter le bonsoir. J’espère que vous serez bien installée, Aiwë. Vous verrez, votre escouade est une fière et joyeuse compagnie. La plupart ne sont pas beaucoup plus vieux que vous. Umar vous présentera vos camarades. Adieu donc ! Nous vous reverrons demain.  
\- A demain, mes lieutenants, » répondit-elle. Le ton enjoué de ses salutations était pourtant altéré d’une note incertaine, et lorsque la jeune fille se tourna vers lui pour le saluer, quelque chose dans le pli de sa bouchetrahissait une légère inquiétude. Lui-même s’étonna de la réticence qu’il éprouvait à la laisser aller. Il la gratifia d’un sourire et d’une tape d’encouragement sur l’épaule, et la regarda s’éloigner au côté d’Umar qui la conduisait d’une démarche volontaire. Il soupira. Vraiment, quelle étrange enfant le destin lui avait-il amenée ! Le coeur un peu serré, il s’en retourna avec ses deux nouveaux acolytes aux quartiers des officiers.

***

La nuit venue, allongé sur sa couchette, il contemplait l’astre de Tilion dont la lumière emplissait sa cellule, striée d’ombre par les barreaux de sa fenêtre. Les derniers jours avait été si denses en rencontres et événements, et il avait eu si peu de temps pour songer à tout ce qui lui était arrivé ! Pensif, il tritura un peu le petit carré d’étoffe brodée, cadeau d’Arwen, qu’il avait sorti de la poche intérieure dans laquelle il le conservait. Les minuscules perles et les fils de métal étincelaient doucement au clair de lune. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire béat. Il était fou, c’était certain. Voilà plus de dix ans qu’il avait quitté sa mère, son peuple, ses frères adoptifs pour courir le monde, et tout cela dans l’espoir de se montrer digne d’une princesse elfe qui ne voyait en lui rien de plus qu’un charmant enfant. Une quête absurde, l’espoir d’un illuminé, que ce petit bout de tissu venait d’enflammer à nouveau. Il conjura de ses souvenirs la lumière de l’après-midi sur le visage d’Undòmiel, qui filtrait à travers les feuillages des bouleaux de Fendeval. Elle lui rappelait les pierres précieuses serties dans le mur de la salle du trône, lesétincelantes floraisons de Nimloth, l’Arbre Blanc. Si belles. Si impossiblement belles, et si terriblement inaccessibles. Roi du Gondor, vraiment ! Un ricanement lui échappa.

Il repensa une fois encore au jour ou Gilraen et Elrond lui avaient révélé ses titres et son ascendance, leurs visages graves, leurs paroles pesant le poids de mille vies. Parfois, malgré tout le temps qui avait passé depuis, il avait encore du mal à y croire. Les événements des derniers jours se rejouaient dans sa tête à l’instar d’une pièce de théâtre, ou des visions confuses de la salle du feu lorsque chantaient les ménestrels de Fendeval. Ce beau pays, ses vaillants habitants et leur sage seigneur avaient-ils véritablement besoin de la lignée d’Isildur ? Ne pouvait-il simplement se contenter de cette vie, demeurer mercenaire, combattre tant qu’il le pouvait les forces du Mordor, et boire du vin sous les treilles en compagnie d’amis nouveaux ? Trouver, peut-être, une jolie Fimlothil, ou…

Aragorn se retourna, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Le bruit apaisant du souffle régulier de sa cousine lui manquait. Cela non plus n’avait pas de sens : qui était cette fille, au fond ? Une inconnue. Et pourtant, sa présence lui apportait calme et réconfort. Il entrevit comme si elle s’était tenue devant lui son expression indignée s’il lui avait fait part de ses rêves de simplicité. Halbrethil, du haut de ses quinze ans, avec sa petite tête ébouriffée pleine de rêves de gloire, le voyait comme un seigneur déterminé, un vrai roi en exil, mais lui-même errait sans savoir vers quoi se diriger. Comment, alors, guider tout un peuple ?  
Il déposa le petit mouchoir sur l’étagère dans la niche au-dessus du lit, se redressa pour s’adosser au mur et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux. Une bonne pipe, voilà ce qu’il lui fallait. Il rationna une petite partie du contenu de sa blague, qui allait toujours en s’amenuisant. Il étira ses jambes, tira quelques bouffées.

Quelque soit le sort qui lui serait réservé par Eru, il lui fallait au moins tenter quelque chose, et l'héritier d'Isildur sentait confusément que sa place avait toujours été ici, dans ce pays généreux et pourtant si proche, si proche de l’ombre malfaisante de l’Ennemi. Malgré ses paroles aux étuves, il avait, pour la première fois de son existence, le sentiment d’avoir trouvé un foyer. Le regard bienveillant d’Ecthelion, au moment où il l’avait pris à son service, lui revint. Un regard étonnant, parce qu’il ressemblait à celui de Mithrandir, en ce qu’il était plein d’une foi tranquille, d’une curiosité confiante en son potentiel. « Va et deviens », lui avaient-ils enjoint avec leurs yeux, à des moments différents. « Il me tarde de voir les chemins que tu prendras ». Tout cela lui évoquait encore autre chose, dont le souvenir lui échappait. Puis soudain, alors qu'il se laissait aller à une douce somnolence, la sensation creva la surface de sa conscience : l’Arbre. L’Arbre l’avait accueilli, lui avait transmis quelque chose. Un écho diffus lui avait souhaité la bienvenue, dont il sentait encore la force protectrice dans sa chair.

Exhalant une dernière bouffée, il éteignit sa pipe et s’allongea, rabattant les draps sur ses épaules. Bientôt, il s’endormit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! Vous commentaires et critiques (constructives) sont toujours infiniment appréciés. A bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La formation du lieutenant Earnsteorra est bientôt achevée. Il lui reste quelques épreuves à passer pour être officiellement enrôlé...

-6-

  
  


_Le premier du mois d’août de l'an 2968,  
Troisième âge de ce monde  
_ _Minas Tirith, Gondor_

_Chère mère,_

_Après de longues tergiversations, j’ai fini par me rendre à l’évidence et – suivant les conseils avisés de Mithrandir – à Minas Tirith. Le seigneur Ecthelion m’y a fait bon accueil, et me voilà officier en garnison depuis une quinzaine. La formation de lieutenant est exigeante, mais je suis heureux de reprendre les armes, et j’ai la chance d’avoir de bons professeurs. J’aime déjà cette terre et cette ville plus que moi-même. Je caresse le fol espoir que vous puissiez, si les Valar nous accordent de vivre des temps plus doux, m’y rejoindre et y couler d’heureux jours. Vous me manquez toutes les fois qu’Anar se lève, et bien que mon séjour ici semble devoir se prolonger pour une durée indéfinie, soyez assurée de l’amour de votre fils, dont les pensées sont toujours tournées vers vous.  
_ _Sachez que votre petit complot a porté ses fruits, et j’espère vous rassurer, ainsi que les pauvres Halmir et Eilinel qui doivent être morts d’inquiétude, en vous confirmant la présence de votre jeune suivante à mes côtés. J’ai bien failli la renvoyer, mais Halbrethil a une façon bien à elle de s’attacher ceux qui la croisent. J’ai donc décidé de la garder pour le moment. La voilà soldat sous mes ordres. En revanche, si elle s’intègre bien à son escouade, sa présence fait jaser les plus conservateurs des gradés._

_Mes amitiés au seigneur Elrond, aux jumeaux, à Halbarad, Glorfindel, et bien entendu à ma très chère dame Arwen, dont le présent a été reçu avec un immense bonheur. Je l’en remercie infiniment. Il m’est d’un réconfort certain lorsque Fendeval me paraît trop lointain et que cet exil semble perdre de son sens._

_Mille baisers tendres,  
_ _Votre fils dévoué_

_A._

_PS : Mes salutations à Gandalf également, si d’aventure vous le croisiez. A ce que l’on dit, il est souvent en goguette chez les Petites Gens, ces temps-ci. S'il décide de tourner ses pas vers le Gondor, je vous prie de lui mander de se munir d’une provision copieuse de Vieux Toby, mes réserves étant réduites à presque rien. Nos compatriotes méridionaux n’entendent rien à l’art de fumer, hélas !_

Aragorn relut la missive, replia le feuillet, le cacheta soigneusement et le dissimula sous une pile de vêtements. Il ignorait s’il trouverait le moyen de l’expédier : aucun oiseau n’allait jusqu’en Eriador. Certaines personnes de la cité savaient où se situait le Bois d’or, mais Imladris n’était qu’une légende lointaine. En règle générale, les gens du Gondor n’avaient pas commerce avec les Elfes. Restait le Chemin Vert : s’il profitait d’une estafette pour Meduseld, quelque voyageur remontant l’ancienne route pourrait la confier au Poney Fringant à Bree. Le tenancier saurait la remettre à l’un de ses rôdeurs, qui pourrait à son tour faire la route jusqu’à Fendeval. Quoiqu'il en soit, il doutait que sa mère pût recevoir cette lettre avant plusieurs mois. 

Il repensa à Tharamund, en permission chez sa famille pour quatre jours, et ses épaules s’affaissèrent. Cette correspondance clairsemée était tout le lien qu’il entretenait avec Gilraen depuis bien des années. Il ferma les yeux, fit appel à ses souvenirs, invoquant la sensation des doigts maternels occupés à défaire les nœuds de sa chevelure après une course dans les bois, sa voix caressante. L’odeur du châle de laine bleue moelleuse dont elle le couvrait, lorsqu’il s’endormait dans une alcôve ou sur un divan, dans la maison d’Elrond… Mais ces réminiscences étaient imprécises et floues, comme un paysage vu à travers un verre épais, et ne tirèrent de lui qu’un soupir exaspéré. Il s’étira, se leva et fit quelques pas nerveux dans sa cellule. La chaleur était atroce. La température semblait plus haute que jamais après le redoux des jours suivant leur arrivée, et même les épais murs de calcaire des quartiers des officiers ne pouvaient contenir l’air brûlant de l’extérieur. Un clairon résonna dans la cour : la deuxième heure de l’après-midi. Les entraînements allaient reprendre. Un claquement discret fit sonner le bois de sa porte : le lieutenant de Dol Amroth, ponctuel comme de coutume, venait le chercher pour les séances de la fin de journée. 

Lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte, une agréable odeur de lavande vint lui chatouiller les narines. Alphahad sentait toujours bon.   
« Alors, gazouilla celui-ci sans préambule, prêt à poursuivre les leçons du jour ?   
– Autant qu’on peut l’être après celles de ce matin », rétorqua le rôdeur.  
Tharamund lui avait fait répéter des passes à la lance dès le petit jour et, dans la matinée, son acolyte avait exigé qu’il énumère toutes les circonscriptions militaires du Gondor, leurs garnisons et le nom des officiers en charge.  
« A ce rythme, je serai mort avant d’avoir fini mes classes.  
– Allons, allons. Vous êtes d’une trempe solide, Earn. Tout cela devrait s’achever plus tôt que prévu. La seule chose vraiment dangereuse pour vous aura lieu cet après-midi, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire matois.   
Aragorn haussa un sourcil.  
« Vais-je devoir affronter un dragon ?  
– Hélas, nous n’en avons plus guère à notre disposition. Ils se font extrêmement rares, surtout depuis la fameuse affaire des Nains d’Erebor, au-delà de Grand’Peur.   
– Ah ! Ainsi cette histoire a-t-elle retenti aussi loin au Sud, s’étonna le nouveau lieutenant.   
– Vous pensez. Les trouvères de tous bords n’en pouvaient plus pendant des semaines, à ce qu’on dit. Non que je m’en souvienne moi-même : je n’étais qu’un bambin à l’époque. Mais jusqu’il y a peu, nous commercions avec Esgaroth, indirectement. Les ouvrages du Mont Solitaire, qui étaient très prisés, descendaient fréquemment à bord de caravanes de marchands, et certains de nos biens – du vin, essentiellement – faisaient le voyage retour.  
– Vos relations avec les hommes du Long Lac se sont-elles rafraîchies ? interrogea Aragorn.  
– Non pas, répondit son interlocuteur. Mais voyager sur de longues distances dans les Terres Sauvages est devenu dangereux. Beaucoup de brigands et de créatures malveillantes rôdent sur la rive Est de l’Anduin, aux abords de la Forêt et dans les Terres Brunes, et il n’y a désormais plus guère de commerçants itinérants qui entreprennent le long trajet jusqu’aux côtes. Et comme le Rauros n’est plus au sein de nos frontières, il est devenu difficile de faire parvenir des biens par le fleuve. Les anciens canaux, faute d’entretien, sont impraticables. »

Tout en conversant, ils marchaient côte à côte, et leurs pas les conduisirent bientôt hors de la place d’armes, ce qui intrigua l’héritier d’Isildur.   
« Où donc me menez-vous, Alphahad ? s’enquit-il.  
– Si vous persistez à m’appeler ainsi, alors que je vous ai prié cent fois de dire « Alph » comme les autres, je ne risque pas de vous révéler notre destination. Disons que vous n’étiez pas si loin de la vérité, avec cette histoire de dragon. »  
Aragorn glissa un regard de biais à son compagnon. Un sourire amusé dansait sur son visage. Le jeune homme ne manquait ni d’humour, ni de prestance, et que ce fût dû à ses ascendances elfiques ou à sa personnalité flamboyante, son enseignement comme sa société lui rappelaient, d’une certaine manière, le vaillant Glorfindel.   
Leur trajet les mena toujours plus haut dans les cercles de Minas Tirith, jusqu’à la place de la Fontaine, au cœur de la Citadelle. Le rôdeur ouvrit brièvement ses sens, tentant de percevoir si quelque chose émanait de l’Arbre. Mais aujourd’hui, le grand tronc desséché semblait n’être que cela : une vieille souche morte. Il haussa les épaules. L’appel qui lui était venu avait semblé si clair… mais aussi, ce jour-là, il avait été en grand émoi, et son esprit avait tout aussi bien pu lui jouer des tours. 

Il n’eut pas le loisir de méditer plus avant : une haute silhouette s’avançait à grands pas, les pans obscurs d’une longue tunique flottant à sa suite telles des nuées d’orage. La mise toujours impeccable, son cor pendu à la ceinture, Denethor s’arrêta à leur hauteur, attendit qu’ils l’eurent salué et se contenta d’un bref « Lieutenants » accompagné d’un signe de tête assez raide en guise de réponse. Il semblait n’être affecté en rien par la fournaise ambiante. 

« Seigneur, débuta Alphahad, vous m’avez prié de vous rendre compte de la progression du lieutenant Earnsteorra. Celui-ci s’est montré tout à fait apte à la formation, vif d’esprit et solide de constitution, montrant à la fois de bonnes dispositions et une excellente attitude. Son expérience dans l’art militaire se manifeste à chaque instant. Bretteur exceptionnel, il fait également bon usage de la lance, et sait tenir ses troupes et transmettre ses ordres de manière efficace. Selon moi, la formation pourrait être terminée d’ici une semaine. Il maîtrise déjà l’essentiel quant à la connaissance de la topographie de notre territoire, la constitution de nos rangs, l’équipement réglementaire, notre stratégie. 

– L’avez-vous fait manœuvrer son peloton ? demanda le fils de l’Intendant.  
– Si fait, seigneur, répondit le jeune lieutenant. Il maîtrise les manœuvres principales et secondaires. La cohésion des hommes n’est pas encore optimale, compte tenu du nombre de jeunes recrues, mais…   
– Alors, je ne vois pas la nécessité d’écourter sa formation. Une semaine supplémentaire lui permettra de peaufiner les détails et de se familiariser avec sa troupe.   
– A vos ordres, monseigneur, » conclut Alphahad d’un ton monocorde.   
Durant tout cet échange, l'héritier d'Ecthelion n’avait pas quitté le fils d’Arathorn des yeux. Il le jaugea encore un moment de pied en cap, sembla ne trouver rien à redire.  
« Alors, Earnsteorra, dit-il enfin, que pensez-vous de vos classes ? La formation de lieutenant n’est-elle pas trop fastidieuse pour qui fut capitaine d’ _éored_ ? »  
Aragorn retint un rictus. Le Gondorien tentait peut-être de le provoquer, afin de tester la discipline de son nouveau subalterne. D’une voix calme, il assura son supérieur que l’apprentissage qu’il effectuait ne lui donnait aucune raison de se plaindre. Il soutint le regard sombre de Denethor, en prenant garde à ne pas laisser la moindre hostilité transparaître.   
La ligne des épaules du fils de l'Intendant perdit un peu de sa rigidité.  
« Me voilà rassuré. J’ai craint de m’être montré excessivement dur, à votre arrivée, mais j’ai pensé que vous comprendriez : la situation actuelle ne me permet aucun relâchement. Il faut parfois se montrer plus sévère que l’on n’est réellement. Cependant, si vous êtes satisfait de votre situation, tout est pour le mieux. »  
Pinçant les lèvres, il tritura distraitement un pan de sa robe, les sourcils noués.  
« Que pensez-vous de votre troupe ? » interrogea-t-il.

Aragorn prit une inspiration. Il se sentait à son tour légèrement désarmé par la sincérité dont le futur seigneur de la cité venait de faire montre à son égard. Quant à ses troupes, il y avait beaucoup à dire. On lui avait confié un contingent hétéroclite, entre vieux briscards et jeunes blancs-becs, avec quelques bons éléments, dont le sérieux Umar, silencieux et méthodique, le meilleur de ses sous-lieutenants. Le deuxième, Noroth, un colosse de vingt ans venu du Lamedon, était encore un peu frais mais efficace et ardu à la tâche. Húrin, le troisième, était plus âgé que lui-même, et avait sans doute des choses à lui apprendre. Halbrethil, évidemment, s’était lancée à corps perdu dans l’apprentissage de l’art du combat à la Gondorienne, et faisait tout pour devenir un parfait petit soldat avec son enthousiasme coutumier. Il était tout de même un peu inquiet à son sujet, car elle semblait faire davantage d’efforts pour l’impressionner et prouver sa légitimité aux autres soldats que dans le but de survivre sur un champ de bataille. Même souci pour une certaine partie des jeunes, qui ne mesuraient pas encore la réalité de leur condition, mais cela était inévitable.   
Le vrai problème était le noyau dur des anciens soldats de Mitheneb, pour la plupart quinquagénaires ou plus, réticents à l’idée d’accepter les ordres d’un nouveau supérieur, étranger et plus jeune qu’eux-mêmes. Un bon nombre d’entre eux, dont Húrin, accomplissaient leur devoir avec la discipline bien rodée des soldats expérimentés, mais il sentait confusément que le cœur n’y était pas, et qu’il lui faudrait acquérir leur confiance pour obtenir une réelle cohésion. La plupart d’entre eux acceptaient moins bien la présence d’Aiwë dans leurs rangs que les bleus, qui la regardaient plutôt comme une curiosité que comme une véritable anomalie. 

« Je suis convaincu de pouvoir en faire un excellent peloton, monseigneur. Les vétérans feront bénéficier de leur expérience aux plus jeunes, qui sont nombreux à posséder un potentiel certain. Il nous faut canaliser leur fougue, la muer en détermination et en rigueur au combat. Mais j’apprends encore à les connaître. Eux-mêmes se font petit à petit à ma présence, et cela prendra un moment.   
– Faites-vous respecter, ordonna Denethor avec fermeté. Vous n’avez pas à devenir leur meilleur ami ; vous êtes leur supérieur direct et c’est la seule raison qu’il leur faut pour obéir à vos ordres. Tâchez de le leur faire comprendre. Ne soyez pas trop tendre. Mon père me dit qu’il ressent de la bonté en vous, mais la bonté n’est pas la qualité principale que l’on attend d’un chef de guerre. Vu ? »   
Aragorn n’était pas tout à fait sûr d'envisager les choses de la même manière, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de contester. Les yeux perçants de son aîné le sondaient sans ciller.   
« A vos ordres, mon capitaine, » se contenta-t-il de répondre. 

Ils marchèrent un moment tous trois dans les jardins de la Citadelle, quelques mois plus tôt de beaux parterres bien ordonnés, bordés de buissons odorants et de rosiers aux couleurs chatoyantes, mais pour lors malmenés et racornis par l’infernale chaleur d’août. Quelques jardiniers s’échinaient à arroser les plants les plus fragiles, leurs larges chapeaux de paille tressée projetant une ombre bleuâtre sur les gravillons blancs des allées. Denethor posait des questions sur l’avancée de son nouvel élément, auxquelles Alphahad répondait obligeamment. Parfois, le futur Intendant levait une main, pour signifier à Earnsteorra de répondre lui-même, et montrait de temps en temps son assentiment avec un signe de tête et une contraction des coins de sa bouche, l’esquisse d’un sourire qui n'atteignait jamais la noirceur de l'iris.

Lorsque la lumière commença à décliner, ils se trouvaient sur l’esplanade au sommet du grand éperon rocheux, contemplant la cité qui plongeait à leurs pieds vers la vaste plaine. Ce jour-là, l’Ephel Dúath se découpait nettement sur l’horizon, tels les crocs pourris d’une monstrueuse mâchoire. Aragorn ne parvenait pas à s’habituer au contraste de ces pics menaçants qui interrompaient abruptement la douceur du paysage. De vilaines traînées de brumes noirâtres flottaient sur leurs contreforts. Il réprima un frisson en songeant aux ignobles forfaitures qui s’étaient tramées au-delà, qui continuaient sans doute de mijoter dans l’esprit impitoyable de Sauron le Cruel. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la diction nette de Denethor.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu au Gondor ? »  
Le rôdeur le dévisagea un instant, puis se perdit dans la contemplation de ses propres mains. Quelque chose dans le ton de l’autre homme lui fit comprendre qu’il ne pourrait pas se dissimuler derrière une réponse vague, cette-fois-ci. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Par amour… ? L’amour d’Arwen n’était qu’un rêve, un idéal vers lequel tendre, rien qui pût déterminer ses choix. Par devoir alors, par souci de son ascendance, conscience de son rôle sur l’échiquier qui se dressait petit à petit ? Mais Mithrandir et Elrond avaient beau dire, depuis son arrivée à Minas Tirith, plus il regardait les hautes statues d’Elendil, moins il lui semblait être à la hauteur de la tâche qui lui incombait. Il tambourina des doigts sur le parapet de pierre, redressa la tête. Il ne répondit pas, mais désigna du menton la chaîne des Montagnes de l’Ombre. Voilà. Cela, c’était bien réel, tangible, la seule chose sur laquelle il pût tenter d’agir : le mal qui s’ourdissait derrière ces murailles de roc. Cela, son cœur lui enjoignait de le combattre de toutes ses forces. Et Aragorn n’avait jamais été friand d’attendre avec l’arrière-garde que le danger vînt à lui.  
Pour la première fois, les prunelles du capitaine de la Première Compagnie s'adoucirent, et ses lèvres fines s'élargirent en un sourire discret, mais sincère.

***

Lorsque Alphahad et Earnsteorra eurent pris congé de Denethor, il leur restait encore une heure ou deux à tuer avant le repas du soir, et ils décidèrent tous deux de se diriger vers l’auberge de l’Arbre Blanc pour partager un rafraîchissement. Ils eurent le plaisir d’y retrouver Baranor, qui les salua avec chaleur. A sa table, à la surprise d’Aragorn, le sous-lieutenant Umar était présent avec toute son escouade. Aiwë lui adressa un signe de la main énergique et un sourire éclatant. Le plus naturellement du monde, il choisit de s’asseoir parmi eux. Alphahad et quelques autres parurent quelque peu décontenancés, mais la plupart des jeunes hommes l’accueillirent avec une ovation approbatrice.   
« Mon lieutenant, s’écria Brogîn, le plus jeune de la troupe hormis Halbrethil, un petit brun joufflu qui avait toutes les peines du monde à rester en place. C’est chic de votre part de payer la tournée ! »  
L’officier lui adressa une œillade sévère, ce qui eut pour effet de faire pâlir le jeune homme, convaincu d’être allé trop loin avec son supérieur. Mais celui-ci se fendit d’un sourire goguenard, qui s’élargit lorsqu’une vague de soulagement fit visiblement affluer les couleurs au visage de son soldat.   
« Ma solde n’est pas si généreuse qu’elle puisse me permettre d’encourager mes hommes à la beuverie, jeune homme. Pour que je fasse montre de telles largesses, il vous faudra avoir pourfendu davantage d’ennemis, je le crains. »  
Une vague de rires secoua l’assemblée. Halbrethil leva son verre avec une moue appréciative, saluant la répartie efficace.   
« Ramassis de bleusailles, les sermonna-t-elle, c’est à vous d’inviter l’homme qui vous évitera de vous faire bêtement trancher le cou à la première rencontre avec un pirate ou un orque ! Fimlothil, ma très chère ! Un verre pour le lieutenant Earnsteorra ! »  
Une nouvelle vague de rugissements approbateurs accueillit cette boutade, et deux ou trois des garçons hélèrent à leur tour la fille de salle.  
« Fimlothil ! braillèrent-ils. Du vin ! Du vin pour le lieutenant !   
– Nous sommes deux, protesta ce dernier, à nouveau réprobateur. Allez-vous laisser l’officier Alphahad mourir de soif ?  
– Nenni ! Nenni ! Fimlothil ! Un cruchon pour le lieutenant Alphahad ! » s’égosilla l’escouade.  
La voix de la serveuse, où pointait une note d’exaspération, leur parvint de l’intérieur de l’auberge.  
« J’arrive, j’arrive, les soudards ! Figurez-vous que par un miracle extraordinaire, vous n’avez pas encore fait fuir tous mes autres convives ! »  
Si l’assemblée avait paru bruyante, ce n’était rien en comparaison du tonnerre d’acclamations qui retentit lorsqu’elle parut, les manches retroussées sur ses bras blancs, un plateau surmonté d’un pichet et de deux verres en équilibre sur l’une de ses mains adroites. Aragorn sourit dans sa barbe. Il avait presque oublié le volume sonore que pouvait atteindre une bande de jeunes soldats éméchés. Si les manières polies et la retenue des personnes rencontrées jusqu’alors avaient pu lui faire croire que les fantassins du Gondor seraient plus raffinés que les cavaliers Rohirrim, voilà qui venait de dessiller ses yeux. Seul Umar semblait égal à lui-même, affichant toujours le même calme vigilant. Il souriait aux calembours qui fusaient, mais ne se joignait pas aux huées et aux esclaffades, préférant siroter tranquillement sa coupe.   
Fimlothil déposa les verres devant lui-même et Alphahad, mais lorsqu’elle s’empara du pichet pour les servir, celui-ci arrêta poliment son geste.   
« Je ne doute pas de la qualité de votre nectar, gente demoiselle, commença-t-il, mais mon choix se porte sur un autre breuvage. Lorsqu’Arien se fait aussi brûlante, il n’y a que le _Gonsog_ qui puisse me désaltérer. En outre, je doute que mon estimé camarade ait eu l’occasion d’en boire. Puis-je abuser de votre gentillesse et vous implorer de nous en quérir ? »  
La jeune femme acquiesça en rosissant. Pour ce qu'Aragorn avait pu en voir jusqu'ici, les traits fins, les boucles brillantes et surtout les belles manières du natif de Dol Amroth faisaient toujours leur petit effet, y compris sur Baranor qui se rembrunit. Aragorn lui tapota l’épaule, un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Quelque chose lui disait que le bel Alph ne s’intéressait que très peu aux filles de taverne. 

Entre temps, Fimlothil s’était éclipsée pour aller chercher la mystérieuse boisson dont l’officier faisait tant de cas. Elle reparut bien vite, toujours sous les acclamations, et posa devant un rôdeur dont la curiosité était aiguillonnée un cruchon de terre et un autre de verre. Ce dernier contenait de l’eau claire, très fraîche, mais l’opacité de l’autre pot empêchait d’en deviner plus sur la nature de son contenu. Une agréable odeur d’anis s’en dégageait.   
« Il me tardait, mon ami, dit Alphahad à son camarade en lui versant une mesure d’un liquide d'un jaune acide, de vous faire découvrir cette petite merveille que l’on aime à boire sur les côtes. Tut-tut ! avertit-il lorsque Aragorn tendit une main pour se saisir du verre, je ne vous conseille pas de boire ceci pur, à moins que vous ne teniez à vous éveiller avec un cuir chevelu douloureux. Ne montrons pas un exemple déplorable d’ivrognerie à nos jeunes recrues, voulez-vous ? Voici comment apprécier au mieux le fameux _Gonsog_ ! »  
Et tout en parlant, il ajouta un filet d’eau à la liqueur, qui prit un aspect laiteux. Un silence attentif se fit à la tablée, tandis que le nouvel officier portait la mixture à ses lèvres et en prenait une gorgée, pour se rompre aussitôt en joyeux vivats lorsqu’il déglutit et hocha la tête, une moue approbatrice aux lèvres. La boisson était forte, mais très fraîche en bouche, et la saveur aigrelette de l’anis montait au nez d’une agréable manière. Les yeux d’Alphahad pétillèrent. Il semblait ravi de son petit succès.   
« Puis-je goûter cette boisson exotique, ô estimé cousin et lieutenant ? » minauda une petite voix près de son oreille.  
La question venait bien entendu d’Aiwë, qui avait contourné la table et s’était coulée derrière lui.  
« Ma parole, tu es pire qu’un vieux mercenaire, toi. Tiens. Mais une gorgée seulement, c’est costaud. »  
Elle but une goutte du bout des lèvres, fit la grimace, toussota.  
« Le goût est…étrange.   
– Subtil, dirais-je, rétorqua l’Amrothrim. Trop pour les gens de votre âge. »  
Aragorn tapota le banc à son côté pour indiquer à Halbrethil de s’y asseoir.  
« Comment vas-tu, Moineau ? Nous n’avons pas eu l’occasion de beaucoup nous entretenir, depuis notre enrôlement. »  
La jeune fille se pencha sur la table pour saisir sa coupe de vin, restée de l’autre côté. Elle en prit une lampée, avant de répondre :  
« Tout se passe au mieux. Les autres étaient un peu déroutés, au début, mais je crois qu’ils ont réalisé qu’à part la position dans laquelle nous nous soulageons, il n’y a pas grande différence entre nous. Et encore, tout dépend de la nature du soulagement. »  
Aragorn faillit recracher son _Gonsog_ .   
« Quoi ? » fit-elle, narquoise, en voyant son expression outrée.  
Alph s’était figé lui aussi.  
« Je m’adapte aux usages de mes camarades. Leurs discussions ne sont pas exactement de la teneur d’un salon princier. »  
Aragorn roula des yeux, feignant une lassitude extrême. Souriant comme un chat, Halbrethil reprit une gorgée de vin. Il était rassuré : visiblement, la petite était en pleine forme.   
« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, glissa-t-elle. Ce sont tous des abrutis, mais des abrutis bien intentionnés. » 

Ils burent ainsi, plaisantant et chantant tous ensemble, mais avant que la septième heure après midi eut sonné, Umar se leva et enjoignit son escouade d’en faire autant.  
« Allez, mes gars, lança-t-il à la cantonade. Et Aiwë. On nous attend pour le souper, aux casernes. Et payez vos verres ! Qu’il ne soit pas dit que la Première Compagnie laisse des ardoises dans toutes les gargotes de la ville ! Allez, plus vite que ça. Brogîn ! Ton casque ! »  
Il salua les deux lieutenants le temps que ses hommes allassent régler leur note.   
« Mon lieutenant, dit-il, les yeux levés vers Aragorn, j’espère ne pas avoir mal agi. La journée a été longue et les ga — je veux dire, la troupe a bien travaillé aujourd’hui. J’ai pensé qu’un peu de détente serait salutaire. »  
Ses grandes prunelles noires scrutaient avec une légère inquiétude celles du rôdeur.   
« Ne t’en fais pas, Umar. Tu as bien fait. Tout soldat mérite quelques instants pour se délasser. Tant que je ne vous vois pas rouler sous les tables tous les soirs, et surtout tant que je vous retrouve frais et dispos pour les exercices du matin, je ne vois rien de mal à ce que vous sortiez de temps en temps. »  
Umar s’inclina, visiblement soulagé, claqua des talons et s’en fut. 

Ils terminèrent leurs verres avec un Baranor étrangement réservé. Le nouveau lieutenant comprenait bien la cause de son humeur maussade, aussi, après une dernière rasade de _Gonsog_ , fit-il passer ses jambes par-dessus le banc pour se redresser.   
« J’ai une faim de loup, grogna-t-il à l’adresse de son camarade, et l’heure du souper approche. »  
Alphahad ne se fit pas prier pour le suivre, et s’éloigna avec un petit signe de la main à l’adresse du garde renfrogné et de la serveuse, qui débarrassait leurs coupes vides.  
« Quelle mouche a piqué ce garçon ? interrogea-t-il alors qu’ils prenaient le chemin du réfectoire. Il était tout à fait charmant, puis s’est fermé d’un seul coup.   
– Hmm, fit Aragorn, amusé. Je crois que la petite Fimlothil t’a guigné un peu trop longtemps.   
– Moi ? répondit le beau jeune homme avec un rire. Il y avait pourtant un rival autrement plus redoutable dans l’assemblée. Il faudra que j’aille le rassurer. Mes journées sont bien trop pleines pour aller importuner de pauvres filles. En parlant de filles, poursuivit-il, quelle drôle d’enfant que ta cousine. »  
Aragorn sourit, repensant à Halbrethil haranguant ses camarades, le verre à la main.  
« J’espère qu’Umar pourra lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête, soupira-t-il.  
– Un garçon admirable, répondit Alph, élogieux. Je te le subtiliserais bien. Mon Meneldur est une tête de pioche. A peu près autant de muscles qu’un troll, mais hélas ! Autant de cervelle itou. Je n’irai pas passer ma soirée en sa compagnie. Cela dit, reprit-il sur un ton équivoque, je n’ai pas coutume de fréquenter ainsi mes hommes, même ceux d’entre eux qui à qui j’accorde mon estime. »  
Le rôdeur sentit le _Gonsog_ remuer inconfortablement dans son estomac. Alphahad le regardait de biais, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage fin.   
« Cela est-il… heu… proscrit ? » questionna le rôdeur.  
Il se gratta la nuque, embarrassé.   
« Pas vraiment, répondit le natif de Dol Amroth. Mais qu’un officier se mêle ainsi aux simples soldats est, disons, inhabituel. Notre armée repose sur une hiérarchie très stricte. »  
Aragorn se lissa la moustache, ennuyé. De haute naissance, son identité secrète l’amenait pourtant à fréquenter au quotidien aussi bien les gens du peuple que la noblesse elfique. Il se fondait avec aisance dans l’une ou l’autre société, et adaptait sa façon d’être en fonction du moment. Lors de son service au Riddermark, toute l’ _éored_ se comportait comme une grande fratrie en dehors des combats, et il n’était pas rare que même le prince Théoden ou les maréchaux vinssent se mêler à l’une des tablées, surtout si les cavaliers avaient fait preuve d’une bravoure exceptionnelle. Rejoindre ses soldats pour partager un verre en leur compagnie lui avait paru tout naturel.   
Alphahad lui administra une bourrade.   
« Ne fais pas cette tête, Earn ! Je n’ai pas dit que je réprouvais. Au contraire. Qui sait, tes méthodes nous apporterons peut-être du bon. On manque un peu de souplesse, à Minas Tirith. La faute aux voisins, qui ne sont guère commodes. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu’il faut s’abstenir de chahuter nos habitudes, de temps en temps. Après tout, conclut-il d’un ton aimable, le moment fut fort agréable.  
– Oserai-je espérer que mes rapports dissolus avec les fantassins ne seront pas rapportés au capitaine ? glissa Aragorn avec facétie.   
– Mon cher, répliqua son camarade avec morgue, s’il y a bien une chose qu’un officier de la Première Compagnie ne fera pas, c’est d’aller moucharder pour une affaire insignifiante. »  
Il ajouta, en balançant un coup de coude dans les côtes du nordique :  
« Surtout qu’on s’amuse un peu plus depuis ton arrivée. Cela m’ennuierait de te voir repartir si tôt. »   
Ils s’esclaffèrent de concert. 

*** 

« Présentez…armes ! »  
L’agréable baryton d’Umar, l’aboiement sec de Húrin et la surprenante basse profonde de Noroth résonnèrent sur la place d’arme. Aragorn passa les rangs en revue, s’attardant sur les détails de l’équipement. Tout lui semblait en ordre, mais l’étiquette de l’armée du Gondor était autrement plus implacable que celle des cavaliers. Dans l’ _Eothéod_ , l’attention était surtout portée sur les chevaux et leur harnachement : une sangle trop serrée, un fer usé ou un mors mal ajusté pouvaient valoir de sévères réprimandes, voire une mise à pied si la santé du cheval risquait d’être compromise. Dans le royaume du Sud, un accroc sur le tabard ou une rayure sur les pièces d’armure étaient déjà passibles de sanctions. Mais il eut beau regarder, il ne vit que trois impeccables carrés de neuf hommes, le menton relevé, le regard impassible sous d’étincelants heaumes d’acier. Un soudain mouvement de fierté lui fit redresser les épaules. La troupe, surtout les plus jeunes, avait parcouru un long chemin durant le mois qu’il avait passé à apprendre avec eux sa nouvelle fonction. 

Deux semaines plus tôt, le lendemain de leur petit apéritif à l’Arbre Blanc, il ne lui avait pas échappé que certains garçons de l’escouade d’Aiwë étaient soutenus par leur lance plutôt que l’inverse, étouffant des bâillements, plissant des yeux dans la lumière crue du soleil matinal. Il s’était mordu la lèvre, regrettant son indulgence à l’égard des jeunes hommes. Bien entendu, des blancs-becs comme ceux-ci n’avaient pas le foie à toute épreuve de ses Eorlingas. Même Halbrethil faisait peine à voir. Ils avaient tous écopé d’exercices supplémentaires, et lui-même d’un sermon de Tharamund quant à son laisser-faire après qu’il lui eut avoué leurs frasques. Néanmoins, il avait tenu à rassurer Umar, qui avait affiché pendant toute la séance un teint grisâtre, mortifié par le comportement de ses hommes. Le rôdeur prenait sur lui-même de n’avoir pas su évaluer la capacité de ses soldats à encaisser la bouteille. 

Cependant, les remontrances de ce jour-là avaient dû faire effet si l'on en jugeait par les œillades approbatrices d’Alphahad et la moue satisfaite de son compère du Lebennin. Plus haut, perché sur le mur d’enceinte, le corps mince de Denethor se découpait à contrejour. Son visage était indéchiffrable. 

« En position ! » clama le rôdeur.  
Les lances de son peloton s'abaissèrent d'un seul mouvement.

***

Ah, les lances. Il avait fini par réussir à obtenir quelque chose de correct, mais cela avait été un travail de longue haleine. Encore une dizaine de jours plus tôt, outre Halbrethil, les deux frères des Anfalas, Meldor et Maedol, sous le commandement de Noroth, se retrouvaient à la traîne. Et d'autres jeunes recrues ne valaient guère mieux.

Un soir, en regagnant ses quartiers, il avait croisé sa parente en traversant à la hâte une placette au sein du Premier Cercle, non loin des baraquements des soldats. Il avait bien failli ne pas la remarquer, cachée derrière les rideaux d'une fontaine, mais une variation dans le gargouillis de l'eau l'avait fait ralentir. Un sanglot vainement réprimé.  
Elle avait les mains plongées dans le bassin et une grimace douloureuse sur ses traits, au lieu de son habituel sourire en coin. Elle releva brusquement la tête et se figea en l'apercevant, et son rictus se mua en une expression de honte pure. La paume qu'elle leva aussitôt pour essuyer ses larmes était couverte de vilaines cloques.  
Sans mot dire, Aragorn tira d'une de ses besaces un petit pot d'onguent, qu'il lui tendit. Elle le lui prit des mains, vive comme un oiseau, et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. 

Aiwë n'était pas la seule qu'il n'avait pas remarquée d'emblée. Dissimulé sous la pénombre d'une arcade, le sous-lieutenant Húrin le dévisageait d'un œil mauvais, les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine.   
« Bonsoir, Húrin, essaya le rôdeur.  
– Mon lieutenant, » lâcha celui-ci, laconique.  
Le ton sur lequel était prononcé le grade n'était pas tout à fait assez sec pour constituer une offense, mais il y sourdait une hostilité évidente. Aragorn soupira.  
« Pauvre petite, déplora-t-il en indiquant du menton la direction dans laquelle était partie sa cousine. Le métier qui rentre, hm ? »

Le vieux soldat ne répondit pas, mais une exclamation agacée, tel un aboiement bref, lui échappa. 

« Sous-lieutenant, reprit son supérieur, l'œil grave, y a-t-il un problème dont vous souhaiteriez me faire part ?  
– Je n'ai pas à discuter les décisions de mes supérieurs, mon lieutenant, » cracha Húrin.

Il semblait pourtant en brûler d'envie. Aragorn réfléchit à toute allure. L'attitude du vieux sous-officier allait vite générer des problèmes s'il ne trouvait pas moyen d'y mettre un terme. Il repensa à sa conversation avec Denethor. Quoiqu'en dît le fils de l'Intendant, il avait désormais l'habitude du commandement, et n'était plus du genre à se laisser marcher dessus. Mais la seule démonstration d'autorité ne suffirait pas avec cet homme. Sous sa tignasse grise, son regard luisait de dépit. Qu'étaient les ordres d'un homme de quinze ans son cadet, arrivé de nulle part, sinon des injonctions péremptoires pour lui, qui avait sans doute vu périr trop de frères d'armes ? Il était la clé du peloton, celui par qui Aragorn obtiendrait enfin l'acceptation des anciens et la discipline des plus jeunes. Il était essentiel, pour l'héritier d'Isildur, de s'en faire un allié. Mais le vieux briscard ne se laisserait pas non plus amadouer par des paroles mielleuses. 

Aragorn se redressa, carra les épaules.   
« Je ne saurais souffrir de dissension dans mes rangs, sous-lieutenant. Si quelque chose vous tracasse, parlez. C'est un ordre. J'attends que vous vous exprimiez franchement, » articula-t-il, détachant bien chaque mot.   
L'homme se mâchonna les lèvres, hésita, puis éclata :  
« Vous envoyez cette pisseuse à l'abattoir, voilà ce qu'il y a. Je ne sais pas comment vous vous y êtes pris avec les grands seigneurs pour la faire intégrer dans les lances, mais regardez-la ! Elle n'est pas plus épaisse qu'un arbrisseau. Elle va se faire découper en tranches à la première escarmouche. Un damoiseau comme vous a peut-être fait le beau sur un canasson en Rohan, à taper sur des brigands de Dun ou des gobelins rachitiques, mais affronter des pirates sanguinaires bien organisés à pied, c'est une autre paire de manches. C'est déjà assez difficile de voir un tas de bons gars se faire étriper chaque saison, sans en plus se retrouver à devoir jouer les chaperons pour une mijaurée ! Elle n'a rien à faire là.   
– Alors faites en sorte qu'elle s'en tire vivante ! » siffla le lieutenant, avançant d'un pas vers son aîné.  
Il le toisa.  
« Vous n'avez pas lieu de questionner la présence d'Aiwë dans nos effectifs. Cependant, je vous accorde ceci : elle ne survivra pas sans assistance. Non plus que ses camarades, dont certains ont moins d'expérience qu'elle. En tant que doyen du peloton, c'est votre devoir autant que le mien de les préparer au mieux à ce qui les attend. »  
Il s'écarta, expira avec lassitude.   
« Je vous ai demandé de me parler sans détours, aussi ne retiendrai-je pas contre vous le ton inacceptable de vos propos à mon sujet, poursuivit-il sur un ton plus égal. En revanche, vous prendrez sur vous de superviser l'entraînement des recrues les plus fragiles, puisque leur sécurité semble vous inquiéter. Mes hommes ne seront pas traités comme de la chair à pirates. Votre expérience leur sera salutaire, j'en ai la foi.  
– Que je – Moi ?! Ah, ça ! éructa l'homme mûr, bouillant de rage.  
– Si vous contestez mes ordres, ce sera trois jours de mise à pied, lança Aragorn, intraitable. Rompez. »  
L'homme exécuta un salut raide et s'en fut à grands pas, fulminant. 

Lorsqu'il eut disparu, Aragorn relâcha ses épaules et laissa échapper un long soupir. S'il avait vu juste, le plus dur était fait. 

Son plan se mit en branle. Le premier soir, lorsqu'il renvoya ses hommes à leurs pénates, Húrin se mit à aboyer.  
« Les frères ! Brogîn ! Morion ! La fille ! Vous restez ici, ordre du lieutenant. Si vous croyez que ça me plaît de devoir souper deux heures plus tard pour vos beaux yeux, gronda-t-il en réponse au chœur de protestations qui s'élevait, vous vous fourrez vos lances dedans. En position ! Et que ça saute ! »

Il ne les ménagea pas, mais comme le rôdeur l'avait pressenti, il se révéla un bon instructeur. Aragorn vit arriver ses soldats sur le terrain le jour suivant, courbatus et hagards, mais déjà, leur coordination s'améliorait.   
Le sous-lieutenant lui fit un rapport laconique.  
« Des béjaunes de premier ordre. Mais on peut en faire quelque chose. La gamine aurait besoin d'une arme plus légère.  
– Je doute que l'armurerie accepte de lui en fabriquer une sur mesure, sous-lieutenant, répondit Aragorn. Elle se débrouillera avec l'équipement standard. Je vous tiens pour responsable de son succès. »  
Il se permit une tape sur l'épaule du sous-officier, avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre Alphahad et Tharamund qui l'attendaient à l'autre bout du terrain. 

Le soir suivant, il resta observer la séance de rattrapage. Le sous-officier les avait divisés en binômes, et comme le nombre était impair, Halbrethil se retrouvait à ferrailler avec lui. Ses paumes meurtries n'avaient pas l'air d'altérer son acharnement, et semblaient plutôt empirer sa gouaille habituelle.   
« La ferme ! brailla le vieux soldat après une énième remarque acide. Petite garce. Tes mains ! Bouge tes mains en premier ! Le temps que tu te déplaces, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de t'embrocher trois fois. Tu crois peut-être que les ennemis viennent sur le champ de bataille pour faire un brin de causette ?  
– Oh, qui sait, rétorqua-t-elle, hargneuse. J'arriverai peut-être à les distraire suffisam – Ouille ! »  
Un coup de hampe sur son casque venait de couper court à sa réponse.   
« La seule que tu distrais, c'est toi. _Regarde-moi_ . Anticipe. Si mes pieds sont positionnés de la sorte, tu devrais déjà avoir levé ton bouclier. Plus près du corps, ton manche ! Voilà. C'est ça, essaye de tenir le centre. Bats en retraite – et pare ! Normalement, tu peux m'atteindre. Pas si mal, pour une brindille. »  
Le visage d'Aiwë s'illumina. Quelque chose dans celui de Húrin se détendit imperceptiblement.

Aragorn sourit dans sa moustache. Son stratagème semblait fonctionner. 

Encore deux jours plus tard, en fin de séance, la petite se tordait les mains, et tentait vainement de ne pas en faire autant avec son visage. Húrin lui posa une patte lourde sur l'épaule et lui tendit une toute petite bourse de cuir. La jeune fille, curieuse, défit les cordons : le sac renfermait une poudre blanche très fine.  
« Mets ça dans tes gants, conseilla le sous-officier. Ils frotteront moins. Avec ce que t'a donné le lieutenant l'autre jour, la douleur sera supportable. »  
Elle leva des yeux surpris sur son supérieur, reconnaissante.  
« Ça ne fait pas de miracles, prévint-il. Tu auras quand même des cloques, et elles vont crever et refaire des cloques, jusqu'à ce que tes mains ressemblent à ça. »  
Ce disant, il montra ses propres paumes, couvertes de cals.   
« Pas l'idéal pour trouver un mari, sais-tu. »  
Halbrethil haussa les sourcils et le dévisagea d'un air incrédule.  
« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mon sous-lieutenant, qu'irai-je faire d'un mari ? Il me semble qu'avec Umbar et...l'Est, il y a d'autres priorités. Un peu de corne sur les mains ne me semble pas un prix exorbitant pour tenter de protéger les nôtres. »  
Le vieux dur à cuire lui lança un regard étrange.   
« Les nôtres, les nôtres, comme tu y vas, toi. On ne sait pas d'où vous sortez, toi et le lieutenant.   
– Rassurez-vous, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle. Nous sommes bien humains. Donc, des vôtres. J'arrive ! lança-t-elle aux autres soldats qui la hélaient, avant de les rejoindre à petites foulées. Merci, mon sous-lieutenant ! » s'écria-t-elle en se retournant une dernière fois, brandissant la petite bourse. 

Húrin resta planté là, les bras croisés, à l'observer s'éloigner avec une expression mi-figue, mi-raisin. Aragorn s'approcha de lui.  
« Bon travail, sous-lieutenant. Les progrès sont déjà manifestes.  
– Ça. Les gars sont déterminés, c'est sûr, grogna l'homme.  
– Et la demoiselle ? »

Húrin décroisa les bras et se massa la nuque.  
« Il faut bien le reconnaître, avoua-t-il à contrecœur, elle fait beaucoup d'efforts. Je vais être honnête avec vous, sauf votre respect, lieutenant : je ne pense toujours pas qu'elle ait sa place ici. Mais si elle s'étoffe un peu et qu'elle met à profit son agilité et sa petite caboche, elle durera peut-être un peu plus que je ne le pensais.   
– Fort bien, Húrin. Ce sera grâce à vous, » concéda le rôdeur avec un sourire grave. 

L'avant-veille de leur revue par Denethor, en passant devant l'Arbre Blanc, il avait surpris la petite bande sous la treille. Brogîn resservait Húrin et renversa du vin sur la table, déclenchant de joyeux quolibets, et des injonctions à payer une tournée. Les épaules du gradé tressautaient, et des pattes d'oies rieuses se dessinaient au coin de ses yeux. 

C'était gagné. 

***

Aragorn lançait des ordres, enchaînant les manœuvres, suivant des yeux les corps de ses soldats se déplacer comme un seul homme à chaque injonction. 

Les nouvelles recrues adoptées par Húrin avaient fini par rattraper leur retard, galvanisant le reste des jeunes : une saine compétition s'installait entre eux. Les anciens de la troupe, suivant le mouvement de leur vieux compagnon d'armes, avaient peu à peu changé d'attitude envers les jeunes fantassins – et envers leur officier. Le sous-officier avait touché une bonne prime, avec les compliments du nouveau lieutenant, et accordé à celui-ci un grondement entendu, qui signait la fin des hostilités. Et aujourd'hui, tous se déployaient enfin avec la coordination d'une troupe soudée. 

Denethor, une fois les exercices accomplis, descendit de son perchoir et arpenta les rangs, passant en revue les jeunes gens alignés, scrutant les détails des équipements, questionnant, observant les positions.   
Après un temps qui parut interminable à Aragorn, il les gratifia de l'un de ses infimes signes de tête, précis comme ceux des oiseaux de proie.  
« Rompez, » leur ordonna-t-il.   
Ils exécutèrent un salut parfaitement simultané et, sur un ordre de leur lieutenant, sortirent de la place d'arme en rangs, conduits par les sous-officiers. 

« Eh bien, voilà qui est fait, déclara l'héritier d'Ecthelion, s'adressant à Aragorn. Félicitations, lieutenant. »  
Celui-ci s'inclina en réprimant un soupir de soulagement.  
« Il y aurait beaucoup à redire, continua Denethor. Mais ce que j'ai vu me suffit largement. Votre formation est achevée, vous voilà officier à part entière. Je n'attends de vous rien de moins que l'excellence dont viennent de faire preuve vos hommes. Davantage, si vous comptez monter en grade. Reste à voir ce que vous valez sur un véritable champ de bataille. Allez donc prendre un peu de repos. »  
Il s'en fut, sa silhouette sombre droite comme une lame, une nuée fine de poussière blanche s'élevant sous ses pas.

Aragorn faillit tomber en avant, déstabilisé par deux puissantes bourrades, une sur chaque omoplate, assenées par ses co-lieutenants.   
« Impeccable, mon grand, flatta Alphahad.  
– Du travail propre, pour sûr, renchérit Tharamund.   
– Il me faut du _Gonsog_ , mes amis, souffla le rôdeur, passant ses bras autour de leurs épaules. C'est ma tournée. »

  
  
  


\- A suivre ! -

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! Et maintenant, une standing ovation pour ma bêta-lectrice, aucune, qui s'est coltinée toutes mes fautes et mes incohérences à corriger et a réalisé un travail considérable.  
> Le prochain chapitre est en cours de rédaction, il arrivera donc un peu plus tôt (on l'espère) que celui-ci, qui a pris son temps pour exister, et je m'en excuse. 
> 
> Si vous vous demandez quel goût a le "Gonsog", cherchez du côté de l'ouzo ou du pastis.  
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à me faire part de vos observations ou de vos questions éventuelles !  
> En attendant le prochain épisode, prenez bien soin de vous !


	7. Chapitre sept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Première Compagnie, dont fait désormais partie Aragorn, essuie sa première escarmouche contre les corsaires d'Umbar.

7.

_Il y a plusieurs sortes de silence — et pas de silence du tout.  
_ Cette pensée traversa fugitivement l'esprit d'Aragorn, allongé à plat ventre et pourtant tendu comme un arc, derrière l'épaulement d'une dune. Il faisait presque nuit noire, les pirates ayant choisi pour attaquer la faveur de la nouvelle lune. Les Remmirath, fleuve d'étoiles, éclairaient encore de reflets changeants les vastitudes de l'océan. Cependant, la faible luminosité sourdait surtout d’Eärendil, à la brillance irréelle. L’astre venait de se lever, annonçant l’arrivée prochaine de l’aube. Autour de lui, ses hommes attendaient sans mot dire. Les jeunes osaient à peine respirer. 

Pas de silence du tout. Le ressac incessant, le vent léger qui jouait dans les touffes d’oyat et la fétuque étaient audibles, et s'amalgamaient en un bourdon naturel qu'il s'était habitué à entendre, à décomposer. Dans les étendues sauvages, savoir distinguer le craquement impromptu d'une brindille sous le pas d'un ennemi pouvait être indispensable. Mais le seul véritable silence était celui du Vide, si Vide il y avait réellement. Le monde avait commencé par le Son, et là où les choses et les êtres existaient, le Son se manifestait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cependant, il fallait bien appeler « silence » ce Son-là, cet ensemble de petits bruits insignifiants que produisent la vie, la matière et l'écoulement du temps. À Fendeval, le silence était riche, alangui, plein d'oiseaux chanteurs et du gargouillement de rus dévalant les falaises, de rires d'elfes dissimulés et de plénitude : l'opposé absolu de ces souffles contenus, de ces corps en tension, de ces petits frottements de sable et d'étoffe provoqués par des réflexes à demi contrôlés. 

Il perçut tout à coup ce qu'il cherchait dans la partition nocturne : une variation dans la mélodie des flots. Les attaquants s’aidaient peut-être de perches pour l’accostage. Il releva la tête, sonda l'obscurité, ses yeux fouillant la surface marine. Soudain, il vit. Sud-sud-ouest. Une forme mouvante, plus mate que l'étendue liquide, plus dense.

« Capitaine, souffla-t-il. Ils sont là. »  
Denethor, accroupi sur sa droite, mit un moment à lui répondre.  
« Je ne vois rien. »  
Aragorn sentit le futur Intendant changer ses appuis sur le sable.  
« Juste au large du cap, seigneur, précisa le rôdeur.  
— Probablement un récif qui affleure. La marée...  
— Ne refluera pas avant plusieurs heures. Je vous assure —  
— Lieutenant, le coupa Denethor, si je lance le signal trop tôt, c'en sera fait de notre embuscade. Je vous rappelle que vous avez vous-même suggéré cette stratégie. Je ne vais pas risquer mes hommes sur des suppositions. »  
Aragorn se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, agacé. Ses yeux ne le trompaient pas. Il avait suffisamment traqué à la brune toutes sortes de créatures pour faire confiance à ses sens. Il distinguait leurs ennemis plus nettement à présent. Il y avait en réalité trois petites zones d'ombre — et une plus massive. A la vitesse de leur déplacement et la traînée mince et blanchâtre de leur sillage, il pouvait supposer qu'il s'agissait de zarouks, les plus petites et les plus maniables des embarcations dont usaient les Umbarrim, et d’un baghla, ce qui concordait avec les témoignages qu’ils avaient pu recueillir et les observations des guetteurs. Ils auraient l'avantage du nombre, et celui de la surprise, mais les pirates étaient habitués à combattre dans l’obscurité.

Ils étaient ainsi tapis, par une nuit de septembre qui conservait la tiédeur de la fin d’été, sur les dunes qui bordaient le village de Habad-e’helf, l'une des principales bourgades de l’Anfalas, qui vivait principalement de pêche et de l'élevage de crustacés. Deux semaines plus tôt, un courrier éreinté était parvenu à Minas Tirith. Une flottille d’Umbar en cabotage avait pillé et incendié plusieurs villages sur son passage. Le seigneur Fergil, inquiet pour ses sujets, avait demandé des renforts à la capitale, et la Première Compagnie, postée en garnison depuis peu dans un fort des Pinnath Gelin, avait été dépêchée en urgence. Habad-e’helf se trouvant sur la route des flibustiers, il avait été convenu de leur tendre un piège. Au lieu de pêcheurs paniqués secourus par une milice peu fournie, ils se trouveraient face à des troupes d’élite.  
« Capitaine, murmura une voix plus loin sur la droite, je les vois aussi, à présent. »  
Denethor jura entre ses dents.  
« Êtes-vous des chouettes, tous les deux ? Il fait noir comme dans les cachots d'Angband.  
— Monseigneur, je vous rappelle humblement que mes ascendances elfiques m'octroient certains avantages », expliqua Alphahad dans un chuchotement.  
Aragorn pouvait presque deviner son sourire en coin.  
Denethor rampa vers l'avant, tendant le cou.  
« Êtes-vous bien sûrs ? » questionna-t-il.  
Ses deux subalternes répondirent par l'affirmative.  
« Très bien. Nous enverrons le signal sitôt qu'ils auront accosté. »

L'attente se poursuivit. À mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la côte, les silhouettes des vaisseaux se précisaient. Ils pouvaient bien contenir une quinzaine d'hommes chacun, le double pour le baghla. Peu à peu, l'ensemble de la troupe parvint à les distinguer. Dans le calme de la nuit marine, on entendit le froissement de voiles affalées, le frottement des proues sur l'étendue sablonneuse du rivage, puis le « plof » mou des mariniers qui, un à un, sautaient par-dessus le plat-bord et prenaient pied sur la grève. De ce qu’Aragorn distinguait, seuls les zarouks avaient progressé jusqu’à la plage. Le plus grand des boutres avait, semblait-il, jeté l’ancre non loin et de petits canots en débarquaient.

Denethor patienta quelques instants de plus puis, enfin, leva une main. Une lanterne fut allumée, aussitôt dissimulée. Les pirates, affairés à amarrer leurs vaisseaux, semblèrent ne pas s'en apercevoir.  
Une pluie de flèches déferla sur eux, envoyée des hauteurs des promontoires rocheux qui cerclaient la petite crique. Les archers de l’Anfalas ne volaient pas leur réputation et plusieurs firent mouche, mais les quasi-ténèbres qui régnaient furent à l'avantage des pirates.  
Ces derniers ne s'attendaient pourtant pas à un tel accueil, et des cris paniqués ne tardèrent pas à résonner sur le roc des falaises. Sur un ordre de Denethor, ses hommes se relevèrent. La Première Compagnie chargea.  
L'avantage était net, et les flibustiers tentèrent une retraite confuse. Moins lourdement armés et plus légers sur le sable humide, ils gagnaient du terrain rapidement, mais dans la panique et l'obscurité, certains se bousculaient, trébuchaient sur les corps de leurs équipiers tombés, ou succombaient sous les salves mortelles des miliciens.  
En un instant, les premiers lanciers furent sur eux. Désespérés, certains Umbarrim se retournèrent et se mirent à se défendre avec férocité. 

« Maintenant ! À ma suite ! » lança Aragorn à sa troupe.  
Ils bifurquèrent pour prendre les pirates sur le flanc et gagner les vaisseaux. Déjà, les flibustiers rembarquaient, poussant précipitamment leurs vaisseaux à la mer.  
« Rattrapez-les ! Prenez les bateaux ! » cria-t-il.  
Ses soldats s'élancèrent. Il vit du coin de l'œil un homme barbu, peut-être Húrin, percer un ennemi de sa lance. Bien vite, un adversaire lui fit face, menaçant, armé de deux petites haches de combat dont le fil étincelait sous les étoiles. L'homme se jeta en avant, mais le rôdeur esquiva et profita de l'élan de son assaillant pour frapper d'estoc avec son épée et l'atteindre au ventre. La lame entama le cuir bouilli, le tissu, les chairs, et l'Umbarien s'écroula sur le sable, tentant désespérément de contenir le flot brûlant de vie qui s'écoulait de ses entrailles.  
Il poursuivit sa progression. Déjà, l'un des vaisseaux s'éloignait du rivage, une poignée d’hommes à son bord. Manœuvrant frénétiquement leurs perches, ils hurlaient en leur langage des avertissements aux hommes du baghla. Les archers concentrèrent le tir sur eux : Aragorn crut discerner deux corps qui dégringolèrent dans la sombre masse des flots. Une lueur verdâtre teintait l’horizon à présent. Les troupes Gondoriennes, qui commençaient à y voir plus clair, se reformèrent en rangs serrés.  
Il se baissa pour esquiver un coup de sabre. Un second adversaire s'écroula sous sa lame.  
Derrière lui, sur la droite, il entendit un cri étranglé : Halbrethil était aux prises avec un flibustier qui la dépassait d’au moins deux têtes. Elle avait paré un coup, mais semblait près de céder. Il se retourna d'un geste et asséna un lourd choc du plat de la lame sur le flanc de l'homme. La jeune fille profita de son réflexe lorsqu’il porta les mains à ses côtes pour lui planter sa lance dans l'abdomen. Elle se figea un instant, le souffle court et les yeux écarquillés en le voyant s’affaisser. Aragorn lui donna une petite bourrade encourageante sur l'épaule. Elle se secoua, replongea dans la bataille.

Entre temps, le deuxième vaisseau avait lui aussi largué les amarres. Nombre des petits canots en avaient fait de même.  
« Pas de quartier ! entendit-il hurler Denethor. Prenez le dernier navire ! »  
Les pirates grouillaient à présent dans l’écume du bord de l’eau, rembarquaient dans leurs chaloupes et se hâtaient vers la masse du baghla. Leurs compagnons restés à bord les hélaient, désespérés. L’un des zarouks prenait déjà le large.  
« Tirez ! Visez les navires ! » s’époumonait le capitaine de la Première Compagnie, relayé par les chefs de milice des Anfalas à leurs archers.  
Les cordes vibrèrent et les traits s’abattirent, mais les embarcations s’éloignaient inexorablement.  
 _Il nous aurait fallu des flèches enflammées,_ pensa confusément Aragorn en suivant du regard la traînée pâle d’écume formée par les boutres, comme la bave de monstrueux escargots. Deux zarouks seulement sinuaient dans le sillage du plus grand vaisseau, une partie des hommes de la compagnie ayant réussi à empêcher les Umbarrim d’accéder au dernier. Leur stratégie ne s’était pas montrée aussi efficace que prévu, mais avoir capturé un vaisseau était déjà une victoire. Il neutralisa un dernier pirate qui, isolé de ses pairs, s’était jeté sur lui avec un rugissement éperdu, puis s’arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

Autour de lui, des corps jonchaient la plage. De grandes taches sombres s’étalaient de loin en loin en étoiles, là où le sang avait gorgé le sol.  
« Umar ! Noroth ! Húrin ! appela-t-il. Des morts ? »  
Au milieu des râles, il entendit ses sous-officiers compter, appeler leurs hommes.  
« Aucun chez moi ! tonna Noroth.  
— Tous entiers, grommela Húrin non loin de lui. Du moins à peu près.  
— Brogîn ? Brogîn ! fit la voix d’Umar vers les falaises, inquiète.  
— Il est là ! répondit celle d’Halbrethil. Assommé, mais vivant.  
— Nous sommes au complet », reprit Umar.  
Le soulagement qu’il éprouvait était audible.  
Dans son for intérieur, le lieutenant remercia les Valar.

« Rassemblez-vous ! ordonna Denethor au-dessus du brouhaha ambiant. Lieutenants ! À moi. »  
Les cinq officiers obtempérèrent.  
« Meneldil, Tharamund, commença le capitaine, rassemblez les effectifs des miliciens et votre contingent. Faites prisonniers les éventuels Umbarrim encore vivants. Traitez-les sans cruauté. Agarraud, allez inspecter le navire et voyez ce qui peut en être fait. Rassemblez les corps et veillez à ce que nos hommes tombés aient une sépulture décente. Earnsteorra, Alphahad, ramenez nos blessés au village et faites-en sorte qu’ils soient traités rapidement. »  
Il s’interrompit, siffla entre ses dents et étouffa un juron.  
« Vous êtes blessé, observa Aragorn.  
— Une entaille sans gravité. Nous la soignerons plus tard », rétorqua le jeune seigneur en balayant la remarque d’un revers de main.  
Le rôdeur l’examina des pieds à la tête. Une vilaine estafilade courait le long de la cuisse, là où une lame avait glissé sous la cotte de maille. La blessure semblait en effet superficielle, mais il avait déjà vu ce genre de plaie : si elle n’était pas rapidement vérifiée, elle entraînerait peut-être des complications, et l’héritier de l’Intendant pourrait bien se retrouver boiteux à vie.  
« Monseigneur, permettez-moi d’insister. Je m’entends un peu aux arts de la guérison et —  
— Parfait ! Mettez donc ces connaissances à profit pour assister le soigneur du bourg dans les secours qu’il portera à nos hommes. On a encore besoin de moi ici. »  
Mais lorsqu’il eut dit cela, il prit appui sur sa jambe blessée qui se remit à saigner. Il pâlit et laissa échapper un nouveau juron. Aragorn ne lâcha pas son regard, et Denethor finit par capituler :  
« Très bien. J’irai avec vous. Soutenez-moi, je vous prie. »  
Ses sous-officiers et ceux d’Alphahad rassemblèrent leurs hommes, réunirent les éclopés, et ils s’en furent ainsi au village.

Ils arrivèrent au point du jour. Eärendil s’attardait au firmament, mais les joyaux d’Elbereth avaient pâli et s’étaient peu à peu effacés, pendant que les cieux se coloraient de tons pastel à l’Est. Aragorn essaya de ne pas trop penser à l’astre qui brillait encore, dernier fanal avant qu’Arien n’entamât sa course. Depuis tout jeune, la pensée que cette lueur pût être le père de celui qui l’avait élevé n’avait cessé de le déconcerter autant que de le fasciner. Apprendre, lors de son vingtième anniversaire, qu’il s’agissait également de son propre lointain ancêtre n’avait rien arrangé.  
Les deux officiers et le capitaine donnèrent des ordres, et un grand espace fut vite ménagé dans les salles du corps de garde afin d’y disposer les soldats mal en point. Les cottes de maille du Gondor étaient de bonne facture, et peu d’entre eux souffraient de lésions graves, mais il fallait néanmoins les soulager sans tarder.

Denethor, un bras passé autour des épaules d’Aragorn, donnait sans discontinuer des instructions, mais son subordonné finit par trouver une pièce au calme.  
« Aiwë, appela-t-il depuis la porte. Où es-tu, Moineau ?  
— Ici, messire ! » s’empressa-t-elle de répondre, accourant.  
Un bandage lui cerclait la tête.  
« Es-tu blessée ? questionna-t-il, inquiet.  
— Une belle bosse au crâne, mon maître, et quelques contusions. Rien qui puisse m’empêcher de vous porter assistance : que puis-je pour votre service ?  
— Va me quérir de l’eau, allume un feu et fais-la bouillir. Il me faut de l’esprit-de-vin, des linges propres pour nettoyer et bander la blessure ; et demande au guérisseur s’il peut se passer de quelques aiguilles pour suturer les chairs. Lave-toi les mains à l’alcool et à l’eau bouillie, et reviens promptement me prêter main-forte.  
— J’y cours, mon lieutenant ! Mon capitaine », adressa-t-elle à ce dernier avec un salut raide, avant de tourner les talons et de déguerpir.

Ils se trouvaient vraisemblablement dans l'office du chef de la milice.Ce n’était guère plus qu’un réduit où se trouvaient un fauteuil et un petit secrétaire, une armoire simple et où s’ouvrait une unique fenêtre à croisée. Dans le fond, un âtre éteint. Aragorn fouilla l’armoire, y trouva une bouteille de cordial dont il s’empara.Il regrettait les nombreuses poches, escarcelles et aumônières de sa tenue de rôdeur, où une flasque d’eau-de-vie et des herbes médicinales étaient toujours dissimulées à toutes fins utiles. Il installa le jeune seigneur sur un fauteuil qui semblait confortable, bien que défraîchi. Denethor serrait la mâchoire, stoïque. Son lieutenant lui tendit la bouteille. Il la déboucha sans mot dire et prit quelques gorgées. Au bout de quelques instants, Aiwë reparut les bras chargés des diverses choses qu’Aragorn lui avait demandées, suivie de l’un des garçons de sa troupe, Ardhelm, un grand godelureau aux cheveux couleur paille et à la figure parsemée de taches de rousseur. Il portait un baquet d’eau fumante, qu’il déposa auprès de l’officier.

« Dites-donc, mon lieutenant, lui glissa-t-il. Vous n’avez pas volé votre surnom, hein ? »  
L’intéressé sourit d’un air matois et cligna d’un œil sans répondre, mais Denethor, tout en retirant ses chausses couvertes de sang, de sel et de sable, voulut en savoir plus :  
« Que voulez-vous dire par là, soldat ?  
— Euh, eh bien, monseigneur, bafouilla celui-ci, « Earnsteorra », ça veut dire « aigle à l’étoile » dans la langue de ma mère. Elle vient de l’Ouestfolde, vous voyez. J’ai entendu le lieutenant vous prévenir, cette nuit. Il faisait tellement sombre, mais il a vu les pirates avant tout le monde. Comme un aigle. Et il porte toujours ce bijou en étoile. Alors je me suis dit, pas étonnant qu’on l’ait appelé comme ça, au pays.  
— Bien vu, Ardhelm, confirma l’ancien capitaine en retroussant ses manches. Maintenant va aider tes compères à assister les soigneurs, puis prends un peu de repos. Tu t’es bien battu. _Westu hal_ ! »  
Le jeune homme les salua et s’en retourna auprès de ses camarades.

« Aiwë, nettoie-moi ces outils, veux-tu ? requit Aragorn tout en se lavant les mains. Connais-tu leurs noms ?  
— Pas tous, maître, mais j’ai déjà assisté une fois mon frère pour ce genre de rapiéçage, répondit-elle.  
— Eh bien, observe et apprends, conseilla le rôdeur en s’agenouillant auprès de Denethor pour nettoyer la plaie. Pardonnez-moi, ajouta-t-il à l’intention du capitaine. Cela risque de picoter légèrement. »  
C’était un euphémisme, mais le futur Intendant en avait vu d’autres et se contenta de serrer les dents pendant que le lieutenant nettoyait la plaie. Ce faisant, il inspecta l’entaille. Elle était relativement profonde, mais très nette, provoquée par l’un des sabres tranchants des pirates. Ni artère ni tendon n’avait été sectionné, bien que le muscle eût manqué d’être déchiré. Il fallait en revanche la recoudre sans tarder, faute de quoi elle se remettrait à saigner et prendrait une éternité pour cicatriser. Il demanda les pincettes à sa suivante, et entreprit de retirer les impuretés qui s’était logées dans la coupure.  
« Nous allons suturer. En temps normal, j’aurais ajouté à l’eau de nettoyage une ou deux feuilles d’ _athelas_ , mais je n’en dispose pas.  
— Oh, maître, vous auriez dû me le demander ! s’exclama Aiwë en se frappant le front. J’en ramasse à chaque fois que j’en trouve, pour mes lunes. Elle est sèche, en revanche.  
— Cela devra faire l’affaire. L’as-tu sur toi en ce moment ?  
— Oui da, à ma ceinture », affirma-t-elle en fouillant une escarcelle qui y était accrochée.  
Elle lui tendit une petite boîte de bois.  
« Pose ceci, pour l’instant. Nous en mettrons dans une compresse. Vois-tu l’aiguille courbe, la plus grande ? Passe-la à la flamme.  
— Longtemps ?  
— Quelques secondes suffisent. Ne te brûle pas. Vois : nous disposons de deux sortes de fil, du crin et du boyau. Pour une blessure superficielle, le boyau est habituellement un bon choix, à condition d’être parfaitement nettoyé à l’esprit-de-vin. Mais il se délite naturellement au bout de quelques temps, et nous ne voudrions pas que cela advienne trop tôt. De plus, la cuisse est un endroit fortement sollicité. La plaie est assez profonde, et la peau tire beaucoup : il nous faut du crin. Frotte-le bien à l’alcool et donne-le-moi, ainsi que l’aiguille. »  
Il était occupé à enfiler le crin dans le chas de celle-ci lorsque Denethor prit la parole :  
« Fin bretteur, stratège doué, bon officier… et à présent guérisseur. Y a-t-il une chose que vous ne sachiez faire, Earnsteorra ?  
— Eh bien, cela me gêne de vous l’avouer, monseigneur, mais mes capacités en peinture sont extrêmement limitées, plaisanta celui-ci. Vous devriez mordre dans quelque chose. »  
Ce disant, il piqua les chairs une première fois. Le fils d’Ecthelion inspira brusquement, mais ne protesta pas davantage.  
« Éclaire-moi, Aiwë, réclama Aragorn. Regarde bien : je vais utiliser un point de matelas. Il est plus difficile à réaliser qu’une suture simple, mais plus résistant. Il faut s’aider de ces pincettes pour écarter les chairs, et de cet ustensile pour maintenir le fil. On fait d’abord un point large et profond en piquant ici. »  
Joignant le geste à la parole, il planta une nouvelle fois l’aiguille dans les tissus cutanés de Denethor, provoquant un grognement impatient chez celui-ci.  
« Puis l’on revient dans l’autre sens avec un point plus resserré et plus proche de la surface de la peau. Enfin, on réalise un nœud… comme ceci, démontra-t-il en liant le crin. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu’à ce que les bords de la plaie soient réunis. »  
Halbrethil, qui avait saisi un chandelier et le maintenait au-dessus de l’ouvrage, observait avidement et hochait la tête, fascinée.

À mesure qu’il progressait, les jointures de Denethor blanchissaient, et ses ongles plongeaient plus profondément dans l’accoudoir du fauteuil. Au sixième point, il laissa échapper une guirlande de jurons particulièrement fleuris.  
« Seigneur capitaine, risqua le rôdeur avec un sourire compatissant, je vous rappelle que nous sommes en présence d’une jeune fille.   
— Soyez maudit, lieutenant ! Si cette donzelle peut étriper du pirate, elle souffrira d’étendre son vocabulaire. Si vous étiez plus délicat, mon langage serait sans doute plus — AAARH ! — plus châtié. »  
— Pensiez-vous donc que l’opération serait une partie de plaisir ? »  
Denethor eut un rire bref entre deux grondements.  
« Lieutenant, vous êtes fortuné d’être occupé à me raccommoder, sans quoi je vous ferais mettre à pied sur le champ pour votre insolence. N’y a-t-il pas de seigneurs, dans votre contrée, que vous n’ayez appris le respect le plus élémentaire ? »  
Aragorn, tout en effectuant un nouveau point, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il lui démangeait de répondre _oh, il y en a bien un : c’est moi_. Il joua un instant avec cette idée, mais la plaisanterie était bien trop risquée. Il opta pour une répartie plus sage :  
« Nous avons un seigneur, assurément. Je ne sache pas qu’il méritât tant de déférence qu’on ne pût lui adresser quelques taquineries sans méchanceté. »  
Le front de Denethor était perlé de sueur. Il haleta, mais sourit férocement.  
« Le mauvais sujet que voilà, qui fuit son pays et se moque de son suzerain. Mais ne m’accotez pas trop promptement à votre châtelain.  
— Vous lui êtes plus semblable que vous ne le pensez. Et j’ai dans l’idée que vous tolérerez mes effronteries : elles vous amusent. Vous n’êtes pas homme à vous complaire dans la flagornerie, et les servilités de vos nobles vous lassent. »  
Denethor lui jeta un regard équivoque. Son candélabre à la main, Halbrethil assistait à la scène, l’air circonspect.  
« Peut-être. Mais ne tentez pas trop votre fortune. Je puis être implacable, déclara-t-il fermement.  
— C’est en effet l’une de vos qualités, seigneur, assura Aragorn.  
— Ah ! Vous êtes donc capable d’une obséquiosité admirable, lorsque vous vous y essayez, railla le futur Intendant.  
— Je fais de mon mieux. Mais j’avais raison quand j’affirmais pouvoir vous divertir : j’ai achevé mon ouvrage, et pendant que nous devisions, vous vous êtes détourné de votre souffrance. »  
Denethor leva un sourcil surpris et constata la véracité des dires de son lieutenant. Celui-ci effectua un dernier nœud, sectionna le fil, nettoya une nouvelle fois l’entaille refermée, puis se tourna vers sa parente :  
« Moineau, lui dit-il, apporte-moi les linges et ton _athelas_ , nous allons poser un cataplasme pour aider à la cicatrisation. »  
Ainsi fut fait.

***

Il dormit une heure, peut-être deux. On le laissa manger un morceau à son réveil, puis il put prendre un peu de temps pour se dégourdir les jambes et s’aérer l’esprit. Autour de lui, des soldats hagards s’affairaient. Il croisa Tharamund, en grande conversation avec le chef de la milice. Aragorn lui adressa un signe de la main, auquel il répondit d’un signe de tête.  
L’air piquant et iodé du matin lui emplit les narines lorsqu’il sortit sur la place du village. Désœuvré, il se dirigea vers la plage dans le jour grisâtre qui s’était levé.

En chemin, il put constater que les divisions des autres lieutenants n’avaient pas chômé : quelques cairns s’élevaient déjà derrière les dunes, marquant l’endroit où ceux de leurs hommes qui n’avaient pas de famille avaient été inhumés. Les hommes d’Agarraud s’affairaient toujours à creuser une large fosse non loin. Les dépouilles des ennemis avaient été rassemblées à proximité. Au loin, sur la plage, le boutre léger avait été tiré à terre, et une demi-douzaine de soldats en extrayaient le maigre chargement et inspectaient les dégâts occasionnés. Et à quelques pas devant, perchée au sommet d’un monticule, sa silhouette menue découpée sur le ciel laiteux, se trouvait Halbrethil. Le bandage était toujours serré autour de son crâne mais le vent folâtrait dans les mèches de cheveux qui en dépassaient et les agitait en tous sens. Elle ressemblait aux touffes de graminées à ses pieds.  
La jeune fille sursauta légèrement lorsqu’il parvint à sa hauteur. Elle tenta d’ouvrir la bouche pour le saluer, mais ne parvint qu’à bâiller à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. Son teint était aussi livide que la brume environnante, et la fine peau sous ses paupières inférieures avait bleui.  
« Dure nuit, n’est-ce pas ? » questionna-t-il.  
Pour toute réponse, elle hocha la tête. Ils se tinrent un moment silencieux, prêtant l’oreille aux rouleaux qui s’écrasaient inlassablement sur la grève.  
« Merci », dit-elle simplement après quelque temps.  
Son cousin la dévisagea en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.  
« Pour m’avoir sauvé la mise pendant la bataille, précisa-t-elle. J’étais terrifiée.  
— Ne me remercie pas. Un officier doit protéger ses soldats, répliqua-t-il en esquissant un sourire. Tu t’es vite reprise. »  
Elle opina du chef, se perdit à nouveau dans la contemplation des vagues.  
« C’est la première fois que je tue un homme », reprit-elle, la voix nouée.  
Aragorn plissa la bouche, compatissant.  
« J’ai voulu aller le voir », tenta-t-elle d’expliquer, pointant du menton la pile de cadavres auprès de la fosse béante.  
Ses épaules tremblaient.  
« Mais je ne l’ai pas retrouvé. Il faisait tellement sombre, et tout allait trop vite, et je n’ai guère vu son visage. »  
L’héritier d’Isildur posa une main sur l’épaule de la jeune fille. Il ne comprenait que trop bien les émotions contradictoires qui l’assaillaient : l’exultation féroce d’avoir survécu, suivie par le terrible vide lorsque l’on prenait conscience d’avoir pris la vie.  
« Honore cet homme, conseilla-t-il. Garde-le dans tes pensées, qu’il devienne un symbole de ceux qui suivront. Bien que les méandres du destin nous aient opposés sur ce champ de bataille, il était lui aussi enfant d’Illúvatar, et mérite que l’on respecte sa mémoire.  
— Je pensais… hoqueta-t-elle, je pensais savoir — j’ai déjà tué, j’ai occis des orques. Mais les orques sont vils et corrompus, une abomination de l’Ennemi. Oh, Earn, quelle folie ! Nous devrions nous battre côte à côte, pas nous entretuer.  
— On dit pourtant des orques qu’ils sont eux aussi issus des enfants d’Illúvatar, murmura Aragorn. Mais tu as raison : nous ne sommes pas faits pour massacrer nos semblables, et nos âmes le savent. C’est pour cela que tu souffres. Je ne prends pas non plus de plaisir à faire la guerre. Néanmoins, il faut défendre notre peuple, et pour cette vie que tu as prise, dix autres ont été sauvées, qui en font vivre dix autres encore par leur amour ou leur ouvrage. »  
Une larme coula lentement sur la joue poussiéreuse d’Aiwë. Elle l’essuya en reniflant. Son regard se durcit.  
« Vous dites vrai. Ces vauriens ne valaient pas mieux que des orques. Ils ont mérité leur sort.  
— Ne dis pas cela ! s’écria le rôdeur. Ce n’est pas là mon propos. Qui sait ce que leur répètent leurs chefs pour justifier leurs exactions, et ce qui les pousse à affronter les vents et le tourment des eaux pour courir à leur ruine sur ces rivages ? Quels êtres chers espèrent-ils secourir ainsi ? Et notre peuple est-il lui-même au-dessus de tout reproche ? Non, Aiwincë. N’en fais pas des orques en ton esprit. Ne les dépouille pas de leur humanité, ou bien, avant longtemps, tu auras perdu la tienne. »  
Les épaules d’Halbrethil s’affaissèrent, son menton se mit à trembloter, et bientôt, de gros sanglots secouèrent sa poitrine. Il la regarda avec compassion, et passa un bras rassurant autour des épaules de son écuyer.  
« Ne retiens pas tes larmes, » lui dit-il tout bas.  
Elle saisit sa main, enfouit son front contre l’épaule de son aîné, et laissa s’épancher ses pleurs.

***

La brume matinale s’était dégagée et le soleil approchait de son zénith lorsque Denethor convoqua tous ses lieutenants dans ses quartiers pour entendre leurs rapports. Leurs visages affichaient divers degrés d’épuisement, selon le nombre d’heures de sommeil qu’ils avaient réussi à glaner. Tous étaient entiers cependant, mis à part quelques égratignures. Alphahad et Aragorn avaient supervisé les soins toute la matinée, Agarraud avait disposé des morts et du boutre, et enfin Meneldil et Tharamund avaient momentanément fait dresser un campement pour les soldats, avec une zone dédiée aux captifs. On avait fait mander les gens du village, qui regagnaient peu à peu leurs demeures, et une partie de la troupe se consacrait à la préparation d’un repas dont les effluves faisaient monter l’eau à la bouche de plus d’un fantassin. Non que la chère fut subtile, mais tous étaient affamés.

« Bien, entama Denethor, les mains en clocher sous son menton. À combien de têtes nos pertes s’élèvent-elles ?  
— Nous déplorons la mort de trois hommes, monseigneur, renseigna Agarraud. L’ennemi était plus occupé à fuir qu’à véritablement se défendre. Nous étions largement supérieurs en nombre et bien mieux armés. Nous les avons balayés.  
— Fort bien. Je vous charge de prévenir les familles. » Son regard se voila imperceptiblement.  
« Combien de blessés, Alphahad ?  
— Une douzaine de soldats souffrent de conditions mineures, répondit ce dernier, l’air nettement moins pimpant qu’à l’habitude. Ce sont surtout des jeunes. Nous avons paré à tout cela avec les soigneurs. Deux soldats sont dans un état grave, l’un d’eux va probablement perdre une jambe et l' autre ne se réveille pas, informa-t-il avec une expression douloureuse.  
— Est-il possible de les rapatrier à Minas Tirith ? Les Maisons de Guérison seront mieux à même de les traiter.  
— Je vais faire le nécessaire, mon capitaine, assura le natif de Dol Amroth.  
— Qu’en est-il des prisonniers ? s’enquit encore le chef de troupe.  
— Ils sont un peu plus d'une quinzaine, mon capitaine, répondit Tharamund. Ils ont été désarmés et sont sous surveillance étroite.  
— Pensez-vous que nous puissions les utiliser comme otages ?  
— Difficile à dire, monseigneur. Ils n’ont pas l’air d’être de haut rang. Le capitaine du vaisseau que nous avons pris a été capturé, il peut être d’une certaine utilité. »  
Denethor leva les yeux, l’air songeur. Il lissa distraitement le petit bouc qui ornait son menton.  
« Il faudra nous arranger pour le faire parler un peu. Ne recourez pas immédiatement à la torture, voyez s’il peut être soudoyé. Y en a-t-il quelques-uns qui parlent notre langue ?   
— Certains baragouinent quelques mots d’ouistrien, capitaine, affirma Meneldil.   
— Nous allons tenter de tirer quelque chose d’eux, décida Denethor. À combien estimez-vous leurs pertes ?  
— Nous avons enterré vingt-neuf Umbarrim, monseigneur, dénombra Agarraud. J’estime qu’il pourrait s’agir de près d’un tiers des mariniers de cette flottille.  
— Hélas, c’est peu, déplora l’héritier de l’Intendant. Ceci n’était qu’une escarmouche. Je crains qu’ils ne reviennent en force, et nous en avons laissé échapper beaucoup trop. Peut-être aurions-nous mieux fait d’attendre qu’ils attaquent le village pour leur fondre dessus, comme je l’avais initialement prévu.  
— Et risquer qu’ils incendient les navires de pêche et brûlent les réserves des habitants ? intervint Aragorn. Ces gens n’auraient pas pu passer l’hiver, seigneur.  
— D’autres ne le verront pas, qui seront massacrés lors des représailles, argua le capitaine.  
— Nous aurions pu détruire leurs vaisseaux, insista le rôdeur. Si les miliciens avaient eu des flèches enflammées —  
— De tels dispositifs sont trop aléatoires. Sans compter que les assaillants nous auraient vus de loin.  
— Pas nécessairement, si elles sont correctement préparées et que les hommes disposent de bonnes pierres à feu, elles peuvent être allumées très —  
— Lieutenant Earnsteorra, interrompit Denethor, qui se leva d’un coup, le regard acéré. Estimez-vous heureux que nous ayons opté pour votre stratégie, et qu’on vous permette de faire vos preuves, mais ayez la grâce de reconnaître vos erreurs, je vous prie. »  
Aragorn serra les dents, inspira profondément.  
« Nous devrions former des jeunes gens à s'approcher à la nage pour percer les coques, ou bien...ah, cela mérite réflexion. Il faut que ces navires coulent ou brûlent, si l’on ne peut les capturer.   
— Silence, lieutenant », trancha vertement son supérieur.  
Les autres officiers avaient pâli.  
« Qu’allons-nous faire de ce bateau ? » murmura Denethor à voix basse, comme pour lui-même, en se laissant retomber dans son fauteuil.  
Élevant le regard, il croisa celui du nordique.  
« Je suppose, cracha-t-il, que vous avez encore une brillante suggestion ?  
— Armez-le et intégrez-le à notre flotte, répondit obligeamment Aragorn, en prenant garde à conserver un ton parfaitement neutre. Étudiez sa construction : il est remarquablement léger et rapide. Nous pourrions nous inspirer de leurs techniques de combat naval. »  
Denethor soupira, une moue agacée aux lèvres.  
« Notre flotte ! Du moins ce qu’il en reste, lieutenant. Pelargir n’est plus guère qu’un port de commerce. Et même cela laisse à désirer, avec Umbar qui intercepte la plupart des marchandises.  
— Seigneur, risqua Alphahad d’une petite voix, Dol Amroth pourrait s’en charger. Nous possédons encore nos vaisseaux de guerre, et je suis de l’avis du lieutenant Earnsteorra, ils ont sur nous une longueur d’avance qu’il nous faut rattraper en termes de stratégie et d’équipement maritime. Ce petit vaisseau est une aubaine. »  
Denethor tambourina des doigts sur l’accoudoir de son fauteuil, ses sourcils noués par la réflexion.  
« C’est d’accord. Que l’on envoie un message au prince Adrahil. Vous pouvez disposer. Earnsteorra, vous restez. »

Les quatre lieutenants sortirent les uns après les autres de l’office. Tharamund administra au passage une tape compatissante sur l’épaule de son camarade, qui se retrouva bientôt seul avec l’héritier de l’Intendance. Aragorn pinça les lèvres. Il se sentait penaud, l’épuisement ayant eu raison du contrôle qu’il avait d’ordinaire sur lui-même. Il prit une courte inspiration, puis s’adressa à son capitaine :  
« Monseigneur, je vous présente mes humbles excuses pour mon attitude. J’ai outrepassé les convenances », admit-il.  
Denethor ouvrit des yeux ronds.  
« Que voilà une prompte repentance ! s’exclama-t-il. Moi qui pensais devoir vous morigéner pendant des heures. Vous me damez le pion une fois de plus. »  
Il prit son visage dans ses longues mains, se massa les tempes du bout des index. Son teint était grisâtre. Ses yeux restèrent clos un instant, avant de se plonger à nouveau dans les iris pers du rôdeur.  
« Je ne peux pas nier que votre compagnie est un changement… disons intéressant. Mais de grâce, soupira-t-il, ne me contredisez plus devant mes hommes.  
— On dit d’un bon meneur qu’il sait écouter les conseils avisés qui lui viennent de ses subalternes, rétorqua le rôdeur, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres.  
— On dit aussi d’un bon serviteur qu’il sait quand il est sage de les taire et quand les exprimer, repartit Denethor d’une voix doucereuse. Vous êtes intelligent, Earnsteorra. Je mets sur la fatigue votre manque de discernement. Je vous accorde que cet affrontement n’a pas été une catastrophe. Mais nous pouvons, nous devons mieux faire quand les pillages reprendront. »  
Le lieutenant hocha la tête avec raideur. Ils se tinrent tous deux immobiles dans le jour pâle qui filtrait par la croisée.  
« Comment va votre jambe ? » demanda soudain Aragorn, rompant le silence qui s’était installé.  
Denethor sembla revenir d’un coup à la réalité. Il se redressa, s’éclaircit la gorge.  
« Je ne souffre pas trop, curieusement. De toute évidence, vous connaissez votre affaire. »  
Il baissa les yeux, fixa ses mains.  
« Merci. »  
Aragorn secoua la tête et leva les paumes pour signifier qu’il n’avait fait que son devoir.  
« Une chose encore, lieutenant.   
— Monseigneur ?  
— Puisque vous ne daignez pas décliner votre identité véritable, vous ne verrez pas d’inconvénient à ce que nous adaptions votre nom de guerre. Le jeune Ardhelm est le seul à le prononcer correctement. J’ai pitié de vos hommes. »  
Les lèvres du capitaine s’étirèrent en un sourire las, mais dans les ridules au coin de son regard transparaissait un soupçon de connivence.  
« Point du tout, seigneur, accorda le lieutenant en rendant son sourire à Denethor. Avez-vous une suggestion ?  
— Une simple traduction. Thoron-i-gil ? Thoron-e-gil ? Ou Thorongil, tout simplement. C’est plus succinct. »  
Les yeux du rôdeur étincelèrent. Il sourit franchement à son supérieur.  
« Comme cela sonne bien ! J’accepte. »  
Au même moment, ils laissèrent tous les deux échapper un bâillement profond qui s’acheva par un rire nerveux mais partagé lorsqu’ils se virent l’un l’autre, leurs mains dissimulant mal leurs mâchoires béantes.  
« Vous pouvez prendre congé, Thorongil », grogna Denethor.  
Il se frotta les yeux du pouce et de l’index.  
« Faites-moi une faveur, capitaine, glissa celui-ci en prenant le chemin de la porte. Allez dormir. »  
Denethor expira longuement. Ses épaules, qui étaient restées raides et carrées pendant toute la durée de l’entretien, se relâchèrent. Il eut un autre sourire fourbu.  
« Faveur accordée, lâcha-t-il. À plus tard, lieutenant. »  
Aragorn referma la porte derrière lui.

= À suivre ! =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un chapitre que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ! J'espère que sa lecture vous en aura procuré autant. Merci à ma bêta lectrice pour sa correction impeccable et ses suggestions précieuses. Vos commentaires et critiques sont les bienvenus ! 
> 
> Le rating a changé pour l'instant, il est susceptible d'être ajusté à l'avenir. N'hésitez pas à m'aiguiller, je suis un peu hésitante sur ces choses là. 
> 
> A très bientôt !


End file.
